Shadow of a Dream
by iamanevilgenius
Summary: When Draco defies Lucius, Lucius kills him. Thing is, Draco had time to make one last wish. And that wish changes everything. This is the rewritten story of Echoes in Time. HPDM slash. Obviously, AU
1. Prologue: Game Over

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

A/N: This one was given to me by a friend. Love ya! Gave me a great plot!

I am rewriting the whole thing. So, for those of you who were readers of my friend's story, then, here's what I've made it be!

ADDITIONAL NOTES:

1.** THIS IS A SLASH! EMPATHSIS ON SLASH (BOY/BOY **love)

2. This was written before, but it was given to me, and I rewrote it as I saw fit, MEANING, I kept some things, but changed some things around.

3. My usual Warning Labels will be added on the second Prologue, because I'll update the minute I finish the actual story.

4. The chapters will be LONG! (I think Prologues are the shortest things on this story)

* * *

"What we call the beginning is often the end."

* * *

Prologue:

Game Over

Draco Malfoy stood in the darkness. He had always been in the darkness.

Except, somewhere, he had gotten a glimpse of goodness.

Now his world was in shades of gray.

"Kill them," said his father's cold voice.

Draco lifted his wand and he prepared to make the first kill he would ever make in his life.

_We are not trying to gain complete dominance. We are only trying to make our world safe. We are not terrorists; we are people on a mission to save, not to destroy. We will be great and we will show Muggles who are the true people in power. We will never fear them. They will have to hide from us. They will fear us. We are fighting for a just cause_ …

Draco couldn't keep the chant going in his mind.

_Just how _are_ you saving the world? This is needless torture of innocent people! They might be Muggles, but they're still human … we're human!_ Draco's conscience cried out.

"No!" said Draco, the word ripping itself out of his throat before he could stop it. "I won't do it!"

Lucius's pale eyes glittered, "You dare?" he whispered.

Draco took a breath, swallowing hard.

"I dare," he said much braver than he really felt. He wanted to laugh hysterically. He was breaking free of the chains that had bound him. He was breaking free of the chains that had bound him to the loyalty of his family.

His mother was very likely dead – for her betrayal of secrets that should remain unsaid and his father was a maniac following an even bigger lunatic.

"I won't do it," Draco said, feeling a little better, "It's _wrong_. We mustn't do this. There's another way. I know there is."

"With whom?" his father sneered, "Those pathetic fools? The Light Side?" Lucius laughed a cruel laugh that chilled Draco's soul, "No, no, my dear boy. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. I'll not have my son be among the weak. Straighten your spine, boy, and kill them. This is no time to be squeamish."

"I'm not being squeamish," said Draco softly, "And I'm not weak. I'm doing the right thing for the first time in my entire miserable life. I refuse to kill them. They are human. I'm human. Human compassion is all that we need to make peace. This is a cruel war fought for no reasonable cause. _They_ have a cause. And if I must die for it, I'm joining their side."

"Very well," Lucius said, "I can remarry. I am certain there will be plenty broodmares among the pureblood families once we win. Such as Ginny Weasley, for example."

"You're sick," said Draco, taking a step backwards. "You're really sick."

xxx

For Draco Malfoy, his existence became one of hell. He was tortured to the point of death and brought back. It went on for a time, until Lucius came home one day, and storming into the room, where his son lay broken, he spat out the curse that would kill him.

Draco had known it was coming. He had known death would be inescapable. It would be certain and so it was certain now. He was going to die.

However, he made a wish, one last desperate wish.

_I wish it were different_.

As he died, the clock struck the eleventh minute of the eleventh hour of the night, and the world was changed, suspended within a heartbeat.

* * *

– T. S. Eliot

* * *

A/N: I'm keeping the basic plot, but I'm writing it in my style. Seeing as the story made you head back into time … My chapters are going to be fairly long. But the _plot_ – the one I received, was so good, I absolutely loved it, that I'm keeping that. It's got a twist … 

But it's a snap-plot. It's got power, and it's definitely unique. So, for those of you here reading this because you read it the first time around, then sorry for changing it. But I've got my style and they've got theirs. I don't actually know how different it is, though, but whatever. It's my story now … I guess.

Also, the usage of Faerie is misused (according to my source) since _Faerie_ is supposedly a _place_ not a people. _Sídhe_ is the people. Translation of that is Faery, which are the people. (The spelling is taken from "the Stolen Child" of W.B. Yeats.) So, yes, some of this is changing into my style, my ideas. But I will be keeping things, as you'll see. I'll try to make the real plot a little clearer.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. "There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it." – J.K. Rowling, Quirrell. (Honestly, you can't tell me you don't remember that one!)

2. The 11th minute of the 11th hour of the night – SUPERSTITION! This is where the cliché phrase "the Eleventh Hour" came from. This can be grammatically corrected by saying "the last minute" (I still think that's another cliché, but whatever.) Ancient people believed that this time of the day (night) was the time of Wishes and dreams. That's why it's called the Wishing Hour. (But then, you already knew that, didn't you?)

P.S: I'm posting this part of the story up right now because I, assume, since the original story was taken down, some of you might be looking for it.


	2. Prologue: Start Over?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

**ADDITIONAL NOTES/WARNING LABELS:**

1. THIS IS A YAOI! (BOY/ BOY LOVE) HOMOPHOBES STAY FAR, FAR AWAY (Well, if you're _mildly_ homophobic you can stay, because I'm not planning this to be overtly graphic).

2. Again, this is a FAN FICTION, so do _not_ take seriously

3. As always, I'm still American, so don't mind me when I blow the whole British scene apart with my Americanism.

4. As you can see, I'm using chapter quotes, but don't count on them always being there. The nature of this story (seeing as the plot was given to me) doesn't allow for them to always appear. When they do, they tend to have something to do with the chapter.

5. The chapters are insanely long!

6. This is not intended to be insulting or offensive in any way. Forgive me it I do offend!

7. I do not own anything from Harry Potter. However, I do own SOME things, excluding the plot which was given to me

8. I've decided to post this up by chapter (meaning I'm not done with the actual story).

9. Finally, and lastly, as George M. Cohan said, "I don't care what you say about me, as long as you say _something_ about me!" (This goes for the reviews. But, please be nice and CONSTRUCTIVE! Or just nice. Reviews are ego boosting, but they can be extremely helpful when making grammatical errors and typos since you can use them to point out mistakes that are missed!)

Happy Reading!

* * *

"The end is where we start from."

* * *

Prologue:

Start Over?

Somewhere in a different place that lies not quite in our world, but is very much a part of it, although much of this place remains shrouded in mystery, Draco's wish echoed.

_I wish it were different._

"I could fix that," said a voice softly. "For a price, of course …"

The being, which to all mortal eyes would seem as though it were composed entirely of light, tilted its head, thinking. Now, what could …

Narrowing its eyes, it looked down at the layout of the world.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy," it said softly in his ear.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Draco asked, looking around.

To his eyes, which were mortal indeed, it seem as though the room he were in stretched into eternity. But his attention was drawn to the figure of light. It was entirely composed of lights that dimmed and brightened in certain places.

"No," said the being, "Not quite just yet."

Draco felt as though the being were studying him, looking over at him.

"So," it finally said, "You wish things were different? What exactly do you wish was different?"

"My life," said Draco, "I want to be friends with Harry Potter. Hell, at this point, I'd even make friends with Granger and Weasley, too."

The being smiled slowly, "I can fix it for you. But you must tell me what you want. Look deep inside yourself and you will see it. However, you will remember this life. To help you cope, you will be a Seer. You will also be an Empath and a Healer. You will be … a Mystic. You will see the unseen …the Present, Past, Future, the auras, feel others emotions and hear their thoughts and speak to them mentally. Either by touching or not. You will also be able to heal or kill them with a mere touch."

"What's the catch?" asked Draco softly.

"There is only one. You may _not_ live past the day you died in this life in your next life."

Draco looked at the being of light, uncertainly.

"Also," the being of light appeared to smile, "When you die in this life … your fate shall be decided. It all depends on the choices you make. Everything rests on you, now, my child."

"Will my parents love me and each other?"

"Of course. This is the life you want, is it not? Your ideal life is what you will get. However, you may only have this one last chance. If you die with as many black marks on your soul …"

Draco swallowed hard, but he nodded.

"You will live, with a few limitations." The being of light flashed lights and Draco realized it was laughing, "You will die before your eighteenth birthday. Make the most of your life. Whether you are happy or not depends on yourself."

Then Draco jerked awake, to see the green light of the Avada Kedavra curse his father had just sent flying at him sent him into the world of darkness …

* * *

– T.S. Eliot

**

* * *

Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference: **

1. Obviously, if you know where the original idea came from, you know what I took.


	3. Year I, Part I: Establishing Friendships

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

A/N: This is really long … Don't kill me. I warned you before that the chapters were going to be insanely long. Also, I'll be coming back to this eventually to edit it again, so if you find errors, let me know.

* * *

"Take a chance! All life is a chance. The man who goes the furthest is generally the one who is willing to do and dare."

* * *

Year One: Part One

Establishing Friendships

- 1 -

**Wake Up**

"Draco?" the voice was soft, quiet, almost. Draco stirred, coming awake to find himself in a bed. He recognized the room as his own room in Malfoy Manor

For a moment, he was confused. Which life … had he lived, had he died? What had happened?

A flood of memories came back to him. Some were of a different life … and yet there was another set of memories that came from this life …

And for eleven-year-old Draco Malfoy, life was hard. Each day was a struggle for him because Draco Malfoy had been born with a serious illness. He was born with an autoimmune disease that was rare.

In the Muggle world, he wouldn't have survived as long as he had. In the Wizarding world, it was much easier, but whenever he fell ill, there was a high risk that he would die simply because his immune system didn't work very well. It had the tendency of attacking itself.

He opened his eyes and his eyes fell on his brother.

_Oh,_ a part of Draco thought, _I didn't have a brother before._

Yet, the part of Draco that had always lived this life knew that his brother's name was Aran and that he was healthy just like his twin sister, Layla was.

Layla and Aran were both a year younger than Draco in this life. Not only that, but all three of them knew that their parents had been spies for the Light Side in the war with Voldemort.

"Hey, Aran," Draco murmured, knowing that he was sick. He was always sick.

"You're going off to school," said Aran finally, "Mother got the owl."

"Yes, and Father's still at work," said Layla from the other side of his bed. Draco looked at his siblings, before he said, "Well, I guess I'll be going then. You'll be going to school with me too. Next year."

"Yeah," said Layla just as Aran said, "Do you think you'll be in Slytherin?"

"Nah," said Draco, "I'm sure I'll be in some other House. Hopefully not Hufflepuff, though."

Draco's mind flashed to a time where he had been determined to get into Slytherin, but that life seemed so distant and far away, it might've been a dream for all it concerned him.

Draco got up, getting dressed and ready to face the day. He remembered to take his medications – all eight potions before he headed down the stairs.

- 2 -

**Diagon Alley**

Draco was alone in Madam Malkin's robe shop when a young boy walked into the room. Draco idly wondered what to do.

_Don't mess this up_, a small voice whispered inside his head, sounding oddly like his own, if he were much older than he was now, _that's Harry Potter._

Draco straightened up a little. Normally that little voice in his head was right. In fact, Draco didn't know if it had ever been wrong. A part of him wished that he had had all these powers back in his former life. On the heels of that thought, was the thought, _but it was only a dream_.

The two boys stood there in an uncomfortable silence until finally Draco blurted out, "Hello. Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said the boy who, Draco knew now, was Harry Potter.

Draco fell silent, not knowing what to say. He wanted desperately to say something, but a vague memory-vision came into his mind and he knew what was on the tip of his tongue to say would be wrong.

"I'm the first to go to Hogwarts of my siblings." Draco blurted out at last, "My father's with my sister looking at books and my mother's up the street with my brother looking at wands. My brother and sister think it's a shame first years can't have their own broomsticks. I'd smuggle one in … somehow …"

Harry looked at him, before Draco sighed, and said, "Have you got your own broom?"

"No," said Harry.

"Do you play Quidditch at all?"

"No," said Harry yet again.

Draco fell quiet for a half a second. He didn't know what else to say. Finally he sighed and said, "I play Quidditch …" Draco frowned as he said, in a slightly dreamy voice, "You'll be a great Seeker, Harry Potter. You'll be greater than you might ever know."

Harry gaped at him, blurting out, "How'd you know my name?"

"I didn't," said Draco, bewildered.

His predictions were random. He told the future without meaning to. In many ways, Draco was dreamy, and half of the time, he had trouble keeping track of what was real and what wasn't.

He didn't know which future was the real one, and he could barely remember what the present was, since his mind was always in a time far, far ahead of the times. Draco shook his head, "Well … you're really Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, "Yes."

"Oh," said Draco, then he caught sight of a man, "I say, look at that man!"

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, looking pleased to know something that Draco didn't. In fact, Draco could see the colors of happiness swirling around Harry's aura, tingeing the other colors that stated that he'd been feeling stupid.

"Oh," said Draco, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry.

Draco almost frowned as he saw the cool color in Harry's aura, telling him that Harry didn't like him very much.

"Yes, exactly," said Draco, "I heard he's some kind of _savage_ – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting his bed on fire."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry, his voice cold.

Draco shrugged, "I'm not saying _I_ think he's awful, I'm just saying that that's what I've heard." He grinned at Harry and said, "My Father always said that judgment must be reserved for special occasions. We mustn't make quick judgments because if you judge people, you will have no time to love them."

Harry was staring at him now, eyes wide.

"Are you always like this, or is this just a special occasion?" Harry finally blurted out.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't been around people long enough to find out what I'm like around people I haven't known all my life."

"That's you done, dear," said Madam Malkin to Harry, who hopped down from the footstool.

He hesitated, looking at Draco, who said, "If you wait for me, we can keep talking. But you don't have to."

Draco was surprised, but pleased to find that Harry chose to wait for him. He didn't quite understand why he felt like dancing at this development, which had most certainly not been in his dream.

Finally, Draco and Harry walked of the shop, to Hagrid, who handed Harry his ice cream.

"You have to come and see the broomsticks!" said Draco, looking at Harry, "That is the best place ever. Then there's the joke shops – although the ones in Hogsmeade – that's the village outside Hogwarts, is a lot nicer."

"Really?" asked Harry, looking at Draco, who nodded, "Yes, and the candy shops are very good too. Knockturn Alley's a good place to visit if you want to find things you can't find in Diagon Alley."

"I forbid ye from goin' there," said Hagrid in his growling voice. Draco shrugged, "I don't think you should. There's a certain appeal to the forbidden that draws people into doing what they're told not to do. It's reverse psychology."

Hagrid stared at him and so did Harry.

Draco only smiled and shrugged as he walked a little ahead, until finally he spotted –

"Pansy!" he called out to her.

She turned to look at him, smiling already saying, "Oh! You're better! We thought you were going to _die_! You gave us such a fright."

"Better?" asked Harry quizzically, looking at Draco, who only waved it off saying, "I was sick, but I'm better now. Have you seen Aran?"

"Er … I think I saw him with Layla in the Apothecary. I swear, those two spend so much time around herbs and making potions that they're going to know too much by the time they get into Hogwarts next year," said another witch.

"Yes," said Draco, "But you know that we all have to learn _something_, Daphne. And it's harmless – they don't spend nearly as much time as I do around books and other things." He turned to Harry, saying, "Oh, yeah, this is Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Pans, Daff, this is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" said Pansy, eyes widening.

"_The_ Harry Potter," echoed Daphne.

"See, you're famous!" said Draco, "Everybody knows who you are, even if you don't."

"Oh, no," moaned a boy who joined them, "please, avoid going off into your whole philosophy theory thing."

"Oh, please, Nott!" said Draco, scowling, "Just because you're still in your box doesn't mean we all have to be."

"Yes, and the next thing we'll know you'll be being Sorted into Gryffindor," said Daphne, sniffing.

"I wouldn't mind," said Draco.

"That's just sacrilege!" said Nott, "What would your grandfather say if he found out that you're not aiming for Slytherin like the rest of your family!"

"My grandfather must be spinning in his grave," said Draco dryly, "but I think my Father's made him crawl _out_ of his grave so he could box his ears."

"He married a Black, didn't he?"

Draco shrugged, thinking of his mother.

"Yes," said Layla, joining them. She shot Harry an odd look, but didn't say anything.

"Layla," said Draco, "this is Harry Potter, Harry this is my favorite sister, Layla."

Layla rolled her eyes, "I'm your _only_ sister."

"But not for long if Mother and Father keep at it at the rate they're going," said Aran.

"And that's my brother Aran who never knows when not to say something in public," said Draco, once he'd recovered from a coughing fit. Harry looked bemused.

"Whatever, Draco," said Aran, laughing, "just because you're eleven doesn't mean you know everything."

"You're only ten!" said Draco, glaring at his brother, who looked very much like him, excluding the fact that Aran's hair was darker, "You mustn't be talking about things like that. In fact, you shouldn't even be _thinking_ of such things."

"You sound so old," said Layla, laughing, "but come on, Harry Potter, Draco, we're going for a tour of Diagon Alley. Mother's got everything for you."

"What about Hagrid," said Harry, worried.

Draco looked at him, then said, "Don't worry; we'll meet up with him at the Leaky Cauldron. Run off and tell him so – he's over there." Draco pointed at Hagrid, who was speaking to a witch.

Harry nodded and ran off to speak with him. A minute later, Harry came back, breathlessly, saying, "He said okay, but to remember to show up in an hour."

"Great," said Layla, "you'll be with _us_ and not this lot."

"Oh, no." said Draco laughing, "We wouldn't want him to fall into bad company."

"Hey!" said Pansy, sounding offended.

Draco looked at Nott pointedly adding, "After all, they're still lost within their prejudices."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Daphne, "Oh, surely you can't tell us that you don't mind Muggles."

"They have excellent taste in shoes." said Draco, loftily, "Not to mention they have an excellent taste in fabrics and clothing without magic at all! Of course, they make much better shoes, and I will not condemn the best shoe-makers."  
Daphne shook her head, "Oh, Draco. You're too weird, you know that?"

"Yes, I know," said Draco, softly, "and someday … it might save us all. Now, come on, Layla, Aran … Harry."

The three of them left, wandering through Diagon Alley, and much to Harry's surprise, when he arrived an hour later with Draco at the Leaky Cauldron, he found that not only had he had the time of his life, but in fact, he had made a friend.

-3-

**Malfoys and Weasleys: Terminating the Feud**

Draco spent much of his time with his siblings, promising that he'd owl them as much as he possibly could.

But, Draco could feel the fingers of anticipation within him. He was going to go to _Hogwarts_ – with Harry Potter. And for the first time in his life he would be living away from home.

Draco had already sent off an owl to Harry more than once and was delighted to receive a reply almost at once. Most of Draco's letters were interrupted by things that Aran or Layla added as he wrote, annoying him very much.

By the time, the day that he was to leave arrived, Draco was excited, but terrified at the prospect of leaving everyone that he knew that loved him.

His father was away on a business trip that day, but Lucius had made it a point to have a nice little man-to-man talk before he left on his business trip, as he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Draco on that day.

Draco hurried off, boarding the train alone. He'd tried to find Harry, but did not locate him at all, so a little disappointed he'd boarded the train.

It occurred to Draco that Harry might be on the train somewhere, so he went looking for him.

"… and then you get the – " a redheaded boy was saying animatedly when Draco pulled open the compartment door.

For the first time, Draco felt shy. He did not have his usual companions with him – Crabbe and Goyle, or even any of the people he normally interacted – if briefly with. He felt Aran and Layla's absence keenly.

"Draco!" said Harry, his face suddenly lighting up with a smile. Draco smiled back uneasily.

"Hello," he said to the redhead, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

The redhead's blue eyes widened slightly before, casting a sideways glance at Harry, he said, "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

Oh dear, Draco thought in some dismay, Dad's going to kill me. Yet, Draco smiled and shook the redhead's hand.

"Were you talking about Quidditch?" asked Draco finally, trying to break the sudden silence.

"Oh, yes," said Ron, "I was telling him all about the …" and off he went about Quidditch and Draco quickly jumped into an argument as to which was better -- the actual flying or the game (something that seemed to make no sense to Harry).

"Personally, I think the Chudley Cannons are much better," Ron was saying when someone entered the compartment.

They all looked up and Draco sighed, "Hello, Blaise … Nott, Crabbe, Goyle. Can we help you?"

"Ah, so it's true," said Blaise, a sneer on his features. "Draco Malfoy has sided with Harry Potter and a Muggle-lover Weasel."

"Take that back," said Ron hotly, shooting to his feet.

Turning to look at Draco and Harry, Blaise said, "You know, Draco, you of all people ought to know that the Weasley family is the worse of the pureblood families. Surely you could teach Potter here to make friends with the _right_ sort of people if you know what I mean."

Draco looked at Blaise and then said very quietly, "I know the prejudices we've grown up with, _Blaise_, but I think it's time to stop. We should grow up. There's nothing wrong with Ron here. There's nothing wrong with the fact that they like Muggles."

"Except that they're worth less than rat shit," sneered Nott.

Draco shook his head, "Get out."

"Take that back _now_," said Ron, finding his voice at last. Harry stood up slowly, knowing that Draco was much calmer than Ron was, but he wouldn't be to hold him back by himself.

"Oh …" said Nott, eyes glittering, "so, you've sided with the wrong side, haven't you? You and Potter – who would've thought it? Imagine what your father will say when he hears about your friendship with Weasley."

"He'll say nothing." said Draco coolly, "And get out. Now!" he'd pulled out his wand, but he was uncertain whether he could cast any curse or hex that might cause them harm.

"No," said Blaise, looking at Crabbe and Goyle, "I don't think so. You've got food, and we haven't got any. I think we'll just …"

Goyle reached down to get some of the candies that Draco had more or less tried to organize without realizing he'd been organizing candy, and Ron moved forward, when he let out a yell of pain.

Draco made a quick sound of disgust, moving away from the rat that dangled there.

The four boys finally left and Ron hurried over to check on his rat.

"Ugh … how can you _touch_ that … that … that _thing_?" asked Draco.

"It's only Scabbers. He won't hurt you, you know," said Ron. "I think he's been knocked unconscious … No, he's gone back to sleep!"

"I don't trust that rat," said Draco, feeling uneasy, the hairs on his neck prickling feeling the flight-or-fight reaction that he always got when he saw someone bad … or something he couldn't trust.

"Scabbers been in my family for years." said Ron, looking at Draco in surprise, "There's nothing wrong with him at all."

Draco sighed, giving him an uneasy smile, "I know there's nothing wrong with your rat … it's just me. I'm just paranoid."

Just then a girl came into the compartment, looking around and said, "What _has_ been going on?"

"And what did he mean?" asked Harry, looking at Draco, "About you? That you ought to know which families to make friends with?"

Ron looked at Harry saying, "Well, my dad told me some stuff about Draco's family. No offense," he added, looking at Draco, "but the Malfoy family is infamous for siding with You-Know-Who. They were among the first to come back claiming that they'd been bewitched, but my dad reckons that Lucius Malfoy didn't need a reason to go to the Dark Side – that he knew what he was doing all along."

"In other words," said Draco, "Like most folks in the Wizarding World, they believe that my family's Dark all the way." Draco sighed, "Can we help you with something?"

"Hello," the girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said, looking at her up and down from her bushy hair to her large front teeth.

_Make her your friend_, a part of Draco whispered – the part that felt older and different. This was the part of Draco that _had_ lived this before in a very different way.

"Pleasure," said Hermione, shaking not the hand Draco stuck out for a handshake.

"What do you want?" asked Ron, not very nicely.

"You'd better hurry and put your robes on. I've been up to ask to the conductor and he says we're nearly there." Hermione shot them a suspicious look, "You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we get there!"

"We haven't been fighting," said Ron, scowling terribly at her, "Scabbers has!"

"Now, would you mind leaving us while we change?" asked Harry, almost as sullenly as Ron.

Hermione headed out the door, pausing at the threshold, saying to Ron, "You've got dirt on your nose – did you know?"

Draco was the only one of the three boys who smiled at her as she left, saying, "Bye, Hermione, we'll see you when we get there."

"Oh, no," said Ron, "please don't tell me you _fancy_ her!"

Draco burst out laughing, "She's as attractive as an Alsatian! To me at least, though I suppose that _someone_ might think she's appealing."

Ron looked at Harry who rolled his eyes.

xxx

They arrived at the castle, and they were ushered into a room by a stern looking witch by the name of Professor McGonagall. Draco heard a snippet of her thoughts as her eyes landed on Harry.

_Harry Potter … I haven't seen you since you were a baby_ …

Draco quickly blocked the thoughts. He didn't like being a Telepath much, seeing as it allowed him to invade other people's privacy without meaning to or on a whim.

Professor McGonagall gave her welcoming speech, which Draco tuned out as his father had told him already.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, and Draco heard, "Blah, blah, blahty blah, yada yadaty. Lose points blah, blah, yada, yakky yak, blah, I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours." Draco straightened, looking at her, finally paying attention, "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Draco ignored the rest of what she said.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Draco heard Harry asked.

"Some sort of test," said Ron to Harry.

"Shh!" said Draco to them, "Watch this … hang on, just wait …"

They looked where he was looking expectantly and much to their surprise they saw ghosts coming through the wall.

They were white, pearly and transparent.

Draco smiled at the amazement that he beheld in Harry's aura, feeling a warmth within him that he could not explain away.

The eleven-year-old shrugged it off as a feeling of friendship.

Somewhere in a distant place that borders our world but is and is not a part of it simultaneously, a being smiled.

xxx

"Do you know what you are doing?"

The being smiled, "I can hope, Elder."

The Elder looked at the being, "You cannot betray us."

"I know. But they _do_ know of us," said the being, "They call us the Fates." It smiled whimsically, "They believe that we are three. They have many myths, those of the Mortal World, about us. The Three Fates."

"Oh, really?" said the Elder coldly, "And whose fault is that?"

"My predecessor is at fault. He was the one who told the job description of the Fate. They have so many of the details wrong."

"He was not to interfere with the Mortal dealings."

"As you believe I am not." said the Fate, "And that makes _you_ a hypocrite. Did you not _deliberately_ allow that protégé of yours – Harry Potter to live when he should have not lived at all?"

"It was meant to be!" spluttered the Elder. "Do not think I am Elder for naught. I know the workings of the universe much better than you. You are young."

"I am over a millennia old." replied the Fate, "By their reckoning, by the Mortals' reckoning, I am old. And it is not as though the Ancients never messed about with the intricate workings of humanity."

"We are not Aerials," replied the Elder. "We do not give a definition or name to what we are. _They_ do. The fools! They think they can stay out of our little 'spat' as they so put it."

"You've had trouble with them, I see," said the being quietly.

The Elder sighed, "Again, I must ask you … do you know what you are doing? You cannot change things due to a mere whim. You cannot fool about with free will. The Aerials gave them that gift. We cannot take it away."

The Fate's mouth twisted into something that was to resemble a smile, "No. We were great once, weren't we? Us – the Fates, the Powers, the Elohim, the Aerials … the Gibborim … and the Grigori … we were great once."

"Yes." The Elder's eyes darkened, "But the Grigori cost us too many things. The Elohim and Aerials were one once, and they split because of their decision to take Mortal brides and beget children with them. The higher Bene Elohim declared them abominations. A cursed hybrid that should never have existed."

"But do we agree?"

"No." said the Elder. "They would call us evil, to taint the blood of the Supreme Power with Mortal blood, but we call them cruel for killing off those who were merely born as the offspring of one of ours and a Mortal."

"And who is our enemy … who is our friend?" asked the Being softly. "The Aerials will not be able to stay out of this one. Not if that boy is going the way I think he is."

"You have Chosen, I see," said the Elder, studying the younger being. The Fate was young for an immortal, but weary of the immortal life that only allowed them to be observers rather than take part of that life. They were not within Time, but they were not out of it either.

"Yes," said the Fate.

"And what if he is not the one?"

"Then I will wait another millennia for another one just like him." The Fate smiled grimly, "I have a feeling he will past the test, however. As you know, we rarely choose wrong. I was my predecessor's first choice. Draco Malfoy is mine. It is logical, after all, my predecessor is within that boy…" the Fate pointed at the redhead boy next to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, "And you have chosen to have Harry Potter as your protégé … I have chosen Draco Malfoy as mine."

"Logical?" said the Elder, "I believe it would have been more logical if you had chosen Hermione."

The Fate only smiled and said, "But I have chosen her too … you will see. We will win, I will make it so."

And it would. Even if the price was the price of all their kind … their immortality … hell, even their entire race.

The Fate smiled grimly as it watched the boy. Already … it was going according to plan.

_Of course it would_, the Fate thought, _my kind has been manipulating Mortals since before they understood the word._

xxx

Draco walked up as his name was called.

"Good luck," Harry whispered behind him, and Draco smiled faintly, walking up trying to seem less nervous.

The hat was placed on his head and a small voice said softly, _Well, well, a Mystic … haven't seen one of those in many years. And one of the two that have had a second life …_

_It was a dream_, Draco thought confused.

The Hat did not say anything, instead said, _I imagine you do not wish to be in Slytherin_ …

The part of Draco that felt older, somehow, said, _No!_

_Very well, then_ … _I always thought you belonged here anyhow …_

"Gryffindor!" yelled the Hat.

-4-

**Mysteries Unexplained**

Draco was sitting at the Gryffindor table and he could feel Pansy's glare. Blaise Zabini's eyes were boring a hole into the back of his head, and Daphne looked disappointed. Nott simply looked angry while Crabbe and Goyle looked confusedly at him.

Draco knew why – why Millicent Bullstrode would look at him bemusedly. He knew why all the Slytherin First Years would look at him as though his being in a different House was a huge betrayal for them.

Long ago, when they were around three or four, Draco had declared himself superior. Ever since then, they followed him. It was expected that he become a Slytherin.

_Take that_! Draco thought to himself, not knowing where the unexpected resentment toward his father and childhood friends came from.

"I do hope they start right away …" Hermione was saying somewhere.

They had met the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick already, seen _why_ he was called that.

Draco had found out a few interesting things about his classmates – such as Seamus was a halfblood because his mother was a witch and his father was a Muggle. Neville Longbottom had been raised by his grandmother, apparently, not by his parents, something that surprised a part of Draco.

Draco was glancing around himself, interestedly, when Harry suddenly said, "Ouch," and clapped a hand to his forehead.

"What is it?" asked Percy Weasley.

"N-nothing," said Harry, but Draco could tell that Harry was lying. He could see the bright red on his aura around the same lines of the lightning scar, telling him that Harry was in pain. But it faded quickly enough, to Draco's relief.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous," said Percy, "that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions …"

"That's Uncle Sev," said Draco at the exact same time.

Percy stopped talking and everyone turned to stare at him.

Draco blushed. "He's my Godfather," he explained, "I've known him since I was baby so I call him Uncle Sev."

"Oh, dear," said one of the Weasley twins – George, Draco thought.

"Poor thing," said the other, "you must be traumatized!"

Draco laughed, "His bark is worse than his bite, as they say. He only _thinks_ he's mean, cruel and bitter. He's really an overgrown teddy bear if you deal with him the right way." Draco shrugged, "Though I imagine he doesn't like most people because of a certain failed relationship I'm forbidden to ask about. I think it had to do with a girl – a student, maybe. I don't actually know the details."

"Wow." said Fred, grinning evilly, "You sure know quite a bit. How 'bout you give Ron the boot and come with us?"

"Yeah, you could be our protégé," said George.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I think I'll stay with Ron and Harry, if you don't mind, but I'm sure I can make the time for you. After all, everybody wants my company, don't they?"

They laughed at the sarcasm in his voice.

"So, Draco," asked Seamus, "does that mean everybody's wrong – including my mother, about you? That you're just an evil spoiled rotten little rich kid?"

Draco shrugged, "I get almost everything I want – not everything, though. My dad won't let me." He stopped. "Eh, I just called him my dad. I mean my father – he thinks 'dad' is too soft for him and makes him lose that 'I'm-_so_-evil!' aura if we ran about calling him Daddy or Dad."

Seamus snorted at the expressions going across Draco's face.

"So that's why you call your dad 'Father?'"

"Partly," said Draco looking at Neville, "but also because it's formal, but he's not _that_ bad."

Finally, it was time to head to bed.

When they arrived at the Fat Lady, Draco was not amused to find that the password was "Caput Draconis."

"Behead the Dragon?" Draco muttered. "My _name_ is Draconis! How can they have that as password? It's like they're saying they're going to behead me!"  
Ron and Harry burst out laughing at his words.

"Oh, sod off," Draco said, disgruntled, which only made them laugh even harder.

xxx

Draco didn't know how Harry could stand it. From the moment that he, Ron, and Harry ventured out of their House to the first day of their classes, people gawked.

"There look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Which one? The one wearing the glasses – ?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

"Bugger off the lot of you!" Draco finally exploded at them, surprising them. "We're not some freak show!"

Ron sniggered and Harry stared at him.

"Wow, Drake, you'd never be able to deal with being a celebrity," said Ron in some amusement.

Draco rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Technically, I already am one. I mean, look at me – I'm a Malfoy and I'm in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin where my family's been in for centuries – almost as far back as anyone can remember. It's always been that way. Not only that, but I'm technically speaking the Malfoy heir – well the first heir at any rate. If I die really young, then my sister Layla gets the Malfoy fortune, seeing as she's five minutes older than Aran _and_ would you look at that! Lucius Malfoy's eldest son is hanging about with Harry Potter!"

Harry winced. "Oh." he said, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Draco airily. Then he frowned, thinking about the time, "What time is it?"

"Erm … a quarter to nine," said Ron. Draco cursed, but he turned around and ran off for the Gryffindor dorms.

"What's with him?" he heard Ron ask Harry as he left.

Once he arrived into the room he shared with them and the rest of the Gryffindor boys, Draco reached into his trunk and pulled out the last potion. He glanced at it. It was running low and he'd have to talk to Uncle – _Professor_ Snape, he corrected himself, about replenishing his supply, he thought as he poured out a small amount and downed that, shuddering at the feelings he got when he took this potion.

Sighing, Draco placed it away, as he did so, his hand brushing against a very odd cloth. Draco stopped and stared into the trunk.

Apparently, his getting accepted into Hogwarts merited an award … the cloak he'd admired once as a young child was in there, along with another cloak that was his, inherited through his grandmother.

Draco slammed the lid closed and ran off to his Potions class.

xxx

"Slimy git!" Harry exploded, "Like he expects me to remember everything I read about during the summer? I _did_ read my books, but I didn't think I'd be facing an interrogation on the first day here!"

"He's evil. I hear he favors the Slytherins more," said Ron.

"He's not _that_ bad," said Draco simultaneously. "He's just … a little strict and demanding …"

"Right," said Harry and Ron in unison looking at him.

Draco only shrugged.

"Cheer up," said Ron, finally, "he's always taking points from Fred and George."

"Can we come with you to meet Hagrid," Draco asked abruptly.

Both Ron and Harry looked at each other then at Draco.

"How'd you know about that?" asked Harry, a little suspicious, a little amazed. Draco shrugged, "I didn't."

"Then why did you ask?" asked Ron, "You weren't there when Harry got Hagrid's owl."

"I know that. I don't know how I knew. The same way I know you're going fall in love with – " Draco broke off. He didn't want to go there.

_That blasted mudblood married the weasel … how pathetic. You see what you are allying yourself with, boy? _

Draco pressed a hand to his head, shaking it slightly, trying to get rid of the voices in his head.

"What?" said Ron.

"Nothing," said Draco. "Nothing at all. Don't worry about it."

Draco walked purposely ahead of them. Behind him he heard Ron asking Harry, "Why do I get the feeling he's not telling us something?"

xxx

Draco went with Ron and Harry to meet Hagrid. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house at the edge of the forbidden forest.

_A cloaked figure… blood… unicorn…Voldemort_…

Draco staggered into Harry, a handing flying upward to touch his head. He shook his head to clear his vision.

"All right?" asked Ron, looking at him.

"I'm fine," said Draco quickly.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" asked Harry anxiously.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry, looking at him worriedly.

Draco shrugged, "I'll be fine."

Inwardly, Draco was trying to puzzle out the images. _Why_ he'd thought of Voldemort, Draco didn't know. The images seemed to surge forth in front of him.

"Fang," Draco murmured just as the door swung open.

"What?" said Harry, looking at him.

Draco's eyes landed on the huge boarhound dog Hagrid was holding back.

"You're Fang, aren't you?" he asked the dog, moving to scratch it behind the ears. Hagrid let go of Fang, who immediately bounded at Draco, and licked his ears as Draco petted the dog, cooing over it, murmuring nonsense.

"Yeh like dogs?" asked Hagrid, looking at Draco as he kissed Fang on the nose, laughing when he was licked by a rough tongue.

"I love animals," said Draco, absently. "My mother got me a unicorn once. It was a foal." He smiled up at Hagrid, "It's still somewhere around the Manor. It comes when I call it – Layla said it was because…" Draco trailed off, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Hagrid only looked amused and Ron coughed.

"Oh, stop it," said Draco, crossly looking at Ron. "It's not like you aren't one too!"

Draco turned to look at Harry, wondering at the waves of unhappiness radiating from him.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"I – nothing," said Harry.

_Who's the one not saying everything now?_ Draco thought, looking at him. For some odd reason, images kept trying to surface into his conscious.

Draco sighed, and gave up his struggle. It had _not_ been a dream, after all.

The life… it had been a certain future – but this was the life he wanted. Draco almost smiled in relief when he felt his mind right itself when he finally admitted that he was living his second life.

That was also the moment Draco Malfoy decided that be damned if he was going to let the future go the way it had gone in his previous life.

"Make yerselves at home…" Hagrid busied himself by pouring boiling water into a large teapot and placing rock cakes on a plate.

"This is Ron," said Harry, nodding at Ron. "Draco you already know."

Hagrid glanced at him and nodded, "I know yeh… yer Lucius Malfoy's boy, aren't yeh?"

Draco nodded, standing up. He could sense Harry's amusement as Fang followed him.

"Looks like you've got a fan," said Harry, nodding at the dog.

Draco shrugged. "He's okay."

They sat down and made themselves comfortable as Fang put his head on Draco's lap. Draco sat there quietly, listening to them talk – about everything. He was musing and not all together sure whether or not he was doing that correctly, but he was musing on his old life.

The memories of the life he had lived prior to this one – the one in which he'd been Sorted into Slytherin, ordered to kill Dumbledore and Harry Potter – where his father was thrown into jail on charges of murder and mayhem… where his mother became paranoid and clingy. He was sorting through those memories.

Something had made him regain his humanity… some semblance of decency formed within him had surfaced and made him switch sides.

Except his father had gone mad and tortured him for God knew how long before he – Draco Malfoy had died and then woken up in his bed nearly seven years in the past.

He idly wondered what had happened between that gap – between death and waking in this life.

It had been a dream, but it was not a dream at the same time. The memories were shaky, watery even. They were like ghosts of themselves as though they had never happened. They _hadn't_ happened, Draco reminded himself. In this world… in this life… this dimension – this – this – this – whatever this was, it had not happened. In this place, he had younger siblings – a brother and a sister. He had parents who did not secretly hate each other. Far from hating each other, in fact, Draco thought that the Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy of this time loved each other deeply.

They were soul mates if his memory of seeing them together – with their auras overlapping to form a golden halo – the golden of the sunset sky… they had to be soul mates…

"Draco?" asked Harry, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking over at the boy who in another time, another life had refused his friendship.

"Look at this," Harry said, waving a newspaper clip. Draco took it from him and read the cutting from the _Daily Prophet_:

**Gringotts Break-in Latest**

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown…

Draco stared at the article, quickly scanning it through. His mind cut to the date…

_There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it._

Draco would have stumbled and fallen if he had not been sitting. As it was, he almost fell out of his chair, feeling his face twist against his will in pain. His hand flew to his temple, rubbing at it.

_It wouldn't hurt so much,_ a small little voice said to him, _if you just let the visions come instead of trying to block them out_.

_What would you know about it?_ Draco silently questioned the voice irritably.

_Why, I gave you that power… you do remember me, do you not? Or have you forgotten?_

Draco didn't answer. He closed his eyes, and saw a flash of light. A being made of lights that looked like flames running up and down many strings. The most remarkable thing about this being was the eyes.

Draco opened them with a start, the only words in his mind were: _who… what are you?_

"…co? Are you okay?" asked Harry anxiously.

Draco nodded, "Yeah… I'm fine… I just have a headache…" he looked at Harry, smiling wanly, "You were saying?"

"I was saying that whoever broke into Gringotts broke in the day we were there. Remember?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah…Yes, I remember. I didn't hear anything, though… I could send an owl to my father and ask him if he knows anything…"

Hagrid did not approve of this idea, clearly stating his disapproval as he offered them more rock cakes.

xxx

"Hagrid emptied out vault seven hundred and thirteen that same day – what if it were that vault? I mean the article said that the vault was emptied out _before_ somebody tried to break into Gringotts." said Harry, still ranting as they got ready for bed that night, "If it _was_ that vault – where's that package?"

"What _was_ it," asked Draco, "to require such high security? And _why_ did Hagrid go and get it for Dumbledore?"

"And what about Snape?" asked Harry "I get the feeling he really hates me and Hagrid knows why."

"Well," said Draco sleepily, "my father once said he had a thing for James Potter… your dad…"

"Wait, what?" asked Harry, looking across the room, but Draco was already fast asleep.

-5-

**Of Villains and Heroes**

Harry seemed to have an instinctive hatred for Blaise Zabini and Nott. Particularly Blaise.

It was lucky, Draco thought in some relief, that they only had Potions with the Slytherins. He did not want to be stared at by his old crowd of friends, who decided to shun him now that he was in Gryffindor.

However, Ron was the first to point out the notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room.

"Typical," Harry said darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself in front of Zabini and Nott."

"Oh, chin up," said Draco, "you'll be awesome. You'll knock their socks off."

Ron and Harry gaped at Draco, who only smiled and continued to calmly write a letter to someone. He shrugged and said lightly, "My cousin Maya always says that. She's from the branch over other side of the world… North America, I think."

"Oh," said Ron.

Draco continued writing in tiny, but neat and precise handwriting.

"Who are you writing that novel to?" asked Fred joining them.

"My sister and brother," said Draco. "Aran and Layla demanded that I tell them everything unless I want to be cursed into next Friday."

"Oh," said George. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade? I can sneak you out and teach you the finer points of rule-breaking."

"You," said Draco, amused, "they say that Slytherin is the evil House, but it's really Gryffindor that breaks all the rules, isn't it? Then Slytherin gets in trouble for trying to point that out. My father says that Slytherin is famous for rule-breaking and generally backstabbing people. Very uncomfortable House, I should think." He tilted his head, and then smiled, "I rather like this House. I'm very happy as a Gryffindor – even if I did make my Grandfather Arabaxas roll over in his grave… and _his_ father and his father's father…"

"Right," said Harry.

"Okay, I'm off," said Draco, standing. He nodded at Fred and George who smiled evilly and they went off.

xxx

"Blood-flavored lollipops?" Fred asked as they walked back into the Gryffindor common room nearly two hours later.

"What's wrong with them? They're okay – they're designed for vampires, but they taste the way blood tastes for vampires." said Draco, "They don't actually taste like blood. Just honey and something else…"

"Right. But still… oh, look boys, I've got butterbeers."

"Huh?" said Harry, looking over at the drinks.

"Want some?" asked Draco holding a bottle out. Harry shook his head and went back to… to doing whatever it was he was doing.

Draco frowned as he felt the waves of some strange emotion coming from Harry. He sighed as he realized Harry was brooding again.

xxx

On Thursday, when the mail arrived, Neville received a Remembrall, which was much more interesting than Draco's own letter from home and his sweets, which he laughingly gave to Ron when he saw the gleam in the blue eyes.

"Honestly," Draco said, "I don't know _how_ you stay that gangly when you eat so much!"

"You're practically anorexic," said Ron around his forkful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," said Draco automatically.

"You sound like Mum," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"You could choke and die, but I suppose if you really think talking with your mouth full is more important than _not_ choking to death, be my guest. I won't cry at your funeral, however."

Harry burst out laughing at the expression on Draco's face as he spoke. Next to him, Seamus and Dean also laughed appreciatively, "He's got a point," they said.

Ron shrugged, swallowed, then said, "I won't choke and _die_. You need to eat."

"I'm a vegetarian. This is meat. I don't do meat – meat and I are mortal enemies."

"I see," said Ron in the tone of someone who did not see at all.

Just then, Neville who had been talking about his Remembrall, saying, "When it turns red it means you've forgotten something." The Remembrall turned scarlet and he added, "Problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

"And here comes trouble," Draco muttered, spotting the Slytherins walking by. It was Nott who took the Remembrall from Neville's hand.

Draco stood up with Ron and Harry, who were both itching for a fight with the two boys. Draco was not interested in fighting – especially not Blaise.

He winced at the thought of what his father might say if he was caught fighting with Zabini…

"What's going on?" asked Professor McGonagall, sharply.

"Nott's got my Remembrall," said Neville.

"Just looking," said Nott and he walked away with Zabini next to him and Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

xxx

When they hurried out to the grounds for their first flying lesson, the Slytherins were already there.

Draco had a vision/memory of the time he'd taunted Harry by taunting Neville. He had the feeling that Nott would be taking his place in that activity and so, he walked slowly.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Harry, looking concerned.

"Yes… I'm fine," said Draco. "Just… Just – Harry, wait… don't get into trouble… don't do anything… heroic…"

"All right," said Harry gamely, but obviously wondering what on earth Draco was talking about.

xxx

Draco's broomstick jumped into his hand when he said up, and he grinned at Harry. They had both gotten their broomsticks to obey on their first try. Harry, he saw with some sort of odd pleasure inside him, grinned happily at him.

Ron, however, his broomstick only hit him in the face, something that had Harry and Draco coughing to hide their laughter. Ron ears turned red as he snapped, "Oh, shut up!"

Draco shrugged, amusedly. He looked around and saw that Neville Longbottom's broomstick hadn't moved at all and Hermione Granger – who'd bored them all stupid with so-called helpful tips from a book she'd gotten called _Quidditch Through the Ages_ – _her_ broomstick only rolled over.

Madam Hooch taught them how to mount their broomsticks and how to hold them correctly, praising Draco.

_Of course you'd know how to do this… you were Seeker once. Too bad you can't be seeker now. Maybe you'll be Chaser… or you can be reserve seeker_, a small voice that sounded remarkably like Draco's own voice, but somehow older and a far more cynical, said.

Draco sighed. He felt like he had two people living inside his body. One that was older and the other that was younger and had only lived this life.

"… steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two – "

"Neville, don't," said Draco quickly, but it was too late. The other boy had pushed hard against the ground before Madam Hooch's whistle touched her mouth.

"He's going to fall," said Draco, sounding alarmed and a moment later, Neville fell to the floor, "… and break his wrist," Draco added softly.

"Broken wrist," announced Madam Hooch. She forbade them to touch their broomsticks at all while she went with Neville to the Hospital Wing.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"Shut up, Nott," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy.

Draco closed his eyes. "Oh Pans," he murmured as she continued, "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Nott lunged for the Remembrall lying in the grass.

"Harry, don't," began Draco, but Harry was already stepping forward, saying, "Give that here, Nott."

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!"

Draco watched with some horrified fascination, idly wondering if this was what _he'd_ looked like in the past life – before the Fate – (was that what it was?) intervened, as Nott jumped on his broomstick and shot upward.

"No, don't," said Draco softly as Harry grabbed his broom.

"_No!"_ yelled Hermione Granger, drowning out Draco's whispered protest. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her and Draco sighed. He didn't know what to do… should he change this future – or should he let it be?

The choice was made for him when Harry jumped on the broomstick and flew up into the sky.

Draco knew he was too far away to hear what was being said, but he heard it… as a memory of a past life he had never lived.

_Give it here or I'll knock you off that broom!_

_Oh, yeah?_

_No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck…_

_Catch it if you can, then!_

"He's going to get himself _killed_," muttered Hermione Granger, suddenly next to Draco.

Draco shook his head to clear it. "No… he'll catch it."

Harry was diving after the Remembrall. Draco was about to cheer, when Professor McGonagall yelled, "HARRY POTTER!"

Draco mouthed the words along with her, for he remembered them in a way he could not explain away.

Certainly, things from his dream-life were different, but not by much. It would take much more than his being in Gryffindor and Harry Potter's friend to change the future, Draco saw. He felt some dismay within him – it was a distant dismay, the little part of him that was detached and aware of another life… the part of him that insisted he had lived this before in a different life… a different version. It insisted he had met a being made of light.

McGonagall was marching Harry away and Ron was furiously trying defend him.

"But Nott –"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Draco could feel the sick sensation in his stomach – but the detachedness in which he felt it, told him that the emotions of dread radiated mostly from Harry.

xxx

"Harry!" said Ron, when Harry joined Draco and Ron at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Listen," said Harry in a soft whisper, "I thought I was done for – but she didn't expel me – she made me a Seeker."

"_What_?" asked Ron.

"But First Years are _never_ –" said Draco, but that little piece of him was saying in a tone of resentment, _they do if they're Harry Potter… St. Potter… perfect little Golden Boy…_

Draco ignored that voice.

"She took me to Defense Against the Dark Arts class and demanded to borrow Wood – I thought she was going to beat me or something, but it turns out that Wood is a Fifth Year and he's the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain."

"Is he?" asked Draco, avidly interested. "He's gonna be a professional and get hired by – I mean… what happened?"

Ron and Harry stared at Draco. Draco silently prayed they change the subject on his little slip-up.

"Well," said Ron, "_what_ did happen?"

"Well, she introduce and she told him she'd found him a Seeker. She said I was a natural and that Charlie –" who Draco had discovered was Ron's brother, " – couldn't have done it!"

"Brilliant!" said Ron, wide-eyed, "Charlie could have gone and played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons!"

"Speaking of dragons…" Draco murmured, almost to himself, "doesn't Hagrid have one?"

"What?" said Ron as Harry simantaneously said, "What do you mean? Hagrid _wants_ a dragon…"

"But Seeker…?" said Ron, whose mind had a one-way track.

"You're the youngest player in a century," said Draco quietly.

"Yeah, Wood told me," said Harry, shoveling food into his mouth. Draco sighed, and pushed his food around. He wasn't particularly hungry as usual.

They were just getting started on the subject of Harry's training for Seeker when Fred and George came over.

"Well done," said George, "Wood told us. We're on the team –"

"Beaters, I know," said Draco rolling his eyes.

Fred shrugged and continued for George, "I tell you, were going to win that Quidditch Cup this year. We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

Draco had the mental image of Wood skipping and couldn't help the snort. Fred nodded at him, "Yes, you see? Harry has to be good to make him act that way."

"Hmm," said Draco helplessly amused for some odd reason.

The twins had just left when Draco spotted the four last people he really wanted to see.

"Here comes trouble, boys," Draco muttered to Ron and Harry, who followed his gaze.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" asked Nott with a nasty smile, "When are you getting on the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry observed coolly. Draco might have smiled in approval at Harry's words had it not been for the fact that that little part of him stung in the memory. Draco shoved it back into the dark recesses of his mind and prepared to enjoy the moment even though he knew what was coming next.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Nott. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact."

"What's the matter?" asked Blaise, "Never heard of a Wizard's duel before, I suppose."

"Of course he has," said Ron. "I'm his second. Who's yours?"

Nott didn't even look at the three boys next to him, saying lazily, "Zabini."

"Oh dear," said Draco very quietly.

"Excuse me," said Hermione Granger suddenly, "I couldn't help but overhear what you and Nott were saying."

Ron said at the exact same time very loudly, "Can't a person eat in this place?"

_I do believe,_ Draco thought to himself, _that they are going to end up in the same messy love triangle they did before… unless, of course, I give them a little push_…

He thought about that as he listened avidly to Hermione, who continued as Ron hadn't interrupted, "…mustn't go wandering around school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"Suppose we don't get caught?" Draco suggested suddenly, "Think of the fun we'd have. Oh, joy, we'd get a midnight duel, a nice romantic tryst – ow! Harry, what was that for?"

Harry rolled his eyes at him and Ron looked apoplectically at him. Draco only smiled at him sweetly and then added, "And it's really none of your business."

"Good-bye," said Ron, standing. Harry and Ron both left the table and then turned to Draco, "Coming or what?"

"Yes. Give me a second," said Draco and he turned back to Hermione. "They don't really mean anything by it. Don't take it too personally. I'm sure you're a nice girl with the right intentions, but haven't you ever heard – the road to hell is paved with good intentions." He gave her a last smile, before following his two best friends out of the Great Hall, already scheming for ways of avoiding getting caught.

xxx

"We _could_ tell Filch there's somebody going to be wandering about at night," said Draco.

"No, we're going," said Ron. "And you're coming with us. I don't trust them. I know he'll have something sneaky planned. All Slytherins are evil."

"I resent that," said Draco lightly, "my family was all in Slytherin. I'm the one breaking the mold."

"Oh… sorry," said Ron. "Maybe your family's okay, I s'pose, but most of the Slytherins aren't."

"True," said Draco with a wry smile, "but my sister and brother – _especially_ my brother will likely end up in Slytherin, you know. I suppose I could blackmail him into begging to be in Gryffindor…"

"Wouldn't Lucius kill you?" asked Ron, curiously.

"No. He'd be really mad and yell for a bit, but that's all," said Draco shrugging. He smiled at them adding, "I'm spoiled rotten – we're rich, what do you expect?"

"More children to even it out?" Ron suggested.

Draco threw his pillow at him. In less than a minute, the whole First Year boys' dormitory was involved in a miniature pillow war that sent feathers flying.

xxx

At half past eleven, Ron, Draco, and Harry were sneaking out of the Gryffindor Tower, only to find Hermione Granger armed with her snooty airs and pink bathrobe barring their way.

"_You_!" said Ron, "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother Percy – he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Come on," said Harry to Ron and Draco.

Draco sighed. He'd hoped she'd understood his words to stop interfering, but she had not. Idly, he hoped that he could somehow make this work to his advantage, but before he could say anything, they were through the portrait hole. She was still hissing at them as they climbed out of it, "Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away," said Harry.

"Do you have any idea how many times you mentioned that _you're_ going to be looking bad?" asked Draco, curiously, "I mean, I hate to say it, but you sound a little hypocritical. You're interested in your own advantage – not the House's."

Hermione opened to mouth to argue her point, but then shut it. She couldn't win this, so she said instead, "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so –"

"Ah, tough luck," said Draco, hiding a smile, "The Fat Lady's gone on a nighttime visit!"

"Now what am I going to do?"

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."

"And it really wasn't your problem, until you made it be," added Draco, "But you can come with us."

"I'm coming with you," said Hermione at the same time.

"No she's not!" said Ron, "What are you doing – inviting –ummphh." Draco put his hand over Ron's mouth whispering, "What harm is it? She'll never shut up if we don't let her come. Trust me. I've got a sister."

"So do I!" said Ron loudly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "But you don't know how to deal with girls."

"You realize I can hear, right?" asked Hermione, sounding offended, "And if you think I'm going to stand out her and wait for Filch to catch me, you've got another think coming for you. If he finds all four of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trhying to stop you and can back me up."

"You've got some nerve –" said Ron even louder.

Draco rolled his eyes and whispered, "_Girls_!"

"Shut up, all of you! I think I heard something."

"Neville!" said Draco, trying not give into his sense of ridiculous, which was tickled pink.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out her for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville."

"The password's 'pig snout'," added Draco, "but it won't help you now as the Fat Lady's gone off for a stroll."

"How's your arm?" asked Harry.

"Fine. Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

xxx

Later Draco would wonder why it had to happen this way exactly. Had it happened like this before – with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville?

He could remember his side of it – going to Filch and leaving a note, but he had no idea what happened with them. He remembered the glee – the idea that he could get them into trouble…

But, now he was seeing it from this point of view. He felt like he should have known it would have happened, but he still felt the surprise when Filch's voice whispered, "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

They all ducked around the corner toward the door, when Filch muttered, "They're here somewhere… probably hiding…"

"This way!" Harry mouthed at them, and poor Neville, terrified and clumsy, he tripped, grabbed Ron and the pair of them toppled into a suit of armor.

Draco later remembered that they ran, no longer caring about the noise and that somehow, they ended up in a room… with a three-headed dog.

"Fluffy!" said Draco, looking at dog.

The other four stared at him as though he were mad, and then said, Harry, "Let's get out of here."

Draco took one last look at the room and saw that the dog guarded a trapdoor in the floor.

Thoughtfully, he ran after his friends. None of them stopped running until they reached the seventh floor and gasped out the password.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron, finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione snapped, getting both her breath and bad temper back, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No," said Draco thoughtfully, before Hermione could tell them, "it was standing on a trapdoor…"

"No, _not_ the –" Hermione broke off, and looked at Draco with new eyes, "it was standing on a trapdoor, yes. It's obviously guarding something." She stood, glaring at them adding, "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have been killed – or worse expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"No we don't mind," said Ron. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I'm very pleased with myself," murmured Draco, loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear him, "I had a very entertaining night adventure. And I do believe we've got a mystery on our hands. Harry – I think that's where the little package you said Hagrid took out of the vault is."

xxx

Harry and Ron came to regard the night as Draco did – as an awesome adventure and all three boys were keen on having another one.

Ron suggested that the package was valuable or dangerous.

Harry said it was probably both.

Draco said it was something very odd such as an entire collection of famous Witches and Wizards cards. When both boys looked at him annoyed, he only protested his innocence by saying that it didn't _have_ to be a logical thing as long as it made sense to the person guarding it.

Draco, Ron, and Harry were amused at the expression on the four Slytherins' faces when they realized that all three of them were still at the school – a little tired, but not in trouble or expelled.

The days slipped by and Harry received a Nimbus Two Thousand, something Draco envied because he only had a Comet Two Sixty. Harry left Ron and Draco to fend for themselves as he became busy with Quidditch.

Ron discovered that Draco had a tendency to study far, far too much, but he was game for playing a well thought-out prank on any of their Housemates or those of other Houses.

He got along well with Fred and George, keenly interested in their pranks and the methods of not getting caught.

Ron complained once that Draco was going to be a Fred and George combined in the miniature.

"That's exactly what we're hoping for," said George.

"Yes, we need an heir to carry on the tradition of the pranksters," said Fred. "Draco's an ideal person for it. He'll carry on after we've left."

"Only for about a year," pointed out Harry.

They'd shrugged and gone back to plotting. Draco learned that the Weasley twins wanted to open a joke shop – like Zonko's. So, Draco voluntarily helped them with the more complicated potions, seeing as even Snape couldn't find fault with his potions. Draco knew that some said Snape was playing favorites – because Draco was the only Gryffindor Snape _never_ picked on, but almost… approved.

On the morning of Halloween, Draco somehow managed to find himself promising to tell Dean a Wizarding Halloween legend – a type of ghost story, as Dean put it. Dean was Muggle-born and he was interested in hearing more about Wizarding culture. Draco had offered to tell him some of the lesser known legends. Somehow, Seamus heard of the promise and wanted to be told the story too, and then Neville got involved – then Ron and finally Harry, who got the whole House involved because they soon realized that Draco knew a story hardly anyone knew about.

So, Draco promised the story that night – at midnight in their dorm. As they were going out to their Charms lesson, Draco absently told Seamus not to try too hard or else his feather would catch fire.

He didn't notice that Dean, Neville, and Seamus looked at each other then at him as he joined Ron and Harry, wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"Be careful, Ron," said Draco suddenly as they entered the classroom. "Don't say anything you might regret."

Ron only stared at him and said, "You know, Drake, even for a wizard, you're strange."

"I know," said Draco lightly, before going off to find a partner. Flitwick announced they were learning to make objects fly, but no one had any luck.

Seamus set his feather on fire and suddenly remembered Draco's warning and on the other table, Ron had Hermione for a partner.

Draco amused himself by watching the golden threads of their auras meet each other. They were faint, but very strong in color, symbolizing soul mates. Harry's own aura – the main color of it was Phthalo blue with interesting shades of color depending on Harry's emotions.

He knew that his own aura was nearing a black to a Payne's gray. He forced his attention to the spell, but was immediately distracted by Ron's shouting, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" and waving his arms like a windmill.

_I don't think that'll help,_ Draco thought in some amusement.

"You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever."

Draco sighed, thinking that at least he'd tried.

By the end of the class, Ron was fuming because Hermione was the only one to manage it, aside from Draco.

Draco met with Hermione saying, "He doesn't mean it. He's… he's eleven, doesn't know what he's saying."

Hermione only stared at him, obviously agreeing with everyone that he was very odd.

He reached Ron and Harry in time to hear Ron saying, "… wonder no one can stand her – she's a nightmare, honestly."

"I think she heard you," said Draco.

"So?" asked Ron, "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Draco shook his head, "Honestly, Ron… I don't know about you…"

At dinner that night, Draco informed Ron, "Lavender Brown told me that Parvati Patil told her that Hermione Granger's been crying in the girls' bathroom all day long. I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Well, she deserved it! I mean, she's such a know-it-all that she needs to – wow!" Ron had apparently noticed the decorations.

Harry and Ron were both distracted and spoke of other things, but Draco worried as he watched the doors.

"What's wrong?" asked Seamus.

"There's a troll in the dungeons," said Draco absently, "Quirrell's going to come in running and he's going to yell it out and then faint."

"Pardon?"

Just then Quirrell burst into the Great Hall yelling, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you out to know," and promptly fainted, just as Draco had predicted to Seamus and Dean.

In the mayhem that occurred, only Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were more interested in figuring out how Draco had known what would happen before it did. Draco managed to avoid answering the questions when Dumbledore ordering them to their common rooms.

"Wait," he said, "we need to go and get Hermione in the girls' bathroom."

"What? Why?"

"She doesn't know about the troll."

"All right," said Ron, finally, "but Percy had better not see us."

"He won't," said Draco, "but please don't do anything heroically stupid."

"Wait!" said Harry, grabbing both of them.

"Percy," Ron hissed, but it was not Percy, but Snape.

Draco frowned. He was really out of his depth in this one. He couldn't remember anything about Snape… except he walked with a limp for a while afterwards.

"What's he doing? Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the other teachers?"

"Search me."

"Dunno," said Draco, "but I'm sure he's got a reason."

"He's going for the third floor," said Harry.

"Can you smell that?"

"Ugh." said Draco, "Father always said you can smell trouble a mile away."

They spotted the troll, which was very ugly, but Draco was much more worried with what Harry was planning than what it looked like.

Harry said, as the troll made its way into the room, "Look – the key's in the lock. We could lock it in."

"No! Wait," said Draco, but Ron and Harry had already leapt across the hall and slammed the door shut, locking it, "it's the girls' bathroom…"

"What?" said Harry, horrified, just as a shrill scream came from the room.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said.

"Yes, Hermione," Draco snapped, managing to get the key out and yanking the door open. "That's what I was trying to tell you before you two had the brilliant idea of locking into a room you don't know what it is!"

"Confuse it," yelled Harry, and threw something against the wall.

Draco and Ron ended up in a corner together, as Ron yelled, "Oy, pea-brain."

"Great idea, genius!" said Draco, "Let's draw the attention of a full-grown homicidal mountain troll today, shall we? It's on my To Do List."

"Come on, run! _Run!_" yelled Harry at Hermione as the trolled turned to them.

Draco watched as Harry jumped on the troll. He couldn't think for a while – his mind froze in horror, as he dazedly processed the thought that being a hero was not as easy as it looked. It actually required some work.

Finally, Ron yelled out the first spell that came into mind: _"Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The troll's club flew out of it's hand and hovered above the troll's head and fell with a sickening crack. The troll fell over, knocked out.

"Is it… dead?"

"No," said Draco, very pale, "it's just knocked out. Let's get out of here before it wa – Professor!"

"What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall asked, coldly furious. Harry looked at Ron who looked at Hermione who ended up looking at Draco. Then she drew her gaze away as McGonagall said, "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet with Draco's help.

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I read I've read all about them.  
Ron dropped his wand in surprise. Draco hid a triumphant grin – Hermione really was what he'd imagined her to be like – she was lying to save them.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Draco kept his face expressionless while Ron and Harry tried to look as though this story was not new to them.

"Well… in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head and Draco did his best to keep still and not laughing out loud in the sheer thrill of this. He wouldn't miss this moment for the world.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all…" Draco tuned her out to reflect on his thoughts. He was pulled out when McGonagall turned to them after Hermione left, saying, "Well I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown –" _homicidal_, Draco's mind quipped, "– mountain troll. You each win five points…"

Draco did the math and barely listened as she spoke about telling Dumbledore.

They hurried out of the girls' bathroom and didn't speak until they had climbed two floors up.

"We should've gotten more than fifteen points," said Ron.

"Ten," said Harry.

"What?"

"Ten," said Draco, "points after she's taken Hermione's off."

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," said Ron.

"Yes," said Draco, "and what have I been trying to tell you? She's really not all that bad. Honestly. If she is, you can blame me."

"Okay," said Ron, "I blame you."

"Thanks," said Draco, "I really appreciate your love."

"Pig snout," said Harry as they reached the Fat Lady.

Inside, Hermione was waiting for them at the door. There was a slightly embarrassed paused until Draco said, "How's the damsel in distress who ended up saving the would be heroes?"

They laughed, and then they added in unison, "Thanks," as they went to get their plates.

Draco smiled, looking upward

Hermione Granger was officially part of their group.

_Are you happy?_ The being asked him from somewhere far away, but Draco heard the question.

_Yes… Thanks… whatever you are…_

xxx

The Fate smiled.

Everything was going according to plan. The next step… well, the next step was to teach the boy how to use his own power to help them out.

"It's like chess," the Elder had once said of humans and the interference of their kind, which was rare, for there were rules, "you never move unless you have a strategy and know how to win."

Of course, the Fate thought, sometimes it only took a pawn to make its way all the way across the board to become the most powerful piece.

So what if Draco Malfoy was a wildcard – he was the Fate's winning ticket out of the game. So what if it meant playing with the Mortal World – interfering?

The end justifies the means, after all.

* * *

– Dale Carnegie.

* * *

A/N: Those of you who read the version my friendwrote might remember Aran and Layla. I'm adding them here at this age rather than at another age simply because. If you have questions, feel free to ask them. I'll respond to them if they're signed and personally rather than lumping everyone at the bottom of the fic. 

Some of you might be confused. The thing that goes with the numbers (ex: -1-) is a section within the chapter. The "xxx" are scenes within each section. The reason why I'm writing this way is because I don't want the story to be insanely long (hell, if I wrote all seven years, it'd end up being over a hundred chapters long!)

On another subject – I'm not a vegetarian, but I think maybe Draco would be and the original writer said he was. So, if you know what the heck vegetarians eat (I know they eat vegetables, but I don't know of any vegetables or fruits or whatever) it'd be greatly appreciated if you could help me out.

This is the last comment I'm making here on the fic. It makes it too long. Any comment and all review responses for this one will be on the News Bulletin for my fics under this story's title on the profile.

P.S.: The original writer misused the genetic illnesses. I may have failed genetic biology, but I _know_ and understand the concept of _how_ they're inherited … if you really want to know, send me a private message, and I'll try to explain it.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone. U.S.A: Scholastic Inc: 1997.

2. If you judge people, you will have no time to love them. – Mother Teresa

3. "The path to hell is paved with good intentions" – saying, no idea where it came from.

**Review Response:**

**Suzukata**

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**Lyonessheart: **As for whether or not he dies at the age of eighteen... well, you'll see -- eventually.

**MikaPotter**

Thanks for reviewing!

Yadalanh (Apache? for farewell)


	4. Year I, Part II: Mysteries

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

* * *

"Just as war is more the absence of love than the presence of hate, and darkness is the absence of light …"

**

* * *

**

Year One: Part Two

**Mysteries**

**-1-**

**Samhain**

Draco sat down in his dormitory. He'd promised to tell them a story – well, he'd promised Dean, who was curious and ended up promising the rest of the House. So, nearly all the Gryffindors were cramped into the room. The room was dark enough, and Draco had a plan.

He always had a plan.

The story, however, that he told them was this particular story

_x_

"It is within the darkness that the greatest of magics is found. It is found at the very shifting of one day to the next. The moment in time where it all stands still, for a single heartbeat, in which all humans, whether they be Muggle or Magic, they stand still, hovering between that indistinguishable second that is the last second of one day and the first of another. It is like Death and Life – the greatest natural magic is found at the moment that life begins and the moment that Life slips into Death. They are not interchangeable, and yet it is impossible to tell them apart.

"Long, long ago, when the first of those that came from the world that lays beyond ours and yet is a part of it, a woman came out of the mists from where the earth kissed the sky. Aradia, they called her – the first to bring magic to the world. The Goddess of Magic, they called her. The mother of our world.

"And yet, her magic has been lost. But before that there was a great battle. Tying into the Muggle myth of the beginning of humanity – that story of Adam and Eve, that is. Before Eve… Adam was created. But God – male and female he created them. Lilith, the mother of sinners, was the first to fall. She refused to mate with Adam, and left him for the allure of the Darker Magic. She immersed herself deep within the bowels of demonic magic. She allowed the demon Samael enter her and became known as Gadreel. God found out and cursed to forever crawl on her belly. She became the mother of Death. Jealous of her twin's wife, Eve, she came to her and seduced her in the form of Samael and tempted her with the knowledge of the Elohim. Eve took the offer and shared it with Adam. They crossed over from their purity to the corruption of wisdom – the sight of good and evil.

"Eve was cursed to bring forth her children in sorrow. Lilth, was cursed into forever wandering the earth and watching her children die. However, she birthed one son whom she called Samhain. She took Samhain into the earth, slipping into the places of Faerie – to the people known as the _Sídhe_. Samhain grew among the immortal halls of Faerie. He grew in power, and went off into the Mortal World – our world. He was welcomed by the Druids, welcomed as a High Priest when they beheld the power he summoned forth.

"Then his father, Samael, found him. Or rather, Hecate, who watches over Sheol found him. She called to his father, one of the lords of Hades. Samael appeared to his son, and offered him the world.

"Samhain grew in his power, slowly beginning his hostile takeover the world. Darkness crept into the world. Disaster upon disaster followed Samhain – all those who stood up to him would be crushed under his rage and demonic magic.

"Samhain sank so deeply into the Dark Arts that he came something that was not human, but rather a demon. The Druids slowly came to realize their mistake and they formulated a plan. Meanwhile, Samhain was plotting how to bring Hell onto Earth. He approached the Druids once again, with his followers – all who bore the mark of Hell itself within their souls. The Druids were cunning and they drew him into their trap. It took them a great deal of many years to lay this trap out. During that time, Samhain had laid to waste half of the world, scorching parts of it and flooding the others. He called upon brimstone – called upon the elements to methodically lay the world to waste. Just before he could truly annihilate the world, the Druids called to him and they cast a spell that has long since been forgotten. They used blood sacrifices to bind him into the Darkness. Every year on the last second and the first second of Samhain – Hallowmas they ritually completed blood sacrifices, always recasting the Binding Spell against the Demon's son who would bring the fury of hell to the World. Yet… history became myth and faded into obscurity. And as the years go by, the veil between the worlds grows thinner with each All Hallow's Eve that passes without the spell strengthened. And Samhain lies in wait for the ones who will free him, waiting to unleash his rage and fury upon the world of Mortals…"

_x_

Draco's voice faded into the silence and only the gentle crackle of the fire was the only sound until a huge crash was heard and everyone, excluding four people, screamed.

"_Lumos_," someone said, and the light blaze revealing a shadow standing in the middle of the room without a face.

"_I am Samhain_," the shadow said.

It finally occurred to a fourth year girl to stand up and rip the robe off to reveal Harry, who immediately started laughing.

"That's not funny," someone said.

"Ah, my heart!" exclaimed Fred.

"Our student is learning!" cried George. He and Fred grinned at each other then at Draco, looking at him the way a proud mother shows off her children.

Draco grinned, "Of course," he said. "I have the best to teach me."

"That was not funny," said Dean finally. "You shouldn't tell us a ghost story like that and then play a practical joke like that."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Hey, it's Halloween."

"Trick or Treat," added Hermione with a smile.

Draco looked at Ron, then at Hermione, and lastly at Harry. He'd filled them in the plan during dinner, and they'd gladly agreed to help him.

Why not? It was only a little bit of harmless fun, Draco thought…

Oh, but how very wrong he was.

xxx

"I didn't think any Mortal knew that story any longer. It is obscure!" raged the Elder. "You did not plant that into his mind did you?"

"No," said the Fate, somewhat stiffly. "I did not. Perhaps none of our brethren heard."

"That would be too much to hope for," said the Elder coldly. "They have forgotten what we guard. Should they manage to find that spell… they could bring about the devastation of the Mortal World."

"It was not my intention to destroy the world," the Fate said in an even colder tone. "I only want what is best for us."

"Of course," the Elder said. "You are young to our people. We are Oriels. Never forget that – you may have been mortal once, but you are not mortal now. You know so few of our people – and yet you are the one that maintains the balance. You are the Fate – do not interfere into their affairs again."

"I… I'm sorry," said the Fate quietly, "I was only trying to help."

"Yes. And perhaps… you know what you do," said the Elder. "I am not truly part of this group within our hierarchy. I am only the overseer. Now, you have a job to do. Do _not_ fail, or the entire world will fall."

"I understand," said the Fate quietly. Inwardly the Fate seethed.

How _dare_… it was not as though Fate was a child. Oh, no – at this time and age, it was far too old to be treated such.

Slowly it looked around the room, before it quickly crossed and sat down to watch Draco Malfoy.

_Damn the rules against taking away free will_, it seethed. If only it could take away that boy's free will… things would be so much easier.

However, every "interference" was done under the guise of a favor. But there was always a price demanded and the Fate knew what price it demanded of Draco Malfoy for allowing him to live a second life.

Fate sighed.

It didn't know what it was doing, really. It was the machinations of a higher system than even the Oriels could control. Fate smiled grimly.

By God, it was not going to allow the Gibborim – or the fools that thought they could remain neutral such as the Aerials, the Powers… The Fate snorted. There were far too many of them in the hierarchy.

The truth was…

The Fate broke off on its train of thoughts. It would look at the truth later.

For now, it would play the game.

Fate narrowed its eyes and resumed its vigil over Draco Malfoy, who remained, for the moment, blissfully unaware that he was the one thing that could either destroy the world…

Or save it.

– 2 –

**Dreams and Quidditch**

November was coming and with it came cold weather, frost, and the Quidditch season.

Draco rather thought it was lucky that they had Hermione as a friend now, seeing as with all that practice Harry running off to, there was no way he would've finished his homework without someone's help.

They were standing in the courtyard and Hermione had conjured a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jar to warm them with.

They were all getting warm when Harry pointed out Snape.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all moved closer together to block the fire from view, certain it wouldn't be allowed.

As luck would have it, Snape noticed something guilty about their faces and limped over.

Draco frowned, holding back his unease. He wondered what on earth was making Snape limp.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

Harry showed him _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"That's not fair!" Draco blurted out, wincing when Ron stepped on his foot.

"Quiet, Draco, or I will forget myself and take fifteen points."

Draco fumed silently as Snape limped away.

"He just made the rule up!" said Harry angrily. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno," said Ron, "but I hope it's really hurting him."

Draco found himself agreeing, despite the fact that Snape was his Godfather after all.

xxx

"… so I told him that he'd better not –"

"I'm going to and ask Snape if I can get my book back," said Harry interrupting Draco in the middle of his story about how Aran had gotten his allowance taken away.

"Better you than me," said Ron and Hermione.

Draco watched him go, looking slightly anxiously after him.

"He shouldn't have gone," he said.

"Why not?" asked Ron. "Oh, wait… it's Snape."

"That's no reason why he shouldn't go and –"

"I just have a bad feeling about all this," said Draco quietly. "It's… just so different…"

Ron and Hermione frowned, staring at him. "What's different?"

"What? Oh, nothing," Draco said quickly.

"Did you get it," Ron asked Harry when he came back. "What's the matter?"

"I went to get my book back," Harry admitted, "because I had the idea that if he was in the staffroom and maybe he wouldn't refuse to give it back if there were other teachers around."

"But that plan didn't work out, now did it?" asked Draco wryly.

"No," said Harry, sighing, "it didn't work. He was in the staffroom but he was by himself with Flich _and_ he was holding his robes above his knees and –"

"That's bloody traumatizing," Draco interrupted with a shudder, "I mean… Snape's knees? Ew…"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed.

"Go on," said Draco.

"Well," said Harry, not quite managing to stop the snigger that threatened to escape as he thought of Draco's comment about Snape's knees. "I saw his legs – and, yes, Draco, I know they _are_ disgusting – but one of them was all bloodied and mangled." Harry paused to take a breath, "He was talking to Flich._ 'Blasted thing. How are you supposed to keep your eyes all three heads at once?', _he told him. You know what that means?"

"He tried to get past that three-headed dog," said Draco quietly. He was contemplating this idea.

Vaguely a memory of his… previous life… of his dream, resurfaced in his mind…

_...servant of the Dark Lord…_

_That's what I heard too…_

_I can't believe i –_

"It's not him."

"– he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet – what?"

"It's not him," Draco repeated.

"See?" said Hermione, "Draco agrees with me! I know Snape isn't very nice, but he wouldn't try to steal something Dumbledore's trying to keep safe."

"Honestly, Hermione! You think all teachers are saints or something," Ron snapped. "I'm with Harry – I wouldn't put anything past Snape."

"Thing is," said Draco, "what's the motive? _If_ he's after whatever's being hidden, what's he after? And in the blazes is that dog guarding?"

When they finally went to bed, Draco could sense Harry buzzing with the same questions.

He was awake long after Harry managed to fall asleep, before he rolled over and fell… and kept falling.

xxx

"Hello, Draco Malfoy," the Fate said. They were sitting in a room decorated with pictures of the birth of the universe.

"What is this place?"

"This is the Council. Right now it is devoid of people. The Sarim is falling apart, Mr. Malfoy. We are in the middle of a war."

"What does it have to do with me?" asked Draco.

"You are the wildcard," said the Fate finally. "You are our only hope of saving the Universe."

"And if I don't?"

"You die and the universe dies with you," said the Fate.

"Who are you?" asked Draco, finally bursting out with the question. "What do you want from me?"

"I gave you a second chance. You agreed, if indirectly, by accepting the second chance at life, to pay my fee."

"Who … _what_ are you?"

"As to what I am, that is my concern," said the light being. "You may call me Shae. It is the name I am known amongst my people."

"Shae…" said Draco, trying it out.

"Yes." Shae looked away.

"What do you want? What is the price I must pay?" Draco asked shrilly. "You told me I was going to die when I'm eighteen – or before then. I can't save myself can't I?"

"You may live," said Shae slowly, "but only if you do what I want you to do. I will allow you to live if you do not fail."

"Fail _what_?"

"The world is dying," said the Fate, softly. "You are the piece in the puzzle that never managed to fit. It is a gap in the plot of things. You see?"

Draco looked and gasped.

There on the wall was a tapestry. It was woven with delicate lights, forming a beautiful image of… of a…

"A Tree?" asked Draco.

"The Tree of life," said Shae. "All you know of my kind, Draco, is that we are the Fates. One immortal and other mortal."

"I'm not –" Draco gasped.

"No…" said Shae, "But you will be if you keep yourself alive. The old way is dying and my kind is dying with it. We need the new ones. There are the Ancients… the old, old power of the Ancients. You have within your blood."

"But –"

"You have heard too much," said Shae. "When you wake, you will not recall parts of this conversation. You will remember most of it… but not all."

"I don't understand – _why_ am I chosen?"

"Because it's better now," said Shae. "He is dead. You killed him."

"What? Who did I kill? What are you talking about?" Draco asked but he had the sensation he was falling through mist, and then falling through the sky, falling down amid the stars, falling into eternity… falling and he could see the ground and –

_"We are of kin…"_ Shae told him

xxx

_We are of kin_

Draco sat up, gasping and drenched in sweat. He couldn't see, he was blind, and he struggled against the bindings and –

"Draco, stop! We'll get you free if you stop struggling," said Harry.

Draco stopped and he was finally untangled from his curtains.

"Are you all right?" asked Dean, kneeling next to him. Draco nodded.

"You fell off the bed – I heard the sound," said Seamus.

"You're not hurt?" asked Neville, anxiously looking at Draco up and down.

"No," said Draco, feeling his body shake. "I'm fine. I just… had a dream, that's all."

_We are of kin_…

Draco closed his eyes, putting his head against the bed's side. He could remember flashes of the dream…

_Shae…_

_The Tree of life… all you know of my kind, Draco, is that we are the Fates…_

_I'm not –_

_…keep yourself alive. The old way is dying and my kind is dying with it. We need the new ones. There are the Ancients… the old, old power of the Ancients. You have within your blood_

Draco's eyes snapped open. He wasn't _what_?

_We are of kin…_

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Ron.

"I think he's got a fever," said Harry, placing a cool hand on Draco's head, which Draco suddenly realized felt like it was on fire.

"No… I'm fine," he mumbled pushing the hand away.

xxx

Draco lay awake long after his roommates had gone back to sleep. He heard Neville snoring in his bed. Finally, when he could see the glimpse of the dawn, he rolled out of bed and went to take a shower.

He came back as the other First Year Gryffindor boys were waking.

"Harry?" said Draco, "Are you all right?"

"Yes… yes, I'm fine."

Draco stopped himself from telling Harry in a severe tone of voice that he was radiating nervousness.

_He's got a reason_, Draco thought to himself. It was true – today Harry would play his first Quidditch game.

"Are _you_ all right?" asked Seamus, suddenly, looking at Draco.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"So, what was the dream about?"

Draco shrugged and was about to respond when Dean interrupted, "What dream? Why are you asking Draco if he's all right? He looks all right, doesn't he?"

"Which is far more than what we can say for Harry," pointed out Ron, who was trying to convince Harry it would be a good idea to stop hiding under the covers.

"Don't you remember?" asked Seamus, looking around at them. "Draco fell out of bed and got tangled up in the curtains because he was having some kind of dream… he had a fever or something…"

Neville stood up and put a hand on Draco's forehead, which Draco pushed away, muttering that he was fine.

"Are you sure you didn't dream this, Seamus?" asked Dean. "I don't remember this."

"Yeah, maybe he dreamed it," said Ron, "because Draco looks perfectly fine to me."

Seamus looked like he was about to protest, but suddenly it occurred to him that it _must've_ been a dream.

"Yeah… you're right," he said, "it must've been a dream. Weird though!"

Draco's silver eyes narrowed slightly. He had the feeling that Shae or any of the "Fates" wouldn't leave him alone. He had the feeling that they were behind this. Or at least Shae was behind this.

_Oh, but of course, sweet boy,_ Shae's voice whispered in his mind. Draco felt the fine hairs at the back of his neck rising.

_It was a dream_, he told himself firmly. He was willing to believe that somehow he'd been brought back to life when he died in another life, but believe that the person… the people who brought him back demanded a payment?

No.

He was not going to believe that. It was a _dream_.

xxx

"You are a fool, Shae," said the Elder. Shae looked at the Elder, then turned to look back at the blonde boy they watched.

"If you are going to mess about in the Mortal Realm, you must be prepared, Shae. You are causing major changes in the fabrics. The Oriel never intended to –"

"I realize Oriel never intended to use the powers that were rightfully given to _me_ as the Fate. You are the Oriels' supervisor. You do not have the title. I _am _Fate. You merely watch like the rest of the Oriels. I have interfered, I admit it freely. You may try me before the High Council – but tell me," said Shae, "would you do it differently? You know that they cannot win a complete victory unless –"

"Your time is fading, is it not, Shae?" asked the Elder quietly. "The first Fate... well, there are only two Fates – one immortal, one mortal. Do you know what you do? Should you fail…"

"I will wait for another like him," said Shae quietly. "I will pay the consequences and wait for another one like him. There has not been one with the Ancients' gifts before him. I did not give him those powers. The powers I gave him were already there, on the verge of wakening. He never had the need to use them… I merely gave them a push. But the Ancients' powers – they run in him." Shae pointed at the tapestry, "See how his mortal life shines. It is pure silver _flame_. He is a pure one."

"But look at the everlasting shadow that hangs over him. See how he teeters between good and evil."

"Arabaxas," said Shae, "did not know what he did."

"Arabaxas made his choice," said the Elder flatly. "He was not an Oriel or any member of us. He was High Lord."

Shae turned away. "Funny, is it not, that Draco Malfoy's grandfather's name should be the name of his ancestor. A Fallen Power."

"He made his choice. It was not up to the Sarim to decide," said the Elder coldly. "You may not redeem him."

"I am not trying to." Shae's eyes flashed fire, "Do you know what I am risking for the sake of _our_ people? I may Fall and where will I be then?"

"You will be in the Mortal Realm."

"Yes," said Shae. "But if I Fall and win, I will remember this. My time is nigh. I _cannot_ hope for anything more than to stake everything on a small, almost insignificant pawn like Draco Malfoy. He is my wildcard. He may lead _us_ to victory."

"And the… children that contain Mortal and our blood? What of them?"

"If I have it my way, they will be welcomed." Shae turned to the Elder. "No one cares, Elder. Not the Aerials, Powers – _no one cares_. The only ones with the problem are the Gibborim… Tagas is a fool."

"He is," Elder admitted, allowing a small smile cross his marble-like face. "Even the Supreme admits it."

"Even Adrigon admits it?" asked Shae, sounding amused. "Well, well… Tagas _is_ in trouble."

"Adrigon does not have all the power," said the Elder quietly. "Just as you do not have all the power of the Oriels, Adrigon shares his power."

"I know the workings of the Sarim," Shae said. "And I mean to break it where it concerns the Mortals."

xxx

Draco, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were sitting up at the top row. They'd made a banner for Harry, hoping that it would cheer him up, using Dean's artistic skills, Draco's ideas, Hermione's skill at spells, and Ron's bedsheet that Scabbers had ruined.

Draco was trying hard to pay attention to the game, but there was a droning in his mind that was not going away. It was the feeling that something was to happen. He couldn't shake it off and so he was not paying attention to the commentary Lee was running up in the commentator's stand.

_Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall_ – it was a mantra that chanted itself through Draco's brain as he watched Harry, almost ignoring Ron and Hermione's conversation with Hagrid.

"Foul!" people besides him screamed and Draco jumped, almost out of his skin. He'd been so wrapped up in trying to make sense of a conversation he heard – dimmed as though it were a little whiles away, and yet nowhere near, and the feeling that something bad was going to happened during this game.

"Send him off, reff! Red card!" Dean was yelling.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Red card," said Dean again, furiously.

"In soccer," said Draco, trying to ignore the persistent prophetic vision that pounded at his temples, kept away by sheer will, "you get shown the… red… card and… ugh…" Draco put a hand to his temple, rubbing it.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione, looking at him worriedly.

Draco nodded, "I'm fine…"

"Yeah, well – like Draco was saying," said Dean, "you get shown the red card and you're out of the game."

"But this isn't soccer," Draco pointed out, "It's Quidditch and the only reason I know about it is because my uncle Barmy –" Ron sniggered "– likes the game and he took me to one once." Draco looked at Ron, adding, "And yes, that's his name."

Draco turned back to the game.

"… volting foul – "

"Jordan, I'm warning you – "

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

"Careful," said Draco, whispering, "oh, please be careful… careful... don't fall."

"What?" asked Ron, bewildered.

Draco ignored him.

"Hermione…" Draco began as Harry was suddenly in trouble up in the air – he was hanging from his broomstick with one hand.

"Hermione –" Draco began, but Hermione had already grabbed the binoculars and began looking frantically through them.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"I knew it!" said Hermione, "Snape – look!"

Ron looked, as Hermione added, "He's doing something… jinxing the broom."

"Do something," said Draco.

"Yes… Yes! Leave it to me." Hermione left, fleeing into the crowd.

"Better do something to Quirrel why you're at it," said Draco without knowing why.

Draco knew it when Hermione set Snape on fire, and knocked Quirrel off his seat. He knew it when Harry was safe, but he didn't know at what _moment_.

"It's okay, Neville… you can look now," said Draco as Harry clambered back onto his broom and then he went flying down into the pitch, looking as though he was going to be sick.

"He's got the Snitch," Draco murmured.

"What?" said Ron, "How do you –"

"I got the Snitch!" Harry yelled, waving it around.

"Well, we won," said Draco brightly. "One hundred and seventy points to sixty. Come on, let's go."

xxx

"It was Snape. Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Why would he do somethin' like that?"

"I found something out about him," said Harry. "He tried to get past the three-headed dog. We think he's trying to steal whatever's guarding."

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid demanded.

"See? I _told_ you its name was Fluffy!" Draco crowed.

"_Fluffy,_" said Ron, Hermione, and Harry – all normally surprised.

"How'd yeh know his name, Draco?"

"I guessed… he looks like a Fluffy to me."

"Yeah," said Ron, "because you're _insane_?"

"Well, he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –"

"Yes?" they all said.

"Now, don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it."

"Rubbish. Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he try to kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

"Someone just changed their mind," Draco murmured, amused.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all!"

"Yeh wrong," said Hagrid again. "I don' know why Harry's broomstick acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now listen to me, all four of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel –"

"Aha!" said Harry before Draco could stop him, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved."

Hagrid seemed furious.

xxx

As Christmas approached, Draco's sense of uneasiness grew.

He was in the dorm – which was empty, since he'd run back, telling Ron, Harry, and Hermione that he'd forgotten something, and he had the potion in his hand when the door suddenly swung open.

"Hey, Draco did you get what –" Harry broke off, staring at Draco, who'd choked on the potion.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"That's a potion," said Hermione staring at him.

"I… it's nothing… It's just… I need it… Mum says it's good for," Draco babbled.

"It's not nothing," said Hermione looking at the potion. "I saw that potion in a book before coming here. It's an Immunosupport Potion – why are you taking it? Are you sick?"  
"No!" said Draco, "It's just to strengthen my –"

"Your immune system," said Hermione. "I know, Draco – I read about. Only people who have terminal illnesses that damage the immune system – like HIV or types of cancer take them."

"Wizards don't get those," said Draco stiffly.

"Not usually," Hermione admitted, "but they get the magical versions of the illnesses, don't they?"

"I'm _not_ sick." Draco glanced at the vial. He'd drunk half of the dosage he was supposed to take.

_It won't hurt if I don't finish it,_ he told himself and he dumped it, throwing it away.

"Draco – you're sick, aren't you?" said Harry, "Pansy said so – remember, when we met? She said everyone thought you were going to die… you're really sick, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!" Draco insisted. "Look, I'm going to be late for class, so, if you don't mind, I'm going." He grabbed his bookbag and stormed out of the dormitory.

xxx

Hermione Granger watched Draco Malfoy. She knew something was up. She knew it and she didn't know quite how.

"He's sick," she told Ron and Harry, later that day when they weren't with Draco.

"He says he's fine," said Ron dubiously.

"I know," said Hermione. "But I think he's sick."

"Have you seen him?" asked Harry suddenly, "The last time I saw him was after Charms…"

"No, I haven't seen hi –"

"Harry!" it was Fred and George who came running up to them, "Ron, Hermione – you need to get to the infirmary _now_! Draco – he's…"

Harry turned and bolted for the Hospital wing.

"Thanks for telling us," said Hermione over hershoulder asshe ran after Harry, Ron on her heels.

xxx

"Damn, but this is screwed up, Shae."

"Barakiel?" asked Shae, looking comically surprised. It was rare that Shae saw anyone other than the Elder.

"You look surprised to see your brother, Shae."

"I… haven't seen you in a millennia… they told me my brother is dead."

Barakiel smirked, "Oh, Shae – haven't you realized – the Oriels did the same thing to you that you're doing to Malfoy. I was the Fallen then. It was Phanuel who told me what to do."

"Yes… it is a cycle of hypocrisy, is it not?" asked Shae.

"Perhaps," said Barakiel lightly. "What I'm telling you now, Shae… that –" he pointed at the Mortal Realm Shae was currently watching, "is screwed up. How could you give him that disease?"

"I didn't." Barakiel was silent. "It was Tagas's minon – Gedudim that did it. That is how the game is played."

"It is a fool's game," said Barakiel. "We are not meant to interfere with the Realms. You know that."

"Maybe you are not. But you are an Aerial."

"Yes. We remain neutral, Shae. We shall remain neutral until you can prove to us that this is a just cause – until you, the Oriels or the Gibborim under Tagas can prove to us that you're not doing this to wreck mayhem on the Realms. We do not see a benefit to either of your games. When we do – whichever one of you shows us the benefit, that will be the side the Aerials will side it."

"You will not side with me because you are my brother, Barakiel? Are you going to betray me?"

"Shae…" Barakiel looked away, "I don't know you anymore. You're manipulating things to your whims. It is deadly to play with what the Supreme Power has decided. As your brother, I side with you. As an Aerial, I side with my people. I hope you know what you're doing."

Shae watched him go. A liquid warmth fell down Shae's face as Barakiel walked away.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Shae whispered to his back. "I don't know if what I'm doing is right… My intentions are good – please believe me… should I fail… please believe me, I never meant to destroy, but to heal…"

* * *

– Unknown

**

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure what I said last time – but I believe I said I wasn't going to put more Author's Notes down here. I lied – I changed my mind. It's too much of a bother putting it on the profile unless the chapter goes over twenty pages long, which it has not – it's shorter than I'd planned…But, anyway… I'm going to explain this a little to you – what this chapter has is the old plot brought forward. This was in the plot in the original story, but I suppose it was subtle – I don't know. They deleted the story before I could copy it _and_ my stupid thing cleaned itself out, so I don't have the copy I received via e-mail. Anyway, I was going to make it two chapters long, but it won't work if I do it like that. So… I'll finish the First Year, next chapter, I hope. **: I'm not sure what I said last time – but I believe I said I wasn't going to put more Author's Notes down here. I lied – I changed my mind. It's too much of a bother putting it on the profile unless the chapter goes over twenty pages long, which it has not – it's shorter than I'd planned…But, anyway… I'm going to explain this a little to you – what this chapter has is the old plot brought forward. This was in the plot in the original story, but I suppose it was subtle – I don't know. They deleted the story before I could copy it my stupid thing cleaned itself out, so I don't have the copy I received via e-mail. Anyway, I was going to make it two chapters long, but it won't work if I do it like that. So… I'll finish the First Year, next chapter, I hope. 

As always, feedback is very welcomed – suggestions (such as a chapter quote, or just a quote or a way to make this better) are also welcomed : )

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone. U.S.A: Scholastic Inc: 1997.

2. Oriels – it looks funny, I'll admit, but I took freedom with this. Oriel was among the seventy-two (give or take) angels of Destiny.

**Review Responses**:

**NinjaoftheDarkness:** Thanks for the offer of your help on that subject… I'll keep it in mind. : )

**Argo**

I'm sure a lot of you probably have questions – those who read the original, at least. I'm giving it my style. It was a little too messy for my liking – am I correct in thinking that two people wrote the original? I got something about that, so I'm trying to keep the style consistent and bring out some elements that were hidden, but mentioned in the notes I received from the writer. Don't forget "Echoes in Time" but don't confuse it, either. Some things are mentioned there, that I won't mention so much. Although, it'd be easier on me if I could find my own copy of the story… but I'm going by the notes.

By the way, just out curiosity, how different is my version of the story (and style of writing) from the original?

Bfn! (that's the IM goodbye… lol.)


	5. Year I, Part III: The First Battle

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer: **I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

* * *

"I have learned that heroes are the people who do what has to be done when it needs to be done, regardless of the consequences."

**

* * *

**

Year One: Part Three

**The First Battle**

**-**1-

**Believe in Me**

When Harry walked into the infirmary, the thoughts that ran through his mind were something along the lines of: _oh, God, please let him be all right. If you let him be all right, I swear I'll do anything you want me to – I swear._

Ron and Hermione nearly ran to keep up with him. They came to sudden halt in front of the infirmary doors.

"Madam Pomfrey," said Harry, "can we –"

"Ten minutes," said Madam Pomfrey. "That's all I'm giving you. If there's any sign that he's getting worse, holler. I'll be in my office."

"She's got an office?" said Ron, surprised. Harry ignored him and went off to the blonde in the hospital bed.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione, stopping Madam Pomfrey. She looked at them carefully, before she sighed, "He stopped taking his medication. It's made him sick."

"What medication?" Hermione asked sharply. She had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that it had something to do with the Immunosupport Potion. Madam Pomfrey looked at the three of them.

"He didn't tell you?" she finally asked.

"Tell us what?" asked Harry in a shrill voice.

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath, "I can't tell you exactly what's wrong with him – that's up to Mr. Malfoy. I can however tell you this… Draco Malfoy's dying. He's been dying since the day he was born." She gave them a sad smile, "Most of us mediwitches and wizards believe that it's a miracle he's lived as long as he has. Nobody thought he'd survive to see his first birthday. Every year he survives is a miracle. Few people know how sick he is – the Malfoys don't like to talk about it. They just take him for the gift he is."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. He was very pale – so pale Hermione worried he might faint.

Madam Pomfrey turned to look at Harry. "What I mean," she said, "is that Draco Malfoy has a terminal illness. It's not contagious; it's congenital. Now, why don't you spend some time with him?"

xxx

The last thing Harry ever expected was to become friends with Draco Malfoy and find out the first friend he'd made was terminally ill. It felt like he'd suddenly found out that he'd been born with HIV or something like that. Harry stayed beyond the ten minutes Madam Pomfrey allowed, but she didn't say anything to him except tell him not to disturb Draco's rest.

"Harry?" said Draco quietly, when he saw him.

"Dray," Harry said, "you're awake."

"Yeah." Draco closed his eyes. Harry was alarmed at the paleness of Draco's skin and he wondered if it was normal or just another sign of Draco's illness.

"Draco?"

"I'm not going to sleep," Draco told him, opening his eyes once again.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What'd Pomfrey tell you?"

Harry hesitated.

"Don't sugarcoat what you know," Draco said coldly. "I've lived with pity all my life the last thing I need is for you to fade out on me just because you've found out I'm sick."

"She told us you're dying," said Harry in a small voice.

"So are you," said Draco, "I'm just dying a little faster."

"Does it hurt?" Harry could have kicked himself. He couldn't believe he'd just asked Draco that question.

"Only when I get sick," said Draco with a sigh. "Look, I'll explain it to the three of you tomorrow morning, all right? I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so you might as well go to the dorm and sleep…" Draco suddenly smiled slyly. "Or you can sleep here besides me?"

xxx

Draco couldn't believe he'd just asked that.

_Or you can sleep here besides me?_

What kind of question was _that_?

He was distracted when Harry tugged at the blankets and slipped into the bed, curling up next to him.

"Oh, good," he murmured, "I get a Harry Potter teddy bear."

As he curled into the other's boy's warm body and slipped into sleep, he heard Harry's laughter and his teasing response, "And I get a Draco Malfoy teddy bear… aren't I lucky?"

"Uh-huh…mm," Draco mumbled. Harry smiled and went to sleep.

xxx

"Well, well," said the Aerial Habbiel.

"Why is it that you keep coming to me?" asked Shae irritably. Habbiel shrugged, "I guess you're the closest to an Aerial within the Oriels there ever was."

"Great. I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is," Habbiel said, smiling. "Now… those two… ooh… was it like this before you did your magic, Shae?"

"I don't change things," said Shae, "I only reveal what was already there. This was a could-have-been future if they had all made different choices."

"I know that," said Habbiel. "They're powerful together. No wonder they were enemies – both of them are proud. They wouldn't ever admit it, but they are proud – but that boy… he's really screwed up as Barakiel puts it."

"I told him that – "

"Yeah, yeah, Gedudim gave him the illness so he'll die young. I know. Barakiel told us."

"Us? Barakiel does _not_ know how to keep his mouth shut."

"Oh, Shae," Habbiel sighed. "Even if he didn't tell us, we'd all know. We Aerials are what's left of the Sarim." She smiled at Shae suddenly, "And I am the Aerial of love, Shae." She pointed at the two boys, "These are children of Aerials, do you know? They've been touched by us more than once. They have power and I suppose I'll join you, Shae."

"What of your people?"

"They are fools," Habbiel said quietly. "A lot of us… Barakiel… Phanuel, Adrigon – even, we speak of what we see. We see the mindless killing of Verchiel. He has gone insane. Tagas… Gedudim… they are all insane."

"Like Eosphorus?" asked Shae sharply.

Habbiel looked at Shae. "Yes. Like Eosphorus. But Eosphorus was not insane. He had a point."

"You cannot seriously think that –"

"Shae… that war is over. It divided us… it left the Sarim broken and God only knows where he is now. For all we know, he is within that boy Draco Malfoy or his father Lucius."

"Lucius has the personality for it," Shae muttered.

Habbiel laughed, her tinkling laughter seeping into Draco's dreams and he turned over in the hospital bed.

"I know." She turned to Shae, suddenly, "Do you realize that if he _is_ Eosphorus… this may bring him back to the Sarim. Do you really want that?"

Shae sighed, "I don't know. I really don't know. I only know he's what I'm looking for. He's a wildcard, but if I play it right, he'll be the one to win this game for once and for all…"

"Then we can rebuild," said Habbiel. She studied Shae. "You can't interfere. You weren't born like Aerials are. We're born Aerials and we've got the power to interfere if we wanted. There are rules, yes… but…"

"But Metatron left _me_ some loopholes."

"Adrigon!" Shae yelped in surprise. Shae was flustered at the amount of visitors. "Why are you all here? Do you realize it's been millennia since I've seen anyone _but_ the Elder."

"We took care of the Elder," Adrigon said, waving his hand. "Got some stuff to… umm… keep him _busy_, if you catch my drift. Anyway, Barakiel told me… about, well _this_… and some of Aerials have had enough. We're doing something about it… and…"

"We owe Barakiel some favors, and seeing as he's your brother… we figured we can help you out," finished Habbiel with a slight grin.

"Oh, yes," said Adrigon. "And I can still order some of the Watchers – or the Irin, if you will, to keep an eye on that boy."

"Really? Like _who_?" asked Shae tartly.

"Oh, I dunno," said Adrigon, innocently. "Like Aran Malfoy perhaps?"

"Or," said Habbiel thoughtfully, "we could always try that Severus Snape."

xxx

When Draco awoke, he found that he was pressed to a warm body. Slowly the memories the conversation last night surfaced and he shook Harry awake.

"Hey, wake up."

"I'm awake," Harry mumbled, sitting up.

"Good," said Draco, "because in exactly two minutes and counting certain people are going to walk through the door and see us… in bed… _together_."

Harry sat up so fast he fell out of the bed.

Draco had to fight not to laugh at Harry.

"I'm all right, thanks for asking," said Harry as he stood up with a wince.

"Draco," said Hermione running into the room, "you're awake!"

"Harry, mate, did you sleep here?" asked Ron, looking slightly surprised.

"Yes," Draco and Harry chorused.

"So… what _is_ wrong with you?" asked Ron, looking at Draco. "If you don't mind me saying, you don't look like you're dying."

"Madam Pomfrey is melodramatic," announced Draco. "I mean, everyone's dying. I'm only a little sick."

"Right," said Hermione slowly, "and I suppose the fact that Madam Pomfrey looked like she wished she could do something for you when she obviously can't meant nothing?"

"It was her being melodramatic," said Draco primly.

"So… what _is_ wrong with you?"

"Nothing – I just picked up some kind of infection," said Draco. "It's not a big deal, but I have to come to the Hospital Wing to be observed in case it gets out of hand."

"Uh-huh… and the dying part?" asked Ron.

Draco sighed, "What did she tell you?"

"She said you're dying from some disease you were born with."

"No," Ron said, looking at Hermione, "she said that he was dying from a con-jenni-tal illness."

"That means 'born with'," said Draco, "and it's congenital – not whatever you just said."

"I said _congenital_," said Ron.

Draco refused to continue arguing with Ron, saying instead, "Well… I was born with an illness that will eventually lead to my death." Draco turned to look up at them saying, "It's called Rorex's syndrome. It's really, really rare in anyone from the Wizarding World. The Muggle World has it's version of the same thing, but they call it something else. Most kids in the Muggle world die when they're really little – maybe four or three or even younger." Draco settled himself back down into his pillows, taking a deep breath. He'd never had to tell anyone about his illness. The only people who knew were the Healers he saw for treatment, Snape, his parents and Aran and Layla. Anyone else, his parents explained it for him.

"In the Wizarding World it's even rarer. Rorex's Syndrome is the magical version of the disease." Draco sighed again, looking at them before adding, "But before I can tell you anything about what it is… you've got to understand this – we're genetically different from Muggles. For one thing we've got an extra gene in the chromosomes – I think, but I'm not sure. Also, we've got a protein in our blood cells. It comes in handy because we – most of us, at least, can't get AIDS. The protein in our blood doesn't allow it to happen."

Draco looked at his three friends who were listening closely. "Anyway, Rorex's Syndrome doesn't kill you. It's the infection that kills. I guess it's kind of like AIDS, but it's not – but it does affect the T-cells, and I think the B-Cells…I know that they were worried that I had immunoglobulin M deficiency, so I guess it does damage to that too. It's mostly an autoimmune or it causes autoimmune illnesses – I'm not sure." Draco frowned, trying to remember the conversations between his parents and the Healers he'd eavesdropped on with his siblings. "Anyway, I know what it does – though. When I get sick, I need help on fighting off the infection because my body can't handle the infections. I bruise easily and I've got hemolytic anemia." Draco looked at Hermione, hoping she'd know what that was. Ron was giving him a blank look and Harry was frowning, looking confused.

"What's hemolytic anemia?" asked Harry finally.

"It's an anemia that results from the destruction of red blood cells and may be caused by bacteria, genetic disorders, or toxic chemicals," said Hermione quietly. "My guess is that in Draco it happens because of the genetic disorder… right?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess. That's what the Healers told my parents. Rerox's is usually inherited – like some other family member has it, but in my case – it's a genetic mutation that occurred during my mother's pregnancy with me. The only reason why they know that is because Aran's perfectly healthy – and they tested my mother as a carrier. It's on the X chromosome… it's inherited in a sex-linked fashion," Draco said quietly. "But since my brother Aran didn't get it, my mother tested negative for a carrier… It was a random genetic mutation."

"I'm sorry," said Hermione finally.

"So… why didn't you tell us you were sick?" asked Ron finally. "We're your friends."

"Oh, when was I supposed to tell you? Was I supposed to go, 'hi, name's Draco Malfoy and I'm going to die?'" Draco demanded shrilly. "You can't tell I'm sick when you look at me – I don't want to talk about it. I'm living my life the only way I know how – by not obsessing over the fact I'm sick. I can't deal with it if I think about it all the time!"

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't think before I said that."

Draco nodded, and he lay back down into the pillows. "It's all right. I guess most normal eleven-year-olds don't ask about genetic disorders or anything else like that, right?"

"No," said Harry quietly, "and it's unfair you have to know all about it. You really don't deserve it."

Draco couldn't stop the snort, "Karma. I've been evil for a really long, long time. I'm paying for the sins of my past life."

They stared at him.

"You don't believe that," said Hermione finally. "You're a great friend, Draco. A wonderful person – you don't deserve this illness."

Draco shrugged. "I might as well just tell you… occasionally I'll get thrombocytopenia, infections… especially pulmonary ones like pneumonia. And I've hemorrhaged like ten times in August. I was pretty sick all summer long." He gave them a wan smile, "I hemorrhage a lot – my body doesn't like my blood, I guess. Ask Madam Pomfrey what to watch out for because I'm too tired to go through it all right now. If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

"No, we don't mind," said Hermione quietly. Draco thought he saw the sheen of tears in her eyes, but he dismissed it as a trick of the light.

Draco rolled over and went to sleep.

xxx

"I can't believe he's so sick," said Harry softly. They were sitting in the hospital wing, watching Draco sleep.

"I can't believe we didn't notice it," said Hermione.

"I wish he'd told us sooner," said Ron sighing. "But I guess… he wants to forget he's sick, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Probably…"

"I should go to the library and see if there's anything on Rerox's Syndrome," said Hermione finally. "Maybe in the medical section…"

"I don't think he wants to obsess about it," said Harry finally. "We'll just act normally around him. We can't treat him differently – he didn't tell us because I'm guessing he wants us to treat him like a normal person."

"Nothing rough," said Ron nodding, "just friendly and normal, but no pushing or hitting him even in games."

"Just don't treat him like he's made out of glass," said Hermione, "because I think that's how his parents probably treat him. He's fragile… that's all we've got to remember, but not so fragile he'll break when the wind blows."

"Right…" said Harry and Ron finally.

Draco was their friend – for better or worse, Draco Malfoy _was_ their friend and none of them thought for a single second to distance themselves from him. He was ill, but everyone got sick once in a while.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided that no matter what happened, they'd stay friends with Draco Malfoy. Whether Draco realized it or not, he'd gotten himself forever-friends.

xxx

"What do we have to watch out?" Ron looked at Madam Pomfrey. They were sitting in front of her, all of them equally determined to help their friend.

Madam Pomfrey looked at them. "Watch out for skin eczemas – those are like rashes, and purpura… do you know what that is?"

"It's unusual bruising," said Hermione, "or blotches on the skin that look like bruises that are caused by bleeding under the skin..." she paused, "which are bruises… did I make sense?"

"Yes," said Ron, sounding amused.

"Good," said Madam Pomfrey, "and bring him to me if he becomes feverish or shows signs of infection. Lord knows he could get meningitis and not tell anyone. He doesn't like it when we fuss over him. Can't blame him – he's lived like this since he was born." She stopped muttering, before meeting their eyes. "You need to watch for other symptoms too. If he complains of being tired all the time, if he's paler than usual – bruises too easily. Those are signs of anemia. He's chronically anemic – but not only that, you need to watch those. If he gets nose-bleeds, headaches, nausea, loses his appetite – you need to watch that."

Madam Pomfrey's face was serious as she looked at them.

"You're his best friends. You'll notice these things. Even if he doesn't tell you when he's not hungry, you need to notice whether he's losing weight. Rerox's Syndrome makes him susceptible to hematologic malignancies," said Madam Pomfrey. "The most common I know of – that Draco's Healer told me to be on the lookout for is leukemia or lymphoma."

"What are –" Ron began to ask.

"Cancer," said Hermione before he could finish his question.

"He's _really_ sick, isn't he?" asked Harry very quietly. Hermione frowned, looking at Harry. He looked as though someone had just sucker punched him. Ron was looking pale, and Hermione knew that she must be solemnly pale as well… but Harry… he looked awful.

_It's like someone just told **him** that's he's one who's sick and not one of his best friends_, she thought.

xxx

Draco woke up when the sun was much lower in the sky. He found Fred and George sitting next to him – one on either side.

"Hello," they said.

"Ron told us," said Fred quietly.

"And we've come to see if we can cheer you up," said George.

"Did you cook up a miraculous cure?" Draco asked and then wanted to kick himself.

"No… but we'll try," said Fred seriously. "Rerox's Syndrome."

"We've heard of it," said George.

"Not a nice thing to have," added Fred.

"No, it's not." Draco smiled mischievously suddenly, "How much do you think it's worth? I mean… what can I get away with?"

"That's the spirit," said Fred, smiling.

"I told Ron that you'd be okay," added George. "And I reckon you can get away with murder."

"I was thinking of pranking people, not murdering them. Though I suppose I could say that a brain hemorrhage triggered the homicidal schizo in me," said Draco thoughtfully.

"Well… we could try to send a toilet seat to Ginny," Fred said.

"I want to meet Ginny," said Draco. "She sounds nice."

"She's a she-demon," gasped Fred, "you don't want to meet her. Ever."

Draco laughed, "Oh, come on, I doubt she's _that_ bad."

"She fancies Harry," said George.

"She's not the only one," Draco murmured thinking of Layla.

Fred and George stared at him. Draco smiled, adding, "My sister, Layla – I think she fancies him too. She'll be a First Year next year – along with my brother Aran. They're twins."

"Have you got a hidden twin?" asked Fred.

"That you haven't told us?" asked George.

"No… not that I'm aware of," said Draco.

Fred and George laughed and began to tell him what they'd been up to lately.

xxx

Three days later, Draco was let out of the Hospital Wing, proclaimed in perfect health.

Or as perfect as he could get his health to be.

"What does this blue one do?" asked Ron.

"That's an Immunosupport Potion," said Draco. "These two are Immunosupport Potions. That one helps me fight off infections if I get them. This one helps me prevent it. Together they're supposed to help me gain a stable immune system – with the potions, my immune system is perfectly functional." Draco smiled at Ron, Harry, and Hermione brightly. "Just remind me to take them because I forget half the time. I can take them whenever right now… but I need to see the Healer soon. They're going to change the dosage and the time I take them."

"Can't you just tell us what all these do?"  
"Um…" said Draco and pointed, "I told you those two are Immunosupport Potions. Those two are a type of Blood-Replenishing Potions – I can't remember the specific name. It's to help me have platelets and hemoglobin in my bloodstream – _and_ so that my RBCs don't get destroyed. So they help with hemolytic anemia when I have it, when I don't – it helps prevent it. It helps me with thrombocytopenia too. And helps prevent the hemorrhaging."

Draco sighed and pointed at the next four. "Those are to help my body function properly. Like I don't suddenly get respiratory-failure or something like that. They're… a bit like life-support, if you want to call them that. They're really expensive to make, though. Mother and Father said not to worry about – we've got enough money to supply half the world with the potions. It's just that I do worry – I mean, do you know how much Galleons I cost them? I have to get the medications or I die and when I get sick, I have to get special treatment because of my… erm… problem, and I need to see specialists that aren't just Healers but Wizards and Witches who study Muggle Medicine. They were talking about a BMT, but I can't get it because I don't qualify. The risk out-weights the benefits and nobody in my family is a histocompatible donor anyway, so I can't even if I did qualify."

"What on earth is a BMT?" asked Ron.

"A bone marrow transplant," said Draco, waving it off. "And it doesn't matter – as long as I don't end up getting a hematologic malignancy, I don't really need it because I'm a wizard, not a Muggle. Muggles with the muggle version of Rorex's Syndrome need it if they want to be quote unquote cured. Anyway, what are you going to do about Nicolas Flamel? I've been thinking we ought to write to Aran and Layla – see if they know anything."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione followed Draco's lead and changed the subject. It was obvious Draco did not want to think about his illness. He wanted to be normal, and so if he was pretending everything was fine… the least they could do was follow him and act normally.

-2-

**Desire's Reflection**

Christmas was coming and hardly anyone could wait for the holidays. While Draco had been in the Hospital Wing, other people were busy planning and plotting their vacations. Harry and Ron told Draco about how Fred and George had bewitched snowballs to follow Quirrell around and hit the back of his turban.

"They got detention, though," said Ron as they walked into their Potions class one day before their vacation.

"Oh," said Nott, when he saw them. "I feel so sorry for those who are staying here for the holidays because they're not wanted at home."

"Ignore them," Draco murmured as he handed Harry lionfish spine powder.

"And it's not like you're staying by yourself," added Ron in a low whisper. "We're staying with you."

It was true. Ron's parents were going to Romania to visit his brother Charlie. Draco's parents had decided to go to Switzerland for the holidays. They'd invited Draco, but Draco had decided to stay – or so he said.

Privately Harry thought that his parents would rather for Draco to stay at Hogwarts where he could be taken care of if anything happened. Which reminded him –

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" he said, measuring out more powder.

"Did you take your meds today?"

"What?" said Draco. "Oh… yeah. I'll take them later."  
"Draco," said Hermione severely, "you really need to take them. Stop skipping dosages or else you're going to get really sick.

"I'm fine," said Draco. "Really. I'll take them during lunch. I promise."

"All right," said Hermione, "but make sure you do."

"Aw," Draco said suddenly, "Hermione's worried about me? Isn't that _sweet_? Want to go on a date, Hermione?"

Hermione choked as Harry and Ron started laughing. Hermione turned pink and she said, "I'll have you know, Draco Malfoy, not every girl fancies you."

"Oh!" said Draco, "I'm stunned. Absolutely shocked – I can't believe not everyone loves me? I thought the universe revolved around me."

"You're mad, mate," said Ron, but he laughed at Draco's antics. He suddenly stiffened and said, "Erm… here give me some crushed black beetle."

They stopped smiling when they saw Snape watching them with a sour look on his face.

xxx

They walked out Potions to find the corridor blocked by a large fir tree.

"Hi, Hagrid," said Ron, seeing him.

"Want some help?" asked Draco.

"Nah, I'm all right. Thanks."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" asked Nott from behind them.

"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley?" Zabini asked nastily, "Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived at Zabini and Draco had to grab Ron to prevent him from attacking.

"WEASLEY!" hollered Snape.

Ron let go of Zabini's robes and Draco stumbled backwards into the wall at the sudden shift. Ron barely prevented himself from stumbling back into Draco.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid said.

"Zabini was insulting Ron's family," Draco piped up.

Snape shot him a cold look saying, "Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules. Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley." He looked at Ron then back at Draco, saying, "Be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Zabini and Nott pushed past the tree. Crabbe and Goyle followed the other two boys. Crabbe pushed Draco against the wall as he went by, causing him to wince. Goyle paused for a split second, looking at Draco.

"I'll get him," said Ron, "one of these days, I'll get him."

"I hate them all. Snape, Zabini and Nott," said Harry.

"Oh, good," said Draco brightly. "See, Ron – Harry and I will hold their arms and you'll punch. Or we could just find a good binding hex and throw them into the fireplace and pretend we didn't know they weren't pieces of firewood."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

The four of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall.

"Ooh," said Hermione, "it looks wonderful."

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?"

"Just one," Hermione and Draco responded in unison. "And that reminds me," she added.

"The library!" Draco exclaimed, turning to Harry and Ron. "We've got half an hour before lunch – we should be in the library."

"I've never seen anyone get as excited about the library as you and Hermione," said Ron, shaking his head.

"The library?" asked Hagrid following them out of the hall, "Bit keen, aren't yeh?"  
"Oh, we're not working," Harry said brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is…"

"Unless you want to tell us?" asked Draco, "I mean… I just thought… you know – that if anyone would know… you'd know." He was wrapping a strand of white blonde hair around his finger as he spoke. He looked up at Hagrid, silver eyes looking at him, innocently.

"No," said Hagrid. "I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"Who said anything about what the dog's guarding?" asked Draco, sweetly, "We just want to know Nicolas Flamel is, that's all."

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Ron said hopefully.

"We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere – just give us a hint – I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'," said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled as they hurried off to the library.

Once they were out of Hagrid's earshot, Hermione turned on Draco.

"You're absolutely _shameless_, aren't you, Draco?" she demanded. "I mean – honestly – did you _see_ him?" Hermione looked at Ron and Harry.

"I thought he did a good impression of Ginny when she's trying to convince Dad of something," said Ron, laughing.

"Don't do that thing with your hair," said Harry, "it's really weird."

"Thanks, I appreciate your love. No, really, I do," said Draco. "Now, come on – to the library and beyond!"

"What the hell" asked Ron, laughing, "was that?"

"I don't know. I just felt like saying that."

"You're one strange fellow," said Harry laughing, but he put his arm around Draco's shoulders as they walked. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads.

xxx

Harry, Ron, and Draco had the boys' dormitories to themselves and the common room was much emptier than usual during the holidays. This meant they could get the good armchairs by the fire and they spent hours by the fire, eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork. Well, Ron and Harry did. Draco was reading up on Nicolas Flamel.

"You really should help me look up Nicolas Flamel," he'd say every once in a while, only to be distracted by some new prank Fred and George cooked up and off he'd go.

Ron also started teach Harry chess. Ron and Draco couldn't win against each other, so they played against Harry. When Ron was playing with Harry, Draco would be whispering advice to Harry as he read a thick heavy book. His advice, however, confused Harry and he ended up losing spectacularly. Harry suspected he mightn't have lost nearly as badly if the chessmen Seamus had lent him hadn't been yelling at him. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send _him_, we can afford to lose _him_."

"The trick," said Draco, "is to have a plan. Strategy, Harry. Think strategy. Ignore the chess pieces – none of them wants to be lost, so they'll do anything to save themselves and that might cost you the game. You listen to advice that goes well with your strategy. Don't ever play a game of chess unless you've a.) a plan, and b.) know how to win."

Harry gave up after a few tries, leaving Draco to his books and Ron to his chess game.

xxx

"Merry Christmas!" said Draco brightly the next morning.

"You too," said Harry.

"Happy Christmas," Ron said, sleepily.

"Come on! GET UP! We've got _PRESENTS!"_

"Will you look at this? I've got presents!" said Harry.

"Well," said Ron, "what'd you expect? Turnips?"

"What? Don't you always get presents?" asked Draco.

"No," said Harry. "My Uncle and Aunt hate me."

"No, they don't," said Draco, "I'm sure they love you – I mean, no one can be _that_ bad, can they?"

"Ha!" said Ron, "Next thing we know, you'll be funding a 'help-us-understand-You-Know-Who-trust.'"

Draco responded with a pillow thrown at Ron's face.

"That's friendly," said Harry, holding up a… whatever it was. Draco assumed it was money.

"_Weird,_" he said, "What a shape! This is _money?_"

"I guess so," said Draco, "and our money must be strange to them. Seriously, dudes, we need to get some money that we can use in both worlds."

"Did you just say 'dudes'?" asked Ron, staring.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" asked Draco, as he pulled the stopper on the vial of potion. He downed it quickly, and shuddered, "Ugh. I hate this potion. It's disgusting."

"Yes, well, you need it or else you'll get sick, and then who's going to say all the random things you do?" asked Ron.

"No idea," said Draco. "Don't you love me?"

"Oh, god," said Harry, laughing, "Draco, get over yourself."

Draco only stuck out his tongue at Harry and dove into unwrapping his presents.

"Hey, look!" said Draco, holding up a sweater. It was obviously handmade and made of gray material that shimmered in the light.

"Hey, I got one too," said Harry, holding up an emerald green one.

"Oh, no," Ron groaned, "Mum's made you both a Weasley sweater."

"Cool," said Draco, "now I can wind up Father by wearing it."

"You like annoying your dad, don't you?" asked Harry.

"Well… yeah," said Draco, "it's fun. He's like an older brother than my dad, I guess. When he's home he's always playing with us. Like when he's not off on business he'll randomly start wrestling with Aran. Aran loves boxing. I'm not sure _why_, yet, but – he asked for the supplies and Father gave it to him. He doesn't wrestle with me, but he likes to annoy me. He's really annoying sometimes, come to think of it." Draco shrugged, "I guess he really does love me." He frowned, "But that really makes no sense. He doesn't like it when we call him Dad or Daddy. He'll tolerate in private… just not in public."

"Could it be his past?" asked Ron, "I mean… he _is_ associated with… You-Know-Who's followers…"

"Yeah… I guess…" said Draco. "Oh, and tell your mum thanks. I like this." He held up his sweater. "And this…" Draco said, gesturing to the fudge – which he was stealing from Harry.

"Yeah, this is really, good," added Harry.

Harry got a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. Ron got a box of Every Flavor Beans, while Draco ended up getting a book.

"Remind me to thank Hermione," Draco said, once he'd unwrapped his book.

"It's a _book_, Draco."

"It's not just any old book," Draco retorted, "They've got this book in the Restricted section of the library."

He held up the book for Ron and Harry to see. _Old Magick_, the fading letters read.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a book?" said Draco sweetly.

Ron sighed, "I know that! What's Old Magick?"

"It's," Draco hesitated then finished, "it's the magic of the Ancients… the kind that was used to build Hogwarts."

Ron and Harry stared at him, but Draco had noticed something else.

"Harry – what's that?"

Harry turned to the last parcel, which he'd opened. Something slippery and fluid fell out and pooled on the ground.

"I've heard of those," Ron gasped. "If that's what I think it is – they're really rare and _really_ valuable."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," said Draco. "It's almost like my cloak."

"Do you have an Invisibility Cloak?" asked Ron, turning to look at Draco.

Draco shook his head, "No… I've got..." he hesitated. "Can you keep a secret?"

Ron and Harry nodded.

"Okay," said Draco taking a deep breath. "I've got a Shadow Cloak."

Ron gaped at him. "You're serious?"

"Yes," said Draco. He went over to his trunk and picked out the cloak he'd loaned to Harry when they'd pranked the rest of the House after Draco's Samhain story. He hesitated and then slipped it on. Suddenly there was only a dark shadow that Harry and Ron could only see because they'd been looking at Draco when he'd put the cloak on.

"That's a Devil's Skin!" Ron yelled, when he suddenly recognized the image.

"That's what they call it now. They used to call it a Shadow Cloak. It was made before the Invisibility Cloak. They're rare… these cloaks. I've got the other in my trunk."

"How many types are there?" asked Harry

"I'm not sure – between you and me, we've got three types. Except the last one's dark, and I mean _dark_ magic."

"Can you teach us?" asked Ron suddenly.

"You want to learn Dark Magic?" asked Draco, alarmed. The older part of him, the one that was inside remembered certain spells that were perfectly legal – but they were among the deepest of Dark Magic.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

Draco hesitated. He didn't know why he was hesitating. Had it been his old life, he'd have jumped at the chance of teaching the Golden Trio the Dark Arts, if only because he liked them.

"All right… but you've got to tell Hermione," Draco said finally. "I'll teach you what I know. Just…" he looked at the two boys. "Just promise me you won't get in too deep with them. I'll teach you – just _don't abuse it_!"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because then you'll be like…" Draco hesitated then said, "Voldemort." Ron flinched at the name and Harry tilted his head.

"You say the name."

"I know," said Draco. "There's nothing to fear in a name. It's just a name. It'd be like calling a boggart a You-Know-What and everything we fear we can't say the name of – it's just… nonsensical."

"Right," said Ron. "Okay then… you'll tell us about the other cloak eventually… right?"

"Yeah," said Draco aloud. _But I hope I never have to use it,_ he added silently to himself.

xxx

Draco sat in his bed, long after Ron had fallen asleep, with his curtains drawn around his bed.

…_and Ron got a maroon sweater – he hates that color, or so he says. We all got one, but Fred and George's sweaters had letters on them. They said they weren't stupid – they know they're called Forge and Gred. They're so funny. They want me to be their "heir" to the crown of the practical jokers of Hogwarts. Percy Weasley's had a "P" for Prefect, Fred said. They made him sit with us during dinner. They had party favors during dinner and Fred, Harry and I pulled a wizard cracker and it went off to surround us with blue smoke. We got a rear admiral's hat and live mice which I bet Mrs. Norris got for her Christmas dinner. Blasted cat – I swear, Aran, you're going to hate that cat. Oh, and it was really amusing – up at the High Table Dumbledore wore a flowered bonnet. I guess whatever Flitwick was reading was really amusing because he kept laughing. Hagrid got so drunk he kissed Professor McGonagall, who blushed. Reckon they've got something going on between them? _Draco paused to smile at the memory. He dipped his eagle feather quill into the ink bottle again and thought about everything that had happened thus far. _Anyway, by the time the feast was over, we had tons of stuff to take to our room. Harry got a pack non-explodable, luminous balloons – which I'm going to steal one of to figure out how to make it explode. Then again, I could just leave it for Peeves to find. And he got a Grow-Your-Own-Wart kit and a wizarding chess set. I want one. Remind me to ask Father to get me one of those. Or maybe you could help me convince him to give me Grandfather's old chess set. It's an heirloom, and I'm the heir, so I ought to get it, don't you think? Anyway, we had a snowball fight afterwards. Harry and Ron played chess again. Unsurprisingly Harry lost again, but I think it was because Percy was trying to help him. Either that or Ron's the greatest chess player I've ever met. And –_ Draco broke off, accidentally dripping ink onto the blank parts of the parchment. He turned to the sound he thought he heard. He hesitated, adding: _And right now, I'm off on another adventure I'll tell you all about when I get back._

He put the parchment roll away, flexing his cramping left hand – he'd squeezed everything into a single piece of parchment. Draco was finally writing the letter to his siblings asking about Nicolas Flamel, but he was also taking the opportunity to tell them everything from Harry's first Quidditch match to now.

He slipped out of bed, hesitating before grabbing the Shadow Cloak and throwing it over his shoulders. He slipped out of the room, leaving Ron to his dreams, as he followed Harry out the door.

Invisibility Cloaks didn't work with him – he could see through them, if vaguely. Harry was blurred, like a smudged pastel drawing in front of him – or as though he were looking at him through a piece of glass that had water running across it.

Draco slipped from shadow to shadow, careful to stay out of the light because there were many things that happened in Hogwarts Castle that were unusual, but nothing was nearly as unusual as a seemingly two-dimensional shadow turned into a moving three-dimensional object. Not to mention that he had no doubt that the teachers were familiar with the old faery tales. The ones about the Dark Wizards of old who came through the night as nothing more than moving shadows without anything else, hidden from view by a cloak.

He stopped at a corner, seeing Harry slip into the library and –

_A book screamed… Broken lantern…_

"_You were not out past curfew, were you Draco?"_

"_Professor?"_

"_Out last night… in the Restricted section of the library?"_

"_No, Professor Snape. Last night I was sleeping with Pansy."_

"_Sorry!"_

"_Not like that, Professor – I meant, she had a nightmare… and, well we've slept in the same bed before!"_

Draco shook his head. He didn't know what that was. He –

_That's a memory,_ Draco realized. He shivered and started forward, but suddenly a book screamed and shortly afterward, there was the sound of the shattering of a lantern.

"Oh, God, Harry," Draco murmured, and he began to back up. He stopped when he saw the blurred form of Harry coming out and suddenly they were in a corridor.

"… we'll catch them," said Snape. Draco felt his blood run cold. Harry seemed to be rooted to the spot, so Draco reached forward, and grabbed Harry, who barely stifled his yell of surprise.

"Come on, move, _move_!" Draco hissed at him and he dragged him into a room, with the door barely opened. They managed to squeeze through.

"That…" said Harry, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, "was close. That was very close."

"Yeah." Draco said. "What were you thinking! Going to the Restricted Section? Don't you realize they've got anti-theft spells on the books! You're lucky you didn't get caught or worse – expelled!"  
"You sound like Hermione."

"I sound like Hermione!" Draco said in a dangerously soft whisper. "_I_ sound like Hermione! Well, at least she's got common sense – which you seem to be lacking! What if something even worse had happened! What if whoever tried to kill you at the Quidditch match tried again tonight!"

"Draco I'm invisible…" Harry stopped short. "How can you see me?"

"Uh… I can see through Invisibility Cloaks," said Draco impatiently.

"Oh…" said Harry. He looked at something behind Draco. Draco turned around to see the flash of a mirror.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_, Draco read it. It took him a moment to translate it.

"Harry, come on. We need to go," said Draco.

"No… wait…" Harry pressed himself so close to the mirror that his nose was almost touching the glass. "Do you see them?"

"See who?"

"My family," said Harry in an awed voice.

Draco paused. He was curious and so, he stepped forward slightly and saw himself. He was older and he was… _healthy_ and Harry was –

Draco shook his head.

"Come on, let's go. I don't see anything." Draco grabbed Harry's arm and led him away.

xxx

Draco let Harry tell Ron about their night adventure. Draco finally finished his letter and convinced Harry to lend him Hedwig and he sent the letter off.

Over in the other side of the room, Draco could hear Harry telling Ron about what he'd seen in the mirror.

"I'm going back," Harry was saying when Draco tuned into the conversation, finishing his letter. "I want to show you the mirror."

"I want to see your parents," said Ron eagerly.

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys –"

"You're not seriously thinking about going back to that mirror, are you Harry?" Draco asked sharply.

"Why shouldn't I go back? There's nothing wrong with wanting to see Ron's family – or yours. I didn't get to see your family."

"Harry," said Draco, "even if you did look into the mirror with me, you wouldn't see my family or Ron's family. You don't understand. That mirror's… there's something off about that mirror."

"How can there be something off about a mirror, Draco?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Draco his voice a little higher than he wanted it to be. "But that mirror's no good. Don't go, don't look into it. Trust me on this, please?"

"Ray, you're being paranoid," Harry said dismissively.

"I know it seems para – what did you call me?"

"Ray," said Harry and Ron in unison. Draco tilted his head to the side. "Ray… Interesting" His face turned serious once more, "But really, listen to me, you two, we've had enough adventures already. I honestly don't think you ought to go back. What if you're caught?"

"You're starting to sound suspiciously like Hermione," said Harry. Ron nodded his head fervently.

"Yes," he said. "You really do sound like Hermione, Ray. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I know when to stop!" said Draco, "And don't call me Ray unless you really want me to punch you."

Ron pouted. "You let Harry call you that."

"I did and he will never call me that ever again, right Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "All right. But we're going whether you come with us or not."

xxx

"I told you this was a bad idea," Draco hissed at Harry when they wandering around for nearly an hour.

"I'm freezing. Let's forget about it and go back," Ron said.

"_No!_" said Harry, "I know it's here somewhere."

Ron and Draco exchanged a look, but they pressed on. "Yes! See it's here!" Harry said finally.

Draco's eyes landed on the mirror once again. Again his eyes traced the words that made very little sense – the words that added to his own unease.

Suddenly it clicked.

"The Mirror of Erised," he breathed.

"What?" asked Harry and Ron, looking at him, stopping in the middle of an argument.

"It's the Mirror of Erised," Draco repeated evenly. "It's the Mirror of Desire – see what it says up there? That means 'I show not your face but your heart's desire.'"

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, disconcerted.

Draco held up a hand, hushing them, listening hard, staring at the door. "Come on, let's go. Someone's coming."

Harry and Ron managed to throw the Invisibility Cloak over him and themselves.

xxx

Draco overslept the next morning, and when he awoke, it was to Ron's voice.

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."

"Why not?"

"I dunno." Ron looked toward Draco's bed, "It's like Draco said, I just get a bad feeling about it – and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already."

"Filch, Snape, Mrs. Norris are wandering around," added Draco, shoving his curtains open all the way. "So what if they can't see you?"

"What if they walk into you?" asked Ron.

"What if you knock something over?" Draco added.

"You guys sound like Hermione," said Harry.

"I'm serious," said Ron.

"Don't go," Draco said at the same time, but he knew that Harry wasn't going to listen. Again.

xxx

Draco climbed out of bed and paused only to grab the Shadow Cloak and throw it over his shoulders as he ran after Harry.

"Harry! Harry, wait," Draco said, breathlessly, when he caught up to Harry. Harry turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you don't want me to go – are you going to try and stop me?"

"Harry, _please_, this mirror's bad. It doesn't show you anything you need to think about!" Draco said, "It's the Mirror of Erised and I was reading up on it today and I –"

"You just don't want me to see my parents!" Harry cried. "You're being selfish, that's what!"  
"No, Harry! It's the Mirror – it shows you what you want see!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I believe," said a very familiar voice, "that Mr. Malfoy is talking to you about the Mirror of Erised. Draco, if I haven't missed my guess, already knows what it does… don't you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sir!" said Harry, "I didn't see you."

"Yes," said Dumbledore smiling at Harry. "Strange how being invisible can make you nearsighted." He turned to Draco and then looked at Harry.

"So," he said, "you like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir," said Harry.

"Ah… yes, but Mr. Malfoy did." Dumbledore turned to the blonde. "How did you know?"

"I read the writing," said Draco, gesturing in the general vicinity of the mirror.

"And why don't you tell us what this mirror does?"

Draco paled, but swallowed as he began.

"The Mirror of Erised becomes a normal mirror only when looked upon by the happiest person on earth – which is very unlikely, since human beings tend to always find something to be unhappy about." Draco took a breath, unnerved by Dumbledore's searching gaze. "The Mirror of Erised – well, it shows you what you _want_ to see. It shows you nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of the human heart. Harry sees his family because he wants to see them. Ron wants to be just as brilliant as his brothers – he sees himself standing by himself, the greatest of them all." Draco hesitated and then added, "People have wasted away in front of the mirror, pinning for their dreams. It's driven people mad because no one knows if what it shows is real or a possibility."

"Precisely," said Dumbledore smiling at Draco. "The Mirror, Harry, will be moved to a new home tomorrow." He shifted his gaze to Draco and then back to Harry, "I ask that you do not go looking for it. If you ever _do_ run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Now, why don't' you put that admirable cloak back and get off to bed?"

Draco picked up his own cloak and was about to throw it over himself when Dumbledore said, "Mr. Malfoy, a word with you."

Harry looked at him, obviously wondering if he should wait for Draco.

"It's all right, Harry. Go on back. I'll catch up with you later," Draco told him. Harry gave him one last long look before he slipped the cloak on and left.

"Well, well," said Dumbledore quietly, looking at Draco. "You are the second person I've ever known of to live a second life. You've been blessed by a much higher power than any of us could ever hope to see."

Draco stared at him.

"Sir?"

"The Fates," Dumbledore said softly, "look like they have decided it is time to interfere. If you want my advice when dealing with Fates – never take them at their word, my dear boy." Dumbledore looked at Draco thoughtfully. "Make sure you read the fine print, Draco. The Fates have never done humanity a favor unless they benefit from it in one way or another. I have long since suspected that Voldemort might be of their doing as well. Something they did went wrong – some deal that a mortal managed to evade keeping. The Fates are not known for being infallible. They are nearly gods unto themselves, but most certainly not infallible." Dumbledore sighed, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, be careful with them. They are not humans and they never were. They are not mortal beings so you cannot kill them. They die when they chose to die – their only requirement is to have an heir chosen from the Higher Realms or chosen from the Mortal Realms… which would be our realm."

_We are of kin_, Shae's words whispered through Draco's mind and he shuddered. He didn't know what it meant.

"Sir – I…" Draco hesitated, "I've had strange dreams… In my dream… someone told me I was of the Ancients."

Dumbledore suddenly gave him a sharp look. "Are you sure that is what they said?"

"Yes," said Draco. "Is… is that bad?"

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore. "The Ancients had the purest… raw magic that was ever seen in a human. No one has held that much power before since then." He sighed then, saying quietly, "Go to bed, Draco. It's late."

xxx

Dumbledore watched Draco walk away silently.

"He's strong," said a voice, suddenly next to him.

Dumbledore smiled grimly. "Oh, I do believe he will have to be strong if he's to survive this first trial. You know the rules… don't you?"

"My dear sir… you've been in the Mortal Realms much too long," his companion whispered.

"I was never part of your realm or your games."

"You are now." Dumbledore's companion laughed lightly, "Oh, you are now. We are joined by more than magick now."

-3-

**Nicolas Flamel and Nobert**

The rest of the holidays were much more peaceful and when Hermione came back the day before the term started, they told her of their nightly adventures and Draco sadly told Hermione they hadn't found anything on Flamel, but he'd owled his siblings asking if they could make discreet inquiries.

"You're actually _trusting_ –"

"As hard as it is to believe, Ron, I actually _do_ trust my siblings," Draco said.

"I didn't mean that –"

"Forget it," Draco said and waved him away.

They spent their days going to classes, Draco and Hermione pestered Ron and Harry to do their homework and Harry went to his Quidditch Practices.

All in all, Draco thought it was going well. He didn't count on, however, Snape deciding to referee the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"_Snape's_ refereeing?" Ron echoed when Harry told them after he came back from practice one evening.

"Don't play," said Hermione.

"Say you're ill," suggested Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg."

"_Really_ break your leg," said Ron.

"He can't," said Draco abruptly. "Even if he did break his leg, I mean, he'd still have to play because Madam Pomfrey can mend broken bones quickly. And besides, if he backs out, then Gryffindor can't play."

"There's no reserve Seeker," Harry explained, before Hermione and Ron could ask why.

"Draco can play – can't you?" asked Ron, looking at the blonde. Draco shook his head, "No… I can't – well, I can, but I'm not supposed to. I talked to my Healer already and he said I really shouldn't play any heavy sports, but if I wanted to, I could play… Neville!"

Neville had toppled into the common room.

"Bloody hell," said Draco, sounding like he was trying to suppress his mirth and failing miserably. "He's been hexed with the Leg-Locker Curse."

"It's not funny, Draco," Hermione said severely. Draco rolled his eyes. Ron and Harry looked at each other then back between Hermione and Draco. They both knew very well that Draco knew far too many advanced hexes and curses for Hermione's liking and she disapproved when he hexed one of the Slytherins. She approved even less of the fact that he did so and never got caught.

They calmed Neville down and Harry gave Neville his last chocolate frog.

Draco was briefly distracted by the owl that swooped into the room and dropped a letter addressed to him. He tore it open and scanned it quickly and said, "Hey, you lot – Harry, Ron, Hermione! Look I –"

"D'you want the card, you collect them don't you?" asked Neville giving Harry the card.

Harry looked at the card, which was Dumbledore.

"He's the first one I ever got," he told them and then he gasped, staring at the back. "I found him! I found Flamel – I _told_ you I read his name somewhere."

"Good for you," said Draco, "but I've found him too – my sister wrote back and she says that Flamel's known for discovering his work in alchemy."

"I'll be right back," said Hermione. "I never thought to look in here!" She ran off and finally she came back with a thick heavy book, saying, "I got this weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" echoed Ron.

"Oh," said Draco, looking at the book's title. "It is light reading. Was it interesting?"

"I knew it! I _knew_ it!" she said.

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" asked Ron grumpily.

"Nicolas Flamel is the _only know maker of the Sorcerer's Stone_!" Hermione whispered dramatically.

"The what?" asked Ron and Harry blankly.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read?" asked Draco. "Here, look read this." He shoved the papers of parchment at them.

"That tells you that the study of alchemy making the Sorcerer's Stone. It's a legendary substance that transforms any metal into gold," said Harry, reading it.

"No, not that!" said Draco impatiently, "Aran added toward the bottom of the letter that the Stone provides the Elixir of Life, which grants immortal life to the drinker!" Draco sighed and sank back down into his seat dramatically. "That's what the dog's guarding, probably."

"Yes," said Hermione. "I bet Flamel asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him."

"Because they're pals and Flamel probably knew someone's after it." Draco added.

"That's why he moved the Stone out of Gringotts!" finished Hermione.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying," said Harry. "No wonder why Snape's after it! _Anyone_ would want it!"

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that _Strudy of Recent Developments in Wizardry._ He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" Draco had already begun to smile at this when Ron added, "And is anybody else a little freaked out by the fact that Draco and Hermione were finishing each other's sentences?"

They all stared at them.

"Er… yeah," said Harry. "That's a little unusual, you know. Even if we're all best friends… but finishing each other sentences?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other then back at Ron and Harry.

"So?" asked Hermione.

"You and Ron finish each other's sentences sometimes," said Draco.

"Really?" said Harry.

"Since when?" asked Ron.

"Like… now?"

The four best friends looked at each other blankly and then after a moment burst out laughing.

xxx

Harry decided to play. He'd told Hermione that he'd play and it'd really wipe the smiles off the Slytherins' faces if they won.

"As long as we're not wiping you off the field," Hermione responded, to which Draco said, "How hard is it to be optimistic, Hermione?"

xxx

In the end, they did win the Quidditch match.

Draco was interested in telling Harry how Neville tried to beat up Crabbe and Goyle on his own.

"We won!" Ron chanted in a yell when Harry came back as Hermione squeaked, "Harry where have you _been_?"

"Oh, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle on his own," added Draco.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and I gave Nott a black eye."

"Talk about showing Slytherin!" Draco said. "And everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party."

"Never mind that now," said Harry. "Let's find an empty room, wait 'til you hear this!"

Draco suddenly felt a wave of dizziness roll over him.

_xxx_

_He was hiding from Crabbe and Goyle simply because he was absolutely furious about receiving a black eye from Weasley. He sat in the back of a dark room, silently, pretending he was invisible._

_Suddenly the door opened and Potter walked in, made sure Peeves wasn't inside and shut the door. His breath caught in his chest and tried to make himself smaller as he began to talk…_

_xxx_

"Draco! Draco? Are you all right, mate?" asked Ron, hovering a little too close to Draco.

"I'm fine," said Draco. "Really. I was just a little dizzy for a moment." _What in the bloody blazes was that?_ Draco wondered.

"Yeah, well," said Harry, starting to open the door but Draco stopped him.

"No, let's not use that room. Come here – follow me."

He led them down near the dungeons and at the steps he turned left, facing the wall. He reached up and touched a stone. The wall shifted away to reveal a room.

"Wow! How'd you know about this place?" Draco shrugged.

"After the match," said Harry softly, "I was flying on my broomstick and I thought I saw someone heading toward the Forbidden Forest, so I followed them. Anyway, turns out it was Snape. He was meeting Quirrell and Quirrell seemed really scared. Snape was threatening him!"

"What?" said Ron softly.

"Yeah, I think he's trying to get him to get to the Stone," Harry finished.

"So you mean the Stone's safe as long as Quirrel stands up to Snape?" asked Hermione.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

"Oh, _honestly_!" said Draco, "Is it really that difficult to be optimistic?"

xxx

In the weeks that followed, it looked like Draco had the right idea – that Quirrell might not give into Snape's demands – although Draco was the only one who insisted it might be someone else trying to get the Stone and not Snape.

"You're only standing up for him because he's your uncle," said Ron at one point.

Draco had responded that he was standing up for Snape because of his belief that everyone was innocent until proven guilty.

Then they gone off to lunch, after checking the dog was still there. They checked every time they passed the third floor corridor.

According to Ron, Hermione, and Harry that Snape was still going around in a bad temper boded well for them. It meant Quirrell hadn't given into Snape's demands.

Hermione and Draco, however, had much more important things to think about than whether or not Quirrell had given in – they were both worried about their exams.

"I made you these," said Hermione, shoving sheets of papers at Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"What are these?" asked Ron, looking down at them bewilderedly.

"Thank you!" said Draco, fervently. "Study schedules – I need these. I should've done this a month ago."

"Draco… Hermione," said Ron, looking between them, "the exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks!" Draco snapped.

"That's not ages away," Hermione added, "that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old. What are you studying for – you already know it all."

"What are we studying for?" Hermione shrieked.

"Are you mad?" Draco snapped, "You realize we have to pass the exams to get into the second year!"

"They're very important. I don't know what's gotten into me," said Hermione. "I should've started studying a month ago."

Ron and Harry stared at their two best friends.

"They've lost it," Ron whispered to Harry as they watched bemusedly as Hermione and Draco studied, going over their color-coded notes together.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back.

xxx

"I'll never remember this!" Ron said one afternoon. Their professors had piled up homework upon homework that they did not have time for fun. They studied and studied. They revised it and revised it, day after day.

Draco shut his book with a loud sound, and gazed out the window at the forget-me-not blue sky.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

"Jus' lookin'," Hagrid said, something shifty in his voice causing Draco to turn and look at him. "An' what're you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron.

"And we know what that dog's guarding," Draco told him cheerfully, "it's Sorcerer's St –"

"Shh! Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There's a few things we wanted to ask you, actually," said Harry. "About what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy –"

"_SHHH!" _said Hagrid. "Listen – come an' see me later. I'm not promisin' to tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here. Students aren't s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh –"

"See you later then," said Harry.

"Wonder what he was hiding behind his back," said Hermione.

"D'you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" asked Harry.

"I'll go see what section he was in," Draco announced and stood up.

"I'll go with you," said Ron quickly, sick of studying. They came back a moment later, carrying books which they dumped on the table.

"_Dragons_," Ron told them. "He was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these…" Ron recited the titles on the books.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon," Harry told them. "He told me so when I first met him."

"I'd want a dragon," Draco murmured, somewhat dreamily. "I demanded one when I was six – that was before I'd ever gotten _seriously_ ill. Back when I didn't know I sick – just that my parents gave me anything and everything I wanted. They wouldn't give everything to Aran or Layla, and so I'd ask things for them. But I wanted a dragon." Draco suddenly realized that his friends were staring at him. He grinned a little sheepishly, "Mum told me they were illegal – since the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, so I couldn't get one. She got me books on dragons, though and told me I could study dragons when I was older if I wanted to."

"You mean like Charlie?" asked Ron.

Draco smiled and said, "Yeah. Like Charlie." He gestured at the books, "Now why was Hagrid looking up on stuff about dragons?"

xxx

Draco told Hermione and Harry about the wild dragons in Great Britain – Common Welsh and Hebridean Blacks. He seemed knowledgeable about them and it was obvious he liked them.

"My name's Draconis," he'd told them by the way of explanation. "It means dragon…."

When they knocked on Hagrid's door, they were surprised to see the curtains all closed. Hagrid called out "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then quickly shut the door behind them.

The hut was stifling and they soon saw why. Even though the day was warm, Hagrid had a fire burning in his fireplace.

Hagrid made them tea which they accepted, but refused the food he offered them.

"So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Stone aside from Fluffy."

"O' course I can't," Hagrid said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid you might not want to tell us but you _do_ know," said Hermione warmly.

"You know everything that goes on round her," added Draco in an equally flattering tone.

"We only wondered who had _done_ the guarding, really." Hermione continued.

"We wondered who Dumbledore trusted enough to help him, apart from you, of course," Draco finished.

Ron and Harry stared at the two of them.

Hagrid's seemed to be swelling up with pride at Draco's words.

"Well, I don' s'ppose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments – Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, an' Dumbledore himself did somethin'" Hagrid frowned. "I've forgotten someone…" After a pause when he thought, he added, "Oh, yeah. Professor Snape."

"_Snape_?"

"Yeah – yer not still on abou' that are yeh? Look, Snape helped _protect_ the Stone – he's not abou' ter steal it."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco stared at each other blankly.

Draco suddenly noticed something – something in the fire.

"Hagrid – what's that?" Harry asked, noticing at the same time.

Draco crouched down by the fire, looking down at the huge egg.

"Where did you get it?" asked Ron, "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night, I was down at the pub in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'" said Hagrid and Draco had to bite his lip to prevent himself saying something cruel – like the fact he'd thought Hagrid couldn't read, even though he knew Hagrid could read.

"Got this outta the library – _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ – it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour."

"This one's rare," said Draco, looking up from his study of the egg. "It's a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"How'd yeh know that?" asked Hagrid, looking impressed.

Draco shrugged. "I wanted a dragon when I was little." His lips twitched. "I still want one, as a matter of fact. It suits me – my name's Draconis, didn't you know?"

Hagrid looked impressed and very pleased.

"Hagrid you live in a _wooden house_," Hermione said.

Draco tilted his head thoughtfully toward her, then looked back at the egg. "And this is a _fire_ breathing dragon…" he looked up at Hagrid, "Yeah. Hagrid, you should think this over a bit. You can't have a _fire_-breathing dragon in a _wooden_ house! That might be a bit problematic."

xxx

Their classes were becoming difficult as their exams drew closer and closer. They had so much homework it was a miracle they got it in on time. The stress could be seen on every student who bothered studying.

Draco sighed, and closed his textbook. He was exhausted from studying. He just couldn't deal with it.

Ron slammed his book shut a moment later saying, "I wonder what it'd be like to have a peaceful life."

"Very boring," said Draco, trying to work on a potions essay. "I mean, think about – Muggles aren't the brightest lot at all. They don't even see magic and they go from dull day to dull day. They've got fairly peaceful lives compared to ours. Even the… umm… polly-men have peaceful lives."

"The _what_ men?" asked Harry and Hermione.

"The… you know – those men that carry around the handcuffs?"

"The _policemen_?"

"Yes, them," said Draco. Hermione started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Draco, feeling slightly hurt.

"P-p-polly-men?" Hermione gasped out.

Harry shook his head, smiling at Draco, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Stay the way you are, okay?"

Draco only ignored him and went back to studying for Potions.

xxx

Hedwig brought a letter to Harry one breakfast with two words scrawled hastily on it: _It's hatching_.

"Let's go now," said Ron.

"No," said Hermione. "We've got Herbology right now."

"So?" said Ron. "Harry you want to go, don't you?"

"Well… yes," said Harry. Ron turned to Hermione triumphantly. She scoffed and turned to Draco, "But you agree with me, don't you?"

Draco looked slightly alarmed. "Well… we _do_ have to go to classes…" Hermione started looking smug when Draco added, "but I really want to see it because it's not something everyone can say they've seen…"

Ron looked triumphant. "Yes, Hermione, _how_ many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons," Hermione said quickly, "and we'll get into trouble."  
"That's nothing compared to the trouble Hagrid's going to be in if someone finds out he's got a dragon," said Draco sensibly.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

"I am," Draco reassured them.

"_Shh!_" said Harry suddenly, breaking into the argument. They all looked at each other and the saw what Harry was looking at. Blaise Zabini was looking at them a particularly smug expression on his face.

"Um," said Draco, "I'm gonna go and talk to Zabini. Bye!"

They watched him go for a moment before they realized what he'd just said.

"Draco!" they called out after him, "Wait!"

xxx

"What did you hear?" asked Draco flatly, grabbing Zabini's robes. He was looking at the black boy. Zabini looked up at him and said surly, "Why are you talking to me, Malfoy? You know you cut yourself off from us the moment you met Potter."

"Pardon?" Draco said, incredulously, "_You_ cut yourself off from _me_," he hissed. "You were the ones who ignored me once I started hanging about with him! And _you_ were the ones to insult Ron – don't you _dare_ say it was me!"

Zabini shook his head, "Look… Draco, if you want my advice, stay the hell away from me. Nott's got everyone and even those that would've stuck with you… well, I don't know."

Draco stared at him. "You're planning something. Now tell me what you're thinking!"

Zabini looked at him then said softly, "You know my mother's a… Well, you know she's an assassin for the Ministry of Magic, right?"

Draco nodded, wincing at the thought of Blaise's mother. She was right down scary.

"Well… there are some Slytherins who don't want You-Know-Who to come back. I don't know if that will help, but I can keep you informed…"

"Yes, please do," said Draco impatiently. "But what I want to know is how much you heard?"

"It's not how much I heard that you've got to worry about," said Zabini easily. "It's Nott. He didn't hear the part about the dragon, but he knows you're going to go and visit Hagrid. I have no idea what he's planning."

Draco hesitated. He didn't know if he ought to trust Zabini.

_You should_, the very faint voice in his head whispered.

"All right," said Draco. "We'll have a talk… later."

"And we'll meet a–"

"No, Zabini. I'll tell you when and where we'll meet," Draco said and with that he let go of Zabini's robes. Zabini brushed himself off and watched Draco leave.

Draco could've sworn he heard the black boy mutter under his breath, "He's still a bloody Malfoy – a_ Gryffindor _Malfoy…"

Draco smiled coldly. He could almost sense Blaise's shudder behind him. Malfoys and Gryffindors. The problem with Slytherins was that they played it on the sly. The Gryffindors were much more devious – they plotted and played it fair… until you messed with them. They were brave and loyal – but only to certain people.

Draco allowed his smile to grow when he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Are they still at it?" he asked Harry. Harry nodded, "Yes. Haven't stopped. So, what did you tell him? He looked terrified."

Draco allowed a cooler smile flicker on his face. "Oh, I just got some stuff on him he wouldn't like anyone else to know."

"Bloody hell," said Ron, "maybe you really ought to be a Slytherin."

"Yes," said Draco. "But the Hat said I'd do well here. Courage and bravery… why not?"

xxx

They went down to visit Hagrid where they found that the dragon was nearly out.

When it hatched, the dragon had spiny wings that were huge compared to its skinny jet body. The dragon had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns, and orange eyes.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes," Draco sighed, not noticing the incredulous stares he got from Ron, Hermione, and Harry. The dragon sneezed out a few sparks of flame flew out of its snout.

Hagrid reached out for the dragon, who snapped at his fingers, showing tiny, but sharp and pointed teeth.

"Bless him, he knows his mommy," said Hagrid.

"How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Hagrid was about to answer, but his face went pale as he happened to look out the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains – it's a kid – he's runnin' back ter the school."

Draco looked at Harry and they both bolted for the door to look out.

"Fuck," said Draco, thinking that 'bloody hell' or even 'shit' wouldn't cover it.

Nott had seen the dragon.

xxx

"_Psst!_" Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione turned at the small sound as they walked to Hagrid's hut to help take care of the dragon. They were all surprised to see Zabini, standing in the shadows. "Malfoy," he said without preamble. "Theodore's planning something. He swore to us that he saw the dragon. What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"I thought _you _were taking care of it," Draco said coldly.

"I will," Zabini said flatly. "But I'm warning you lot – be careful. I don't think Nott's exactly stable."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry watched as Zabini disappeared into the darkness.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ron finally.

Draco shook his head. "He's on our side." Draco looked at them adding, "Or so he says."

"You don't believe him?"

"He's a Slytherin, Hermione," Draco said simply.

xxx

They worried, however, about the look on Nott's face during the following week.

"Just let him go," Harry told Hagrid.

"Set him free," said Draco.

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

They looked at each other. They all knew it was a matter of time before he was caught.

"I've decided to call him Norbert."

"He's lost his marbles," Ron said to Harry eventually.

"Hagrid," said Harry.

"Give Norbert two weeks and he'll be as long as your house," said Draco loudly.

"Nott could go to Dumbledore at any moment," Hermione added.

"I know I can't keep him forever," said Hagrid, "but I jus' can't dump him."

"Charlie," Harry and Draco suddenly said, looking at Ron.

"You've lost it too," Ron said.

"No," said Harry.

"Your brother Charlie," Draco added.

"We could send Norbert to him!" said Hermione, the light dawning on her.

"Brilliant!" said Ron.

In the end, Hagrid finally agreed.

xxx

"It bit me!" Ron said when he came into the common room after helping take care of Norbert. He showed them his hand.

"Ouch," said Draco. "I'll take notes for you since you'll not be able to hold a quill for at least a week!"

"Yes," said Ron. "That dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met! And the way Hagrid goes on about it you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it!"

Draco couldn't help that his lips twitched into a smile which he tried hard to hide.

"Look – it's Hedwig!" Draco said, grateful to turn away and let her into the room.

"Dear Ron," Draco read aloud, "How are you? Thanks for the letter – I'd be gald to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think that the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon."

Draco looked up from the letter adding, "Oh, no – I thought they could be seen because we really want to be arrested." Then he looked back down, ignoring the looks on his friends' faces, and continued, "Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark."

Draco looked up at Ron, saying, "Does he think we'd want them to take it in broad daylight? We might as well put an announcement we've got an illegal dragon in the Daily Prophet!"

Hermione grabbed the letter from Draco's hand and finished it. "Send me an answer as soon as possible. Love, Charlie."

"Well," said Harry, "We've got the Invisibility Cloak."

"It's big enough, don't you think – to cover two of us and Norbert?" Draco asked.

Ron and Hermione both agreed with them.

xxx

They ended up taking Ron to the hospital wing when they realized that Norbert's bite was poisonous.

It only got worse when they went to visit Ron and found out that Nott had taken Ron's letter.

xxx

"It's too late to change the plan," said Harry and nearly jumped out of his skin when an owl flew into the room and dropped a note on Draco's lap.

_M–_

_Nott's going to try to get you caught with the bloody dragon. Change your plans because I can't stop him from going. I'm going to pretend that I don't know anything. Find a way to not get caught._

– _Z_

They stared at each other.

"We've got the Cloak – Nott doesn't know about that," said Harry finally.

"And I'll just take the Shadow Cloak," said Draco. "I'll watch out for you two while you go up there."

"All right," said Hermione, looking very anxious.

xxx

Draco watched as a teary eyed Hagrid said goodbye to Norbert.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry kept asking him.

"Yes! I'm sure – now go! I'll wait here." Draco slipped the hood of his own cloak on. He watched as the blurry forms of Hermione and Harry walked up with a blurry crate which contained Norbert, a teddy bear, which was probably torn and chewed into bits, rats, and brandy.

Draco hadn't been sitting at the foot of astronomy tower for very long and the blurry forms froze. For a moment Draco couldn't fathom why before he saw the lamp flare.

"Detention!" barked McGonagall and she held Nott by the ear. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how _dare_ you –"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming – he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about you, Nott."

Draco might've smiled if he had not remembered this scene well from his past – or first life.

Then he spotted Neville Longbottom making his way across the grounds.

"Oh, no!" Draco whispered. "_Neville_…"

Draco crept away to get to Neville, but he was too late. Neville was already caught. He crept back to the bottom steps of the astronomy tower only find Harry and Hermione walking down the stairs laughingly together. It took him a moment to realize what was missing – the blurriness to their form.

"What happened to the Cloak!" Draco whispered to himself just as Filch walked by. He turned to stare right at him, but then decided his mind was playing tricks on him as he saw nothing but shadows – or a shadow where Draco was standing.

"Well, well, well, we _are_ in trouble."

"Damn," Draco said with feeling as he realized that Hermione and Harry had left the Cloak at the top of the tower.

- 4 -

**The Forest and Trapdoor**

Draco crept behind them, slipping from shadow to shadow, hoping that no one would catch _him_. Lady Luck was with him, however, as he made it to McGonagall's study on the first floor without mishap.

As Draco had thought, McGonagall was leading Neville into the room. Draco hesitated. He really, really hated using his powers, but he figured that it was all right – it was after all, only to make sure his friends were going to be okay. Nothing wrong with that, he told himself.

"Harry!" Draco heard Neville burst out. "I was trying to find you to warn you – I heard Nott saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag –"

"I would never have believed it of it any of you!" McGonagall said and Draco could only imagine the look on her face. "Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning – _explain _yourselves."

Draco waited, but he heard no response from any of his friends.

"Ithink I've got a good idea of what's been going on. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You find Theodore Nott some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny Longbottom here heard the story and believed it too?"

Draco sighed.

_Now this,_ he thought to himself, _could be a problem_.

"I'm disgusted. Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought that you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions." Draco sighed, letting himself slump against the wall. "Yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom. _Nothing_ gives you the right to walk around the school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous – and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

_Don't say anything,_ Draco thought, trying to convey the message telepathically to Harry, though he knew it wouldn't work. For him to speak to someone telepathically, he needed to make a bond with them of a sort. He wasn't quite sure how it worked, but he knew that when he opened a sort of channel to someone's mind, he made a link that could be broken and remade only by him. Even if they too were telepathic, the other person would not be able to follow that link to him. They would have to make their own to him. Of course, he'd never tried it in a group much larger than two people – Aran and Layla who were both telepathic to a certain extent…

He broke off his train of thought when he heard Harry saying, "_Fifty!"_

"Fifty points _each_!"

"Professor – please –"

"You _can't_ –"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been so ashamed of Gryffindor students."

Draco slid down to the floor. A hundred fifty points lost.

_Life can't get any better_, Draco thought as he climbed to his feet and went to get Harry's Cloak from the top of the astronomy tower.

xxx

Everyone seemed to turn on Harry, Hermione, and Neville. But mostly Harry was targeted. He had put Gryffindor in last place.

People taunted him and were very dislikeable toward Harry and many of them found themselves as a victim of a prank or a well aimed hex no one could truly pin on, although it could be heard throughout the halls to not let "that bloody Malfoy guard-dog" hear them insulting Harry.

"But you're not doing it, right, Draco?" Hermione asked anxiously. Draco did not deny it but he didn't own up to it either.

But they had more important things to worry about – such as the impeding detentions of Hermione, Harry, Neville… and Nott.

Ron and Draco sympathized with their friends' plight, but they were fervently glad it was not them going into the Forbidden Forest, as they would find out their detention would be taking place in. Of course, Draco already knew because he had, according to Ron, at least, a frightening tendency of knowing everything.

That was not the only thing they had to worry about either – they needed to worry about their exams.

Since no one wanted to talk to Hermione or Harry, Ron and Draco were easily found with the two studying in the library. Ron and Draco had both been appropriately shocked when Harry announced he was going to resign from his Seeker position, but were relieved to discover that Wood had not let Harry resign.

So, it happened that they – Ron, Hermione, and Draco, that is, were studying. Hermione and Ron were working on Astronomy, Draco was reciting all the Goblin rebellions and magical discoveries dates to himself. Draco was a bit like Hermione when it came to studying. Unlike her, however, he enjoyed a prank as much as the next person. That is, the next person who wasn't the prank's victim.

Hermione had created study schedules for them and Draco had created magical flashcards that would shuffle themselves and quiz them on all their subjects. Ron and Harry were absolutely horrified to find themselves friends with two people who actually took school seriously.

Nonetheless, one week before the exams were to take place, Harry came into the library with a very odd expression his face. It was eager and yet worried.

"As I was coming here," Harry told Draco, Hermione, and Ron, "I heard someone whimpering in a classroom. As I got closer I realized it was Quirrel."

"Please tell me it wasn't anything wrong," Draco interrupted.

"Drake, get your mind out of the gutter," Hermione said impatiently.

"No, it wasn't," said Harry and Draco at the same time. They looked at each other, bemused.

"Anyway," Harry said, "I figured it was Quirrel, and I was right. He walked out of the classroom. He said 'all right' to Snape."

"How many times have I told you," said Draco, "I honestly don't believe it's Snape. I mean, it's just too easy. It's so easy to blame him that he's _got_ to be someone else's scapegoat. Someone who was at Diagon Alley the day we were there, Harry." He turned to look at Harry. "Quirrell was there, but I don't remember Snape being there. In fact, I think he was home that day."

"He might've come in later than us – and do you really think he'd've told you he was there?"

"No. But my father might've," said Draco. "Or my mother. Snape's really Mum's friend – but Father tolerates him because of her." He made a face, "Or it might be something else. They're odd like that."

"Right," said Harryand Hermione staring at the blonde who decided to go back to studying for his exams.

"Snape's done it then, if Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell –"

"There's still Fluffy, though," Hermione pointed out.

"Maybe Snape found away around him without asking Hagrid," Ron countered, glancing around the library. "I bet there's a book somewhere telling you how to get past giant three headed dogs."

"Yes, but it'd be an awfully long time before they found the book," Draco pointed out between his mumbling of the Werewolf Conduct Code.

"We should go to Dumbledore," said Harry finally.

"But we haven't got any proof," said Draco. "If we accuse Snape – Quirrell won't back us up – he's too scared. And besides it's no secret that at least the three of you hate him."

"Yes," said Hermione. "They could easily say that we've made it up to get him sacked."

"And we aren't supposed to know about Fluffy or the Stone," added Harry glumly.

"Which would require a lot of explaining to do," Ron said dejectedly.

"So what do we do?" asked Harry finally.

"We solve it ourselves," said Draco. "I'm bored. I need an adventure."

Harry was about to respond in the negative, but a note arrived informing him of his detention.

xxx

Draco crept out of the common room. He was clad in his Cloak – the Shadow Cloak. He was leery of the other one. He looked around, having a destination in mind before he headed out of the castle and slipped into the Forbidden Forest, unaware of the watchful eyes on him.

"That's him?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Yep… that's him," said a man garbed in black.

"All right. I don't know what I should do… I am new here, you know."

"I know," the man replied.

"Do you remember the story you agreed to say?"

"Yes. I remember. You won't meet him until next year, however."

"But in the meantime, I shall observe him. He is a curious boy, after all, to have garnered the attention of not just the Fate Shae, but the attention of the Elder, the Gibborim, and most of the Sarim."

"Yes… he has even gotten my attention," the man murmured. "Lord knows I am mortal, but of the select few to know of your kind."

"True. Have you spoken to Lucius?"

"No. He does not know of your people."

"But he's heard of me. Make sure you stick to the story or else there will be hell to pay."

"I shall," the man promised

xxx

"Something happened," said Harry to Ron, when he and Hermione returned to the common room to find Ron snoring and Draco nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"Well, Hagrid took us into the Forbidden Forest," said Hermione, "and Harry –"

"Hagrid had us look for an injured unicorn in the Forest, but when we found it, it was dead. Someone's drinking blood from it and I think it might be Voldemort's servant," Harry said breathlessly.

"Wait – you mean – You-Know-Who?" asked Ron.

"Bloody sodding centaurs," Draco said as he came through the portrait hole, shedding his Shadow Cloak.

"What happened?" Hermione said.

"Where were you?" asked Harry.

"Trying to get an audience with the centaurs but all _they_ can say is 'Mars is bright tonight!' Bloody paranoid centaurs – they think they're superior to us, did you know? They're awfully powerful in seeing the future and occasionally they'll teach one of us, but right now – oh, no. Bane's the one who's got a tree up his ass!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared at the blonde as he ranted and raved, pacing the room angrily.

"Something's going on – I know it. I feel it. I just can't remem –" he broke off suddenly.

"What do mean you can't remember what?" asked Hermione slowly.

"Never mind what he means," said Harry, "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich."

"_Stop saying his name!_" Ron hissed.

"Firenze saved me," Harry continued, "but he shouldn't have…"

"Was Bane furious?" Draco asked him. Harry nodded, absently, but Hermione frowned.

"He was talking about interfering with with what the planets say is going to happen… Bet they say Voldemort's coming back… and that he's going to kill – that's probably written in the stars too."

"That's not true," Draco said suddenly, his wand in his hand. His face was very pale. "Trust me, I know – and you're _not_ going to die!"

"But how do you know?" Harry interrupted his voice louder than usual. "You know everything that's going to happen, don't you Draco? How do you know all of it? Tell me!"

"I can't," Draco said, "I just _can't_ – I'm just telling you – don't do anything stupid. I don't know the future – I'm just winging it!"

They all stared at each other after a ringing silence.

Finally, Hermione said, tentatively, "Professor McGonagall says that divination is a very imprecise branch of magic. And besides, You-Know-Who was always afraid of one person – Dumbledore. As long as he's here, he can't get to you."

They spoke for a very long, long time that night. It was later that night – when Harry was going to bed that Draco remembered he still had Harry's Invisibility Cloak and gave it back.

xxx

Their exams were upon them. Hermione fretted not just over her exams, but over Draco's health. He'd gone off food again, pushing it around and shaking his head, saying he wasn't hungry. Harry and Ron put it off to nerves, but Hermione nagged, saying, "Madam Pomfrey told us to be on the lookout for these things! He's not eating – he says he isn't hungry… I think he needs to go to the infirmary."

"He'll be fine," Ron said, adding silently to himself, _I hope_.

Hermione, however, could not drag Draco to the infirmary immediately as they had their exams. They had essays to write, practical exams – like the ones in Charms where they made a pineapple tap-dance across a desk and in Transfiguration where they transfigured a mouse into a snuffbox. Potions was a bit difficult – Forgetfulness potion.

Finally, they spent their final hour in their History of Magic exams answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons…

"That was much easier than I thought it'd be," said Draco happily.

"Yes," agreed Hermione. "I didn't have to learn about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Draco tilted his head and said, "I wonder who comes up with these things. I mean, what is important and what isn't in history? I mean, we don't talk about… the um…" Draco frowned, struggling to remember. "Dino-swords – or whatever they're called."

"The what?" asked Hermione, looking bewildered.

"The giant lizards that live on –"

"_Dinosaurs_?" Harry said, surprised.

"Yes – that's it," Draco said. "We don't learn about those, but Layla says that her Muggle friend says they learn about it. She's told her that she goes to homeschool, but I'm in a boarding school."

"Weren't they primitive dragons?" asked Hermione.

"I think so," Draco said. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Could we please change the subject?" Ron moaned. "This talk is making me ill."

They agreeably changed the subject.

They found a nice spot of grass where they lay down. Draco turned his face toward the sun. Despite his pale skin, Draco loved the sun. Of course, he liked the rain more than the sun, but he still liked the warmth of the sun on his skin.

He was dozing when Ron suddenly said, "Where are you going?"

"I've just thought of something," Harry said. Draco opened his eyes to look at his friend. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" Draco said, scrambling to his feet and running after Harry. Ron, Hermione, and Draco were nearly running to keep up with him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, "that what Hagrid wants the most is a dragon…"

"And what are the chances of a stranger suddenly turning up and having a dragon egg in his pocket?" Draco murmured, catching on.

Harry nodded, "How many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron struggling to keep with Harry and Draco in their sudden mad dash toward the forest, heading for Hagrid's hut.

"Hullo. Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes plea –" Ron began.

"No, we're in a hurry, Hagrid," Draco interrupted swiftly.

"We've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" Harry asked.

"Dunno… he wouldn't take off his cloak." Hagrid saw their stunned faces.

"It's not that unusual, yeh know," Hagrid told them. "Yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head… Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"What'd you talk to him about?"

"Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," Hagrid said. "Yeah… asked what I did an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…. He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after… so I told him… an' I said I've always really wanted a dragon…an' then…" Hagrid frowned, struggling to remember. "I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks, see… yeah then he said he had a dragon egg an' we could play card fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So, I told him after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him , Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep…" Hagrid looked horrified, "I shouldn'ta told yeh that! Forget I said it! Hey – where're yeh goin'?"

xxx

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry said. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak – it must've been easy after he'd gotten Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They looked around and Draco had the funny feeling he ought to know where it was, but for the life of him, he couldn't recall where its location was.

"We'll just have to –"

"What are you four doing inside?" Professor McGonagall asked behind them.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall asked them, looking at them as though they were doing something fishy – which they were, Draco thought. "Why?"

"It's sort of a secret," Harry said and Draco could have told him that was a bad, _bad_ idea with a capital 'B' before the words were all out.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone?_" Harry said. "_Now?_"

"Professor Dumbledore is a great wizard. He has many demands on his time –"

"But this is important!" Harry cried.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

"Professor," Draco said softly, "It's about the Sorcerer's Stone and –"

Professor McGonagall dropped her books.

"How do you –?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think – I know that Sn –"

"We think that someone's going to try and steal the Stone," Draco interrupted Harry before he could make accusations he might later regret. "We've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she finally said. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it – it's too well protected."

"But Professor –" Draco shot Harry a warning look and he fell silent.

"I suggest you go and enjoy the sunshine," McGonagall told them and she left. Once she was out of earshot, Harry said, "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs and Dumbledore's out of the way. He sent that note – I'll be the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we –"

Draco tapped Hermione's shoulder and she gasped. Ron and Harry turned to follow Draco and Hermione's gazes to Snape.

"Good afternoon," he said easily. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this."

Draco didn't like the odd, twisted smile on his godfather's face. He was beginning to wonder if he could really trust him. He could remember –

_Run, Draco! Run!_

_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

"Draco!" Harry was peering at him, his bright green eyes shining with concern. Ron looked pale as he held one of Draco's arms and Hermione held the other – both of them having caught him when he nearly fell unconscious to the floor.

"All right, mate?" Ron asked.

"You look really pale," Hermione said, anxiously. "Are you sure you're not feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine," Draco said, brushing them off. "I was just dizzy for a minute."

"Okay," said Harry. "Here's what we're doing – Hermione you're going to go to the staffroom and watch Snape. Draco – if you're up to it – you can go with her."

"Why us?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, because you can say that you're there to see Flitwick," Ron said and began in a falsetto tone of voice to mock Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes saying, "What'll you be doing, Harry?"

"Ron and I are going to be on the third floor corridor," said Harry grimly.

xxx

Draco and Hermione were caught and when they arrived at the common room, Harry and Ron were already there – having been told off by McGonagall herself.

"Well that's it, then," Harry said, face pale. "I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" Ron said.

"You can't!" gasped Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"So what!" Harry shouted, "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from – he'll flatten it or worse – turn into a school for the Dark Arts! D'you think he'll care if –"

"I'm going with you," Draco's soft voice interrupted Harry's rant.

"What?"

"We're going with you," Ron said. "D'you think the Cloak can cover you, Hermione, and me?"

"You're coming with me?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"

"If we get caught, you'll be expelled.

"Not if I can help it," Hermione said.

"Yeah," said Draco, "Hermione told me that Flitwick told her in secret that she got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam." He smiled suddenly, "And besides, my dear daddy's a school governor – which means there's no way in _hell_ they'll expel _me_…And I'm sure I can sweet talk him into making sure Ron'll stay in school."

"So that's that," said Ron, nodding. "We're going."

xxx

Draco waited until Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone downstairs with the Invisibility Cloak before he went to his trunk and grabbed his Shadow Cloak. He hesitated as he stared at the second one.

It was inky black, almost oily – as though it were made out of black water.

_Geist Manteau, son. It's been in our family for centuries… in fact, I believe it was one of our ancestors that created it._

_Can I have it?_

_Son… it is a very dangerous and violate magic this is made of…_

_Please, Daddy? Please?_

_Maybe when you're older, Draco. Now, come, Layla and Aran tell me that you…_

Draco opened his eyes, still hearing the echo of his father's voice. He gulped and touched the cloak.

His hand sank into it and he gasped at the shock it gave him when he touched it. Draco shuddered when he felt the magic it possessed. It was Dark…

He took a deep breath to steady himself and slipped into the Shadow Cloak, holding the second cloak in his arms.

xxx

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Draco heard Hermione cry out. He stepped into the common room in time to see Neville fall down on his face.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered in horror as Hermione ran over to Neville and turned him over.

"It's the Full-Body Bind," Draco said, causing them to jump. Neville's eyes moved toward him, looking at him in some alarm.

"Okay… here's the plan," Draco said taking a deep breath. "Come on – come on…"

They went out – Ron, Hermione, and Harry under Harry's Cloak and Draco went alone under his.

They ran into Peeves, but Harry told him that he was the Bloody Baron. Aside from that, there were no other mishaps on their journey.

"What was your plan?" Harry asked Draco as they approached the door.

"He's already gone after it," Ron observed.

Draco nodded, feeling the sweat beginning to make him clammy.

"Here's the plan. I'll bind the room using…" Draco cleared his throat. "Using Dark Magic. It's the easiest way to do it. And – and you go down the trapdoor. I'm going to see if I can go get Dumbledore to come back. Just trust me on this – _please_."

"We do," Harry said finally. "Really, Draco. You haven't let us down yet – not even if you… well, you know?"

Draco nodded. He knew Harry meant that even though Draco was sick, he hadn't let that stop him yet.

They stepped into the room together.

xxx

There was a harp in the room and Draco cleared his throat as he walked over to the harp, waiting for it to stop. When it stopped, Draco began to play a melody he didn't even know he knew. He cleared his throat and began to speak in a very soft melodious voice that seemed as though he were speaking a song. Draco could sense as Hermione, Harry, and Ron all froze, spellbound by the words that fell from his lips.

_Ancient Magick_…

Draco almost faltered in the spell, but he managed to finish it and the room fell silent. The dog, woke up but a single look from Draco, it did not growl at them, instead it let them by.

"Go," Draco said. "I'll catch up with you lot later."

"I'll go first," Harry said and Draco watched him.

"Harry!" Draco said, suddenly, unable to stop himself. Harry stopped, turning to look at him. Draco hesitated, before he hurried to the other boy and threw his arms around him in a hug. "You're the best wizard I've ever met, you know that right?" Harry blushed as Draco continued, "Please be careful, Harry. I'll catch up – but please be careful."

Harry nodded. "I will… _we_ will."

Draco nodded, before he leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Go. I'm going to get help."

Draco felt the blood burning his cheeks as he walked away. He could almost feel Hermione and Ron's bemused gazes on his back as he left the room. Draco waited outside the door until he was sure that they'd gone through the trapdoor.

Then he took out the second cloak…

_Geist Manteau_.

_"Merian!"_ Draco hissed holding the black oily cloak. He watched as the darkness subsided, slowly pooling on the floor and the cloak began glowing the eerie white that did not seem to belong to this world.

When it was a pure white, Draco threw the cloak on and concentrated, whispering, "_Tid_ _Geist_…"

One, two….

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments! Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own House!"

Draco sat there and waited. He had no idea how long he waited, but he knew that the magic of the cloak he wore would let him come back to his own time no older and no younger than he had been. Not to mention, he wouldn't ever really be gone because he'd arrive at the same time he vanished.

He was waiting for Snape – or someone to arrive – anyone but the person who did.

"_No way!_" Draco whispered and the spell snapped him back into his own time. "Fuck," Draco said. "Bloody hell… what do I do now?"

_Use the powers I gave you_, Shae whispered in his mind. Draco turned and wondered if maybe they really were real.

_Of course, I'm real, dear boy. You're a part of a much bigger movement than you think you are. It's not about Harry Potter, you know. This is about you. Now use that nice little gift I gave you._

A light dawned in Draco's mind and he reached out into the world, searching for the one magical person that could help him.

_Dumbledore_ – Draco sent the images in a flood of information, including what he was going to do.

Finally, he turned and ran into the room again. Fluffy looked at him calmly and Draco said, "Let no one out except Harry, Ron, Hermione, me, and Dumbledore. Let no one in after me except Dumbledore."

The dog seemed to understand him.

_Of course he would_, Draco thought to himself. The magic was powerful enough to make his will be so. Moreover, this magic could not be traced.

Draco let himself fall into the trapdoor.

_Ron! Hermione – Harry!_ Draco called out mentally.

xxx

Ron was unconscious, so he did not hear Draco's mental call. But Harry and Hermione were in a room together, looking at a group of potions.

"…allest bottle will get us through the black fire," Hermione was saying when she broke off at the sound of Draco's mental voice.

– _ione – Harry!_

_Draco_? Harry thought incredulously and Draco knew where they were.

"Hermione – you go back and wake up Ron," Harry said. "I'm going…"

"But Harry – what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well – I was lucky once, wasn't I? I might get lucky again," Harry said, gesturing at his lightning bolt scar.

"_Hermione_!" Harry said, startled when Hermione hugged him.

"Harry – you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you."

"Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry, be _careful_!"

"You drink first," Harry told her. "You're sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive."

xxx

Draco stopped to try and revive Ron in the room with the chess pieces. Whispering a few words, he managed to get through without playing the chess game. Hermione came running toward him as Ron came around.

"Whe – where's Harry?" Draco asked immediately.

"He's gone after Snape," Hermione said. "There wasn't enough for me to follow him – oh Draco, we need to get Dumbledore –"

"I've already got him," Draco said. "Wait for him here – no, go out and see if Dumbledore's going to be here.

"Draco – wait you can't go after –"

"Yes, I can!" Draco said.

Hermione ran after him in time to see a light flash from his wand and hit the troll, which was starting to wake up.

_Ciaróg_ she thought she heard Draco say.

"Come on, Ron!" Ron woke up slowly and groggily. Both of them ran – well, Hermione ran, and Ron stumbled against her, being dragged. They only managed to catch sight of the flames that sprung up around Draco as he entered the room. They heard him say something, _"Geist_ –" it sounded like and Hermione watched as Draco stepped through the flames, wrapping a white cloak round himself.

xxx

Draco's heart was beating so fast in his chest that he couldn't catch his breath, but it didn't matter because Harry was in that room beyond there… And Harry was going to need his help.

-5-

**First Battle and Summer**

Draco had already gotten over the shock that Quirrell was the one who was trying to get the Stone for Voldemort – he'd gotten over the shock when he'd used the magic of the cloak to show him the past few events prior to their getting to the room.

Now he was using the cloak's magic to hide him.

"Snape was trying to _save_ me?" he heard Harry asking when he got there.

"Of course. Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again." It took all of Draco's willpower to not lunge across the room and try to kill Quirrell with his bare hands when he realized it was Quirrell trying to kill Harry. "Funny, really… he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he _did_ make himself unpopular… and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

_Not_ _if I can help it,_ Draco thought grimly. He'd been a Slytherin in his past life and he had the memories of how to be a good Slytherin. He knew that patience was the greatest virtue in a Slytherin who was not insane like Voldemort had been… was… whatever.

And so, Draco made himself as comfortable as he could and waited to watch… to bide his time before his attack on Quirrell. First, Harry had to get the Stone…

"… I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil…"

_There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it_…

Draco shuddered at the words, recalling those words falling from his father's lips the day he was thrown into the dungeons at Malfoy Manor.

Draco noticed what Harry was suddenly doing, looking into the mirror – and somehow, Harry got the Stone.

Draco closed his eyes for a brief moment –

_xxx_

_"Sir – Potter's after the Stone!"_

_"Malfoy, what are you talking about? Calm yourself, my dear boy."_

_"Professor Snape, please – I swear it – Potter's gone after the Stone. He's mad! I heard him telling McGonagall someone was going to steal it an –"_

_"That boy is mad!"_

_xxx_

_Funny how it works_, Draco thought to himself, _all my life I was watching over you and now that I'm living my life over again, I'm watching over you again – this time as your friend. But I won't fail you this time._

Draco opened his eyes and in the years that followed, he would never remember what exactly happened. He would only remember that he'd jumped forward at the same time Harry lay his hands on Quirrell and burned him.

He would remember Dumbledore arriving and wondering if Harry was dead – Quirrell was dead, obviously, but he would never quite manage to recall what happened exactly in those last few moments.

xxx

"Harry's awake," Draco said a few days later, slamming shut _Hogwarts, A History_, startling Hermione and Ron.

"How do you know?"

"Remember what I did – back in there?"

"With your mental voice?" Ron asked, nodding, "You woke me up with it – called Dumbledore with it too."

"Well, it's forged a really bizarre link between you, me, Hermione, and Harry."

"Oh," said Ron. "Can you break it?"

"No. But I can show you how to dim it – just picture a door and close it when you don't want any of us to hear you," Draco told him, and with that, he began to shamelessly eavesdrop on Dumbledore and Harry's conversation.

xxx

"Oh, you know about Nicolas? You _did_ do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's for the best.."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

_That doesn't seem like a good thing_, Harry could've sworn he heard Ron think.

_Shh!_ And that was Hermione.

_Death isn't so bad,_ Draco said softly inside his mind.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, _very_ long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

Draco seemed to agree.

"You know," Dumbledore continued, "the Stone was not really such wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all – the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

_All right,_ Draco said in Harry's mind and to Ron and Hermione, _we're leaving you to your privacy. I'm sure you've got tons of questions – oh and by the way, this telepathy thing is permanent. I repeat… this is permanent._

Then there was nothing but silence in Harry's mind.

xxx

"D'you have your things packed?" Seamus asked Neville. Neville nodded.

"I just need Trevor and – Trevor!" Neville said blissfully, when Draco joined them and gave Neville his toad.

So far, life was well – they were leaving soon and Gryffindor had won the House Cup – something Draco didn't really care about. He cared that he had his friends and he was happy.

And so, now they were saying goodbye at the train station. They were going home for the summer.

"Bye, Harry!" several people called out as they rushed by.

"Still famous," Ron said grinning at Harry. Draco only punched Harry on the shoulder lightly.

"Oh, yeah, Ron," Draco said, picking up his bags, "I'm going to your place this summer. I'll see if I can bring Layla and Aran with me this time so you can be properly introduced."

"All right," said Ron, then spotted his mother.

"Busy year?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

"Very," said Harry.

"Thanks for the fudge and the sweater," Draco added, making sure he had everything with him.

Mrs. Weasley blinked at him, saying, "Ah… you must be the Malfoy Ron's written so much about!"

Draco looked over at Ron who said silently, _I owled her to tell her that I'd met a NICE Malfoy. That you weren't as bad as everyone thought you were._

_Thanks, Ron_, Draco said to him silently, meeting Ron's blue eyes. Then he looked at Harry. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you during the summer. And, oh yeah, Harry – don't freak if you meet someone… um… interesting, all right? It's just got to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out," Draco said as he picked up his bags and finally he nodded at them and vanished into the crowd.

He watched them from afar.

Yes, the Golden Trio was still well and alive… of course, this time around, it would become known as the Golden Quartet, Draco realized. Whether he liked it or not, he was a part of Harry's clique now.

Draco smiled.

"Well? Was it fun?"

"Oh, yes." Draco said and he smiled for he had friends now.

xxx

"So," Shae said to the Elder, "He's survived that."

"He still needs to survive the rest of what's to come," the Elder said coldly. Shae sighed, watching the Elder leave. Finally, Habbiel and Adrigon showed up.

"So?" Habbiel asked.

Shae smiled at them, "It looks like he's doing what we all do – even us immortals." Shae smiled almost wistfully.

"Yes, well, next year ought to be fun," Habbiel said.

"For you," said Adrigon. "I need to go back to work. And what was that, Shae? What are we all looking for anyway – I never understand your philosophy talk – and don't speak in riddles please."

Of course, Shae's response did notplease Adrigon at all.

xxx

Draco was watching as they left the station. He was going home to Wiltshire – it was not a bad place to live. He was watching it go by, thinking of what had happened and what was to come when he heard it, a faint echo from another realm of the same world…

"_We're all searching for a lost dream that we never really lost at all; it's right where we left it."_

**-**

**-END OF YEAR ONE-**

* * *

– James Rhinehart.

* * *

A/N: The author's note will be in the profile. But the Review Responses are below.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone. U.S.A: Scholastic Inc: 1997.

2. Rorex's syndrome – this isn't a real disease, as far as I know, meaning I made it up… I'm **_LOOSELY_** basing it off a real-life illness, though…It's VERY rare… and well, never mind what it is, just that some of the effects and things are real. Also… just in case you're curious, I'm calling it Rorex's Syndrome because "Rorex" is the demon of disease… And I'm think of dragging this disease with me to another fanfiction I really want to write …

3. Obviously what I've got from the old story…

4. Merian – that's Old English. I think it means "Purify" – don't take me at my word. I specialize in Spanish (and I'm really bad at that too, even though I've taken classes…), not Old English and whatnot.

5. Tid Geist – if you take the meanings of both words separately, then you end up with Time Spirit – but again, don't take my word for it.

6. _"We're all searching for a lost dream that we never really lost at all; it's right where we left it."_ – Quote, I think, but from who, I don't know.

**Review Responses: **

**Night Essence**

**plotbunnybrat **

**Moonlit Eyes**

**NinjaoftheDarkness**: Um… they're eleven… well, twelve after this, but still! Ah, well you got the first hints of slash anyway.

Okay, just so you know if you can't find the "Review Response" here, then look for it on the profile… I'll put it there if it makes this longer than a page.

Oh, yeah… I'm gonna come back to this fic someday and go over the mistakes…

P.S: The number thing really bothers me. I mean, when they say "A hundred and…" That's supposedly grammatically incorrect (a rule everyone ignores even professional writers). The correct way, or so I was taught years ago in my Phonetics class in oh, I don't know, second grade, is to read the number 392 as "Three hundred ninety-two." The word "And" implies this number: 300.92 – a decimal. That's why occasionally you'll see a number written without the 'and'. Also what really bugs me is that my computer changes the way I spell the word magick. It takes the 'k' off and changes the way I spell vampyre to vampire. Really annoying! So, that clears up the confusion as to why some words will suddenly change their spelling back and forth. Sorry about babbling! I'm shutting up!

Later! (Anyone know how to say 'Goodbye' in another language? I misplaced my language sheet!)

Keir


	6. Year II, Part I: Testing the Waters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

A/N: A reminder - this story has not been edited. Sorry about any mistakes. I did the best I could to go over it again, and quickly scan through it, but that's not real editing. Let me know where the mistakes are and I'll come back when this whole story's finished to fix it.

* * *

"A true friend is someone you can disagree with and still remain friends. For if not, they weren't true friends in the first place. "

**

* * *

**

Year Two: Part One

**Testing the Waters**

**-1-**

**The Burrow**

"Can we _please_ go with you?" Layla's voice was whiny, which Draco absolutely hated. She blinked big blue-gray eyes at him beseechingly.

Draco sighed, "I'll ask Ron."

Layla nodded, gracing Draco with a beaming smile before she turned and walked out of his room.

Draco knew without thinking about it that she'd gone to find Aran and tell him the news. Aran and Layla had been plaguing him for days on end now. They knew that he was going to the Burrow – most likely sometime this week, toward the end of July.

What they didn't know was that he was worried. The family owl kept coming back empty. He'd send a dozen letters to Harry, but hadn't received a single one in reply. He'd written to Ron and Hermione – both of whom owled back saying _they'd_ written, but he hadn't responded either.

"Dobby!" Draco suddenly said in the emptiness of his room.

"Master Draco!" the house-elf squeaked, bowing in his direction.

Draco frowned at his house-elf. This was by far the strangest house-elf in Malfoy Manor, and mind you, that was saying a lot.

"So…I was wondering… could you go to Privet Drive?" Dobby did not respond, but merely watched him with his huge eyes. "Number four Privet Drive, that is, for me? I just want you to check on my friend – he lives there."

Dobby was now looking at him with a very curious expression on his face. Draco briefly considered demanding whether or not he knew who Harry Potter was, but decided against it.

"Dobby is doing as Master commands," Dobby said finally with a bow and Draco looked after him with a very odd look on his face.

xxx

"Mum!" Ron yelled to his mother, "Draco's written to me – he wants to know if – Dad!"

Arthur Weasley walked into the house, his face tired. He looked curiously at Ron before asking carefully, "You weren't talking about that… Malfoy were you?"

"Well, er – yes," Ron said finally. "He – well, he owled to ask me if he can bring his siblings along with him – Aran and Layla, that is."

"Of course he can," Molly Weasley said immediately. "I'd like to meet him properly – Lord knows, I barely greeted him at the station…"

"Yes, write to him. It's what we all need," Mr. Weasley said dryly, not at all himself, "more Malfoys in the house. Although maybe Malfoy's son could talk some sense into Harry – he's gotten an official warning for underage magic in front of Muggles."

"Great," Ron said, sighing. "So, can I owl him back? His owl's still waiting…" Then Ron realized what his father had said about Harry.

_What the bloody hell was Harry thinking? Doing magic in front of Muggles,_ Ron wondered.

"Yes, yes, go ahead dear," his mother said. Ron smiled and headed off to write Draco an owl.

"Ron, are you –" Fred began

"Writing a letter to our dear friend –" George continued

"And heir to our prankdom –" said Fred.

"Draco Malfoy?" Fred and George chorused.

"Actually, I am."

"Wicked," they said. "Come here." And so, Ron was dragged into the room.

xxx

_Draco,_

_Bring them… Oh, by the way, prepare yourself for a little… adventure._

_Ron_

Draco looked at the very short note. He supposed that he shouldn't be surprised seeing as this sending owls back and forth was merely for show – or almost for show. Draco was well aware that he could contact any of his friends telepathically, no matter how far away they were, but it gave him a migraine every time he did long-distance telepathy.

Draco nodded to himself and ventured off to the little explored part of Malfoy Manor. It was little explored seeing as Layla and Aran had claimed it for themselves and hexed anyone who came into their private wing of the Manor.

xxx

"Have you packed your medicine?" Draco looked at Layla. At the moment she looked so much like their mother that Draco almost thought she was Narcissa.

"Yes," Draco said, closing his trunk. "Now, I guess we're going to use the Floo."

"I hate the Floo," Aran groaned. "Why can't we just Apparate?"

"Because we don't know how and we wouldn't want to splinch ourselves," Layla responded.

"Well, I doubt anyone would mind terribly if he splinched himself," Draco commented. "It might do wonders for his looks."

"Hey!" Aran protested. "I look just like you!"

"No you don't. I have gray eyes, you've got blue and your hair's much darker than mine."

"Same facial structure though," Layla commented. "Although it's meant for Draco's fairer looks than your darker ones, Aran."

"That's _unfair_ – you're _my_ sister!"

"She's my sister too," Draco pointed out, hiding a smile as he met Layla's blue eyes. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Aran. Let's not argue – have you got your letter of acceptance? Good." Layla said and hurried off to get God knew what else. Draco sat on his trunk, waiting for Layla.

"Hello," a masculine voice said, peering into the room.

"Dad!" Aran said brightly, jumping to his feet, a smile on his face.

"Father," Draco said, standing. He hadn't seen his father since he'd left for Hogwarts, nearly a year ago.

"You've grown," Lucius observed, looking at his son. "Now… Draco, I've seen your grades and –"

"Hermione is first in my year," Draco said quickly, "But I'm close in second."

"Ah… yes," Lucius said. "Hermione Granger – that Muggle-born girl Crabbe's son told him that you're good friends with."

"She's a good witch," Draco said immediately.

"I don't doubt it," Lucius said dryly, shooting Draco a pointed look. Draco felt himself blushing at the defensive tone his voice took. "And I'm pleased," Lucius continued, "that you've made friends with those of the other world. However… should _he_ rise again, you shall have to find a safe place to stay."

"I… I know," Draco said softly.

Lucius's gaze was penetrating. "Do you, son? Let me tell you, the life of a Death Eater is not easy or simple. Action is the greatest asset you will have."

"I suppose you want me to make sure Aran and Layla don't fall into a bad crowd?"

"Yes. I'd rather see them living with the Weasleys than joining the ranks of newly recruited Death Eaters," Lucius said quietly. "Your Grandfather told me not to accept the job, you know. I'd rather if you stayed out of this if it ever comes to happen."

"You're planning something," Draco said flatly.

Lucius gave him a sad smile. "I must. If I did not, then the supporters who are still out there will know something is wrong. Oh, and Draco, please remember not to mention anything to the Weasleys while you are there."

"I won't," Draco said.

"Good. And behave, will you?"

"I'm not going to do anything," Draco said. He paused and added, absently, "At least, nothing except break into Harry's house. Now where did I put my book? I just had it in my hand!"

Lucius shook his head.

He and Narcissa were due for a long "pillow-talk" where they would discuss the nature of having a Seer for a son.

xxx

"They should've been here by now," Ron said, glancing for the millionth time at the fireplace.

"Maybe they're running late," Fred offered.

"You know Draco, he's always forgetting _something_," added George.

"I know," Ron said quietly. He hoped Draco would remember his medications. It was bad enough that Draco forgot to take them half of the time, but to deal with _not_ having them on hand would be much worse.

xxx

"Bye Mum," Draco said to Narcissa, and then looked at Lucius. Lucius looked at him and offered him his hand. "Goodbye Draco. I shall see you at the end of the term."  
Draco frowned, "What about Christmas?"

"I think it would be better if you stayed at Hogwarts," Narcissa said. Her mouth twisted into a grimace. "The Parkinsons have decided to have a… social gathering… I am sure there will be some form of… talk or other."

"Oh." Draco said. "All right."

Draco shook his father's hand, before suddenly hugging him. Lucius was taken aback.

"Bye, Daddy," Draco said with a smile, before throwing Floo powder into the fire, calling out, "The Burrow!" and vanishing into the green flames.

xxx

The flames turned green and Draco appeared, struggling with his trunk. Ron noticed that Draco only brought one and wondered why that was.

Suddenly two other people were coming out of the fireplace, both of them with trunks, which Fred and George immediately jumped in to take.

It took them an hour to get everything organized. Draco shared a room with Ron. Ginny and Layla would share a room. Mrs. Weasley said Charlie and Bill could room together so that Aran could have a room to himself. Aran and Layla both said they could room with each other; they'd never had a room that they did not share.

Eventually it was settled.

xxx

"Are you awake?" Ron whispered to Draco that night. Everyone seemed to be sleeping – or that was, until the door opened and Fred and George stepped into the room.

"Malfoy," Fred said.

"Weasley," Draco responded, raising an eyebrow. Then they grinned at each other. "All right, spill. What've you got planned?"

"We're going to pay Harry a little visit…" Fred said.

"We're worried," Ron added, "because he hasn't answered any of my letters…"

"He hasn't answered any of mine," Draco admitted. "But it could be he's just really bad at keeping in touch."

"I doubt that – you weren't there to see when his family came to pick him up. They seemed horrible…" Ron said.

"So, we're going… now," George added.

"Let me guess," Draco said. "We're using an illegal method?"

"Well, probably… yes," said Fred.

"Oh, good." Draco said. "I've always wanted to do something that was dangerous, illegal, and potentially deadly."

"Brilliant," Fred, George, and Ron said.

And that was how Draco found himself sitting in the backseat of a flying car. An illegal flying car, that was.

"Where did you say he lived again?"

"Number four, Privet Drive," Draco responded, who took up the duty as the guide and map-reader.

"Fred, you're driving a little too far to the east," George said.

xxx

Harry Potter, on the other hand was _not_ having an interesting holiday. In fact, the most interesting thing that had happened to him all summer long was the fact that none of his friends had written to him _and_ that – that house-elf_ thing_ – Dobby had appeared out of nowhere. Dobby was the reason why Harry was now locked in his room with bars on the window.

Presently, Harry was telling Hedwig, "It's no good turning your beak up at it – that's all we've got."

Harry went back to his bed, wondering if anyone would send someone from Hogwarts to see what his family life was like. That was, supposing he was still alive four weeks from then.

xxx

"That's the house," Draco announced, pointing at it.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Draco said simply.

"It's got… _bars_ on the window," Ron said, sounding shocked. Draco frowned when he saw them. He'd heard it, of course, if he vaguely remembered back in his first life – that Harry hated the Muggles he lived with, that was.

"Let's go down a little lower and have a peek," George suggested. They dipped down to hover next to the window and Ron peered into the room through the bars.

"Harry," Ron called out in a hushed whisper.

From the inside of the room, after a few minutes of both Ron and Draco calling out Harry's name in hushed whispers, before Harry moved, mumbling, "Stop it. Leave me alone… cut it out… I'm trying to sleep…"

"Harry!" Ron called out once again and Harry sat up, blinking in the darkness. Then he moved out of bed, hurrying to the window and whispered, "_Ron!_ Ron, how did you – What the –?"

"Hi, Harry," Draco said cheerfully. "It's a fine day – er, night to be floating outside your window in a flying car. Rose trellises are all out of fashion these days or else I swear I would've climbed it since I felt the need to be outside your window."

Harry couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped him.

Yep, Draco was still the same, Harry decided.

"All right, Harry?" George said, finally, sounding very amused.

"What's going on? Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times – and Dad for using magic in front of Muggles," Ron said.

"It wasn't me – how did he know?" Harry asked.

Draco decided he had enough of being ignored and said, "His dad works for the Ministry of Magic. Oh, and the car's not ours; it's Ron's Dad's. We're just borrowing it without his knowledge or consent. It's quite lovely, really. We might even get arrested. Lovely, thought, isn't it?"

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry who grinned, but then asked anxiously, "How're you –"

"Stop gibbering – we're here to take you home with us."

"You can't magic me out," Harry said.

"We don't need to," said Draco, smiling as he tossed Harry the end of a rope.

"Tie that around the bars," Fred said.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," Harry said as he tied the rope tightly around the bars."

"Don't worry," Fred said.

"Just stand back," Draco added as they revved louder and louder until the bars were pulled out of the window.

"Get in," Ron said in unison with Draco, who said it telepathically.

"But my Hogwarts –"

"I'll get them," Draco said and he climbed out of the car into Harry's room.

"Where is it?" Fred asked Harry.

"Under the stairs – in the cupboard – I can't get out of this room."

"Harry, as much as we love the sound of your voice, I need to ask you to stop blethering." Draco announced and went to the door. He pulled out a hairpin and got to work.

Fred and George watched him silently until the door opened.

"I don't believe it," Fred said to George.

"Our little boy has grown up. Oh, I think I'm going to cry."

"Oh, do shut up," Draco said sourly as he went down the stairs.

xxx

They barely managed to escape the Dursleys, who woke up when Hedwig was nearly forgotten and left behind. Vernon Dursley fell out of the window and landed in the bushes, which made Draco have a good laugh at the Muggle. Harry's parting words ("See you next summer!") gave him more reason to laugh to himself.

Now, Draco listened to Harry give an account of his summer – how Harry hadn't gotten any letters ("But I wrote you everyday!"), how it turned out some psycho House-elf had been intercepting the letters. Somewhere along the story of the House-elf, Draco began to have a bad feeling about it all.

"Did you say the House-elf's name was Dobby?" Draco blurted unable to stand it for much longer.

"Er… yes," said Harry, looking at him strangely.

"Oh…" Draco closed his eyes and finally said, "I'm _so_ sorry! I sent my House-elf, Dobby, over because I was worried when you didn't answer to any of my letters – I knew he's insane, but I didn't think he'd do _that_!"

"So, Dobby's yours?" Harry asked, looking at him curiously. "He seems to think that you're all bad wizards."

Draco shuddered. "Dark Magic," he replied, shuddering again. "It's all over my house – not to mention my family's been digging through it for generations."

"Oh."

No one had anything to say after that for quite a while, until finally, Ron said, "I'm glad we came to get you. I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. At first I thought it was Errol's fault –"

"Who's Errol?"

"The Weasley family owl," Draco said. "He crashed into the wall. It was very funny."

Harry looked at Draco, again. Draco _had_ mentioned that his family had money, but just how rich Draco was, Harry didn't know.

"So, where _do_ you live?" Fred asked causally.

Draco shrugged. "Wiltshire – in a house that's a bloody mausoleum… seriously, if I think it's five o'clock in the east wing when it's one in the west wing. _I_ haven't been in every single room. I need a map to _not_ get lost on my way to the dinning room. We never use it unless it's a formal occasion and I'm usually not invited."

"Oh," they said. Draco smiled brightly, adding, "The Burrow's awesome – no, really, Ron, it is. I love it. You'll love it too, Harry. You'll see."

Fred, George, and Ron looked each other, clearly wondering how a rich kid like Draco Malfoy could love _their_ shabby little home.

But Draco seemed to as he told Harry about the place they lived in, describing it with surprising accuracy and somehow making it seem very beautiful.

xxx

On the way to the Burrow, they spoke of Percy, who'd been acting oddly recently, closed up in his room and not letting anyone use his owl, Hermes, sending a lot of letters.

"There's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge…"

"Oh, he's a prefect?" Draco asked in surprise. That small corner that was reserved for the part of him that lived in the _other_ life, remembered prefect-ship and shuddered.

"Yeah… you're driving to far to the west, Fred," George said.

"So, does your dad know you've got the car?"

"Er, no," Ron said.

"Of course not," Draco said, sounding offended. "D'you really think we'd tell someone we're going to steal a car and _fly_ it to your place and back? Really, now! It'd be rather like going up to an Auror and saying, 'here, arrest me _please!_'." Draco paused. "That'd be a bit kinky, as Mum puts it."

"Okay," said George, "your parents are officially mad."

Draco shrugged. "For each other, yes. For the rest of the world… well, I think they're ready for the world, it's just that the world isn't ready for _them_."

"Anyway, Dad had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it," Ron said.

"I wouldn't count on that, boys," Draco said cheerfully. "My radar for punishment and trouble is screaming '_Danger! Danger!'_ and sooner or later, it'll start screaming '_Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!'_ and then there'll be a dreadful silence."

Harry choked on a laugh. "You really know how to lighten up the mood, don't you, Draco? And why can't we call you 'Drake?'"

"Because it means a male duck and the last time I checked, I did _not_ have feathers, waddle, I was not edible nor did I say '_quack_!'" Draco said.

"You just did," Ron pointed out.

Draco rolled his eyes and wished for a pillow to hit Ron with. Since he didn't have a pillow, Draco hit him with the other thing he had handy – Harry's hand, which was lying on his lap for some reason.

"Hey! Ow – don't hit me!" Ron wailed.

"I didn't hit you," Draco said sweetly, with Harry leaning over him because Draco had his arm and was it using to whack Ron over the head. "Harry did."

xxx

In the end, Draco was right about one thing – they wouldn't get away with stealing the car. Ron's mother yelled at them for over an hour screaming about not leaving a single note and telling Mr. Weasley. And so it went until Mr. Weasley arrived home from his overtime shift, and more than anything he seemed curious as to whether or not the car had flown all right.

Draco, Harry found, had been right. The Burrow _was_ the best house he'd ever seen. A bit on the shabby side, yes, but it made up for it with the love that abounded inside its walls.

xxx

Ginny Weasley had a problem. Her brother Ron had invited two boys over to their house. He'd extended that invitation to one of the boys' siblings. What was more that boy was _Draco Malfoy_. She'd heard things about his father – how he'd supported You-Know-Who and how he'd been right at the top of the Dark Lord's inner circle. She'd heard things about Draco Malfoy – how he was going to go the same way his father had. He was going to be a rich filthy liar and a cheat. A _Slytherin_ – the word was quickly spat out with all the disgust. Except… Draco Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor.

He was the only Malfoy to ever be sorted into any house aside from Slytherin. And he happened to be one of her brother's best friends. More than that – he was best friends with the _least_ likely person a _Malfoy_ could be ever friends with – Harry Potter.

The problem, Ginny mused, wasn't that _he_ was Harry Potter or that the other boy was Draco Malfoy. The problem was that they were both eye-candy. She considered herself a fairly mature girl for her age. She liked boys, after all. Specifically – she'd liked Harry Potter. Everyone knew what Harry Potter looked like – messy black hair, green eyes… he was very young girl's dream. The perfect Prince Charming for all daydreams. For Ginny it had only been Harry from the start. When she'd heard of him, she idolized him, loved him. She _loved_ him.

But…

But…

But that was before she got a glimpse of Draco Malfoy who had, when he stepped out of their fireplace, smiling a little sheepishly at Ron, looked like a god… no… some gods were ugly… He looked like an angel. An angel of light, all light. No darkness touching his fair skin. His light eyes, and his hair the pale color of sunlight, shining like a halo…

Ginny sighed. She was in a bit of a fix. She liked _two_ boys.

"So… are you going to Hogwarts this year?" a girl asked her – the sister of Draco Malfoy.

"I'm Layla," she said. "Layla Malfoy. We sort of invited ourselves over."

"I know who you are," Ginny said slightly annoyed. She hadn't been _that_ obvious had she?

Layla looked at her sighing. "Okay, okay. So you know who we are. Anyway… what do you think of Harry Potter?"

"He's all right. He beat You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?" Layla asked, ignoring Ginny's jolt. "Oh, yes. I suppose he did. Draco says he'll come back though."

"Yeah," another voice said, to her right. "But Draco also said that if Voldemort comes back he'll make Voldemort believe hell may be heaven."

Ginny gaped at the… at the… vision in front of her. He looked similar to Layla, but he was… he was _gorgeous_ – even more than Harry and Draco combined…

"I'm Aran, in case you're nearly as bad as me with names," Aran continued. "Layla and I are twins. Faternal twins. We weren't the same –"

"Aran!" Draco said interrupting him. Ginny, Layla, and Aran looked up at him. Draco looked faintly amused when he said, "The two of you go and make your beds. _Now_!"

"Yes, Dad," Aran said rolling his eyes.

Layla grinned, "All right. We're going."

xxx

Ron and Harry looked at Draco.

"Why'd you make them stop?"

"Stop what?"

"From talking… From maybe becoming friends."

Draco stared at Ron. "Ron… do you _really_ want your sister to hear how my mother and father made my brother and sister?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Wait…" Harry said, recalling when he met Aran. "Do you mean he'd go on a rant about…?"

"The… um… graphic details of what happens in the marriage bed." Draco finished.

"Oh," Ron said. "In that case…there are things I can die without knowing."

"Lucky you," Draco said. Harry and Ron stared at him. "I live with him. He's my brother, remember?"

**-2-**

**Ginny Weasley and Aran Malfoy?**

Draco found himself enjoying his stay at the Burrow, although Aran was a bit of an embarrassment, mentioning things that should be kept behind closed doors. Such as the reason why he knew that Lucius and Narcissa led a very active sexual life.

"My brother, the Peeping Tom," Draco whispered to Harry, who choked on his dinner, but he could see the embarrassed blush on Draco's face so he said nothing.

By the time their booklist arrived, Aran had lost interest in embarrassing his older brother by talking about IT. This was something Draco was eternally grateful for. However, a new worrisome habit came to light. Aran and Ginny were whispering in the corners. Layla occasionally joined them, but she seemed to be more amused by their – whatever it was they were whispering about.

"Have you _seen_ them?" Ron whispered. "I've _never_ seen Ginny shut up about Harry – mind you, he _is_ here…"

"And Harry would appreciate if you didn't talk about him as if he weren't," Harry said.

"I sincerely hope Aran hasn't corrupted Ginny… with all that talk!" Ron said

"Yes," Draco said. "It's a sad fact of life that my eleven-year-old brother is obsessed with act of…copulation."

"You're blushing," Harry observed. Draco's faint blush turned a more obvious color.

"Let's just change the subject shall we?" Ron suggested.

"All right." Draco agreed. And so they began discussing how all their books for school were by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Hey!" Aran said loudly, when Ron was in the middle of guessing it was a witch – a fan of Lockhart. "What _are_ you whispering about?"

xxx

Hermione's letter came the same day their booklist did. Ron read it aloud to Harry and Draco – and everyone else in the general vicinity.

"'_Dear Ron and Draco and Harry if you're there,_

_I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out_…'"

_Well, not illegal, exactly_, Draco thought amused. Ron read the rest of the letter as Draco imagined Hermione's reaction when she found out that the Weasleys had a flying car.

"How _can_ she be?" Ron's voice interrupted Draco's thoughts. A moment later, Draco realized that he was talking about Hermione's being busy with schoolwork.

It was decided that they would join Hermione in Diagon Alley next Wednesday.

But for today, Draco, Harry, Ron, Fred and George were going to the small padlock the Weasleys owed to practice Quidditch, as it was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below. Aran, Layla, and Ginny followed them. The three were acting very suspiciously – obviously planning something. Draco amused himself by trying to guess what his brother could've come up with in such a short period of time.

He soon gave it up in favor of playing Quidditch.

Their talk turned to Percy Weasley, whom Draco and Harry had only seen during meals.

"Wish I knew what he was up to. He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve O.W.L.s and he hardly gloated at all," Fred said frowning.

_Ordinary Wizarding Levels,_ Draco told Harry silently aiming the thought in Harry's general direction and had fun watching Harry almost fall down in surprise.

_Don't do that_, Harry scolded.

_Don't do what?_ Ron asked bewilderedly, turning to look at the two of them suspiciously.

Draco shook his head at Ron. He directed his thought to Harry, _I'd better teach you how to block it or else this could get problematic, all right?_

Harry blinked, acknowledging Draco's comment.

"… Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."

Draco knew, not just from his father, but from the Weasleys themselves, that Bill was the oldest, followed by Charlie. Draco liked Charlie – or he liked what he knew of him. Bill sounded boring – working in Egypt for Gringotts.

"Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year," said George, bringing Draco out of his thoughts. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything…"

Harry and Draco looked at each other, both uncomfortable. Draco was a Malfoy – he had money. He lived in a manor for crying out loud. A castle – complete with a set of dungeons and a tower…. More than one tower actually. He lived in a house that could not be called a house, but a castle that could have been straight out of Faerie. Not just that, but Draco knew that his family had money. They were rolling in it – literally. He remembered when he was quite small his mother had taken him to his own vault. She called it a trust fund. From where he was standing, it seemed that the goblins had built towers upon towers that stretched to the ceiling of sparkling gold coins. Galleons, he'd repeated to himself silently when he'd been so small, gaping at it, marveling that it was all his.

Now he felt faintly guilty. And he felt even guiltier when his mind flashed to that _other_ life. He'd made fun of the Weasleys for being poor. Draco sighed, wishing that he could only have one set of memories. And besides, he didn't even know if that _other_ life was real or not. For all he knew, he might've imagined it in the throes of fevered dreams while he'd been sick…

He was still sick, but he shoved the thoughts back.

xxx

On the following Wednesday they were awakened at an "ungodly hour" (as Draco's brother had grumbled), to head into Diagon Alley. Draco watched, his head still slightly fogged with the last ties of sleep, as Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot from the kitchen mantle.

"We're running low, Arthur. We'll have to buy some more…" she sighed. She looked at Harry, who looked bewildered.

Draco suddenly realized –

"Oh! He's never traveled by Floo powder," Ron said suddenly. "Sorry, Harry. I forgot."

Draco felt slightly embarrassed that he'd forgotten that Harry had never traveled by Floo before. A quick look at Ron, he saw that Ron was slightly embarrassed. It radiated off him in waves that had Draco shivering from the sudden overdose sensation that came with using his empathic powers.

"Never?" said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"I went on the Underground –"

"Really?" Mr. Weasley looked eager for new information about Muggles. Draco was faintly amused as Mrs. Weasley interrupted her husband, saying, "Not _now_ Arthur. Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before – "

"He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Harry, watch us first."

Draco watched Harry, sensing the sudden apprehension, and he opened to his mouth to say something encouraging when –

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you, dear. This has to happen. Even I can't change this,_" Shae said standing next to him. The Fate was cold – almost like a ghost, and caused Draco to start violently. He looked at the Fate, a little wild eyed, because he had never been able to See things like this. The future, the different possibilities, yes. When he was much younger, he'd talked to the people only he could see. He'd innocently said things he shouldn't have revealed he knew about other people he'd never met before.

Layla had once told him that he scared everyone away by the mere fact that he knew their names before they ever introduced themselves.

Draco looked at Shae, taking in the flowing robes, the pristine aura of light that surrounded the Fate. He was so busing watching Shae that he almost missed Harry's going. He frowned. Harry had not said that clearly… he didn't think.

Then it was his turn to step into the fire.

xxx

Aran, Layla, and Ginny were plotting. They weren't plotting any old thing – they were plotting the best way to make being at Hogwarts a bit more… livelier.

"I'd say match people up with their soul-mates," Aran said. "I mean, come on! Have you seen the statistics? About fifty percent of all marriages – if not more, end in divorce. Thank God our parents really do love each other."

Ginny held her breath. Aran grinned at her, "In more ways than one."

Layla and Ginny groaned, both of them shoving him. He laughed at them, childishly sticking his tongue out at them.

Layla rolled her eyes and huffed, "I'm going to find Luna. She's strange, but she's not as childish as you, Aran. Come on, Ginny."

"Ginny wants to stay with me," Aran said, grinning at his sister. Layla looked like she wanted to strangle Aran, before she walked away, calling over her shoulder, "Ginny, if you want to come with me, then by all means, come. If not, then stay with him. Make sure he stays out of trouble!"

Ginny grinned at Aran, "You're incorrigible, you know."

"I know," he said, smilingly cheekily. "It's fun annoying her. I mean she makes it _so_ easy!"

Ginny laughed, and said, "So… what's going on – Mum seems worried."

"Have you two seen Harry?" she asked them. Both shook their heads silently.

"Great," said Ginny softly. "We've lost Harry up a chimney."

Aran snorted a laugh. "Right – hey look at Draco. He's planning something with your brother."

"Draco, Ron, and Harry whisper with each other too much," Ginny complained. "I wish I knew what they were up to."

"Let's make them think the same thing about us," Aran whispered in her ear. Ginny giggled as she felt the warm breath on her ear from Aran's breathy whisper. Aran grinned, delighted. "Can I kiss you?" Aran suddenly asked.

Ginny's giggle died halfway through. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I… I've never kissed a boy," she said.

"So?" Aran grinned, "I've never kissed a girl. It'll be our experiment."

Ginny looked at him, musingly. "All right," she whispered.

She was, after all, eleven years old. So why shouldn't she kiss a boy? He was cute and very nice to her.

Aran was a little taller than her – no more than half an inch, but she noticed it when he stepped up to her. He hesitated, then he slowly leaned in close and kissed her.

Their noses bumped into each other and they broke apart. "Well?" Aran asked.

"I think I'll try that again when I'm older," Ginny said. "I don't see why they make a big deal about it."

"It felt nice," Aran agreed, "but _why_ is it a big deal. I'll try that later." He rubbed his nose, muttering under his breath something along the lines of, "And how do they keep their noses from getting in the way?"

"Did you just kiss Ginny?" They both looked up. Ginny flushed as she saw Fred standing there, looking at Aran.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Aran blushing hotly.

xxx

"Did my brother just kiss your sister?" Draco asked, blurting it out. Ron turned and saw what Draco was seeing. He began to tense, before he realized it could be worse.

"All right," Ron said. "So she kissed your brother. At least he's your brother."

"What if he's in Slytherin?" Draco asked. "I mean, really – a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor? It's unheard of! Or at least _I've_ never heard of such a thing."

"He's your brother. You'll kill him if he does anything to your best friend's sister," Ron said simply.

"All right," Draco said. "Fair enough."

But he was bemusedly thinking, _if this was my old life, he'd've never accepted him so quickly! But I don't have a brother… oh_... Draco was surprised at the pang he felt when he realized that Aran wasn't alive in that other life. He didn't exist and neither did Layla.

"Let's go find Harry," Ron said next to him. Draco nodded, grateful for an interruption of his thoughts.

xxx

Harry found himself in a place called Knockturn Alley, as Draco informed him when they found him. Then he steered him away from the hags selling Muggle body parts.

"Harry, this is _not_ a good – Dad!" Draco said. Ron and Harry followed Draco's gaze and they both spotted Lucius Malfoy.

"…several items that may _seem_ – Draco?" Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat, and looked at the two men. "My son."

He turned to Draco, saying, "Go, Draco. I shall meet you in Diagon Alley. Understood?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but then sighed, saying, "Yes, Father." He turned to Harry and Ron, muttering, "C'mon."

"What was he doing?" Ron asked Draco. "I mean… I hate to say this, but it's suspicious, Draco. I mean, Lucius Malfoy in Knockturn Alley?"

"He's doing business," Draco said defensively. "I think he was selling something."

"Really?" Ron asked. "Listen, Draco, mate – my Dad's Muggle Protection Act could seriously affect your dad if… if the stories are true."

"What stories?" Draco asked sharply.

Ron was silent and Harry quickly changed the subject, searching for the first thing that came into sight.

"Hagrid!" he said.

Ron and Draco were distracted from their venture into dangerous territory by the arrival of Hagrid.

"What d'yeh think yer doin' down –"

"Harry got lost. We came to look for him," Draco said helpfully. "And found him, as you can see."

They walked with Hagrid, who seemed a little angry as he steered them to Diagon Alley. Draco, Ron and Harry were silent until they saw Gringotts, when Hagrid said, "Yer a mess."

They looked at each other blankly, before Draco realized, _Oh, Harry._

"What?" Harry asked aloud, not realizing Draco hadn't spoken. Draco reached out and muttered a spell under his breath to fix Harry's broken glasses. He wiped them clean, handing them back to Harry.

"Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno – dodgy place, yeh three – don' want no one ter see yeh down there –" Hagrid said finally, seemingly not notice Draco's actions.

"I realized _that_," Harry said. "I was lost and –"

"What were you doing down there, anyway?" Draco asked suddenly, interrupting Harry.

"_I_ was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. They're ruinin' the school cabbages." He looked at the three boys suspiciously, "Yer not on yer own, are yeh?"

They shook their heads.

"Mum and Dad were with us – but Draco and I went to look for Harry because we lost him when we used the Floo."

"He's never used it before" Draco explained, finishing for Ron.

Hagrid gave them an odd look. "Yeh know, I never thought I'd see a Weasley an' a Malfoy," he muttered under his breath.

Draco and Ron looked at each other, both thinking about Aran and Ginny.

**-3-**

**Professor Pompous**

"How come yeh never wrote back ter me?" Hagrid asked as they walked down the street.

"That's probably my fault, I'm afraid," Draco said. "My house-elf, Dobby, was… er… holding back Harry's letters. I didn't know. Dobby's a bit…"

"Batty?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, and allowed Harry to tell Hagrid his whole story.

"Lousy Muggles. If I'd've known –" Draco had a very violent image of the Dursleys dying painful deaths at Hagrid's hands. He shot the gamekeeper a suspicious glance. He was fairly certain that that was the image Hagrid had just had, inadvertently sending it to Draco.

"Harry! Over here!"

Harry turned at the sound of his name, Ron and Draco both turning to see who called out his name a split second after him.

Hermione was standing at the top of the steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them.

"What happened? Hello, Hagrid, Ron, Dray," Hermione said, looking at all of them.

"Aran kissed Ginny," Draco blurted out.

"Yer brother kissed…" Hagrid fell into a shocked silence. They all stared at him.

"Be happy he's not gay, mate," Ron said. "It could be worse, you know. He might've gone after Fred or George… or both."

They let Ron's comment sink in and then shuddered. The _last_ thing anyone wanted was Aran Malfoy to join up with Fred and George. Fred and George were troublemakers, but neither seemed overly obsessed with what Aran was fixated with.

"Are you coming into Gringotts," Hermione asked finally. Draco shook his head distractedly, "I have to go and meet my father."

"As soon as I've found the rest of the Weasleys," Harry said simultaneously.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said, nodding toward the crowded street. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione all looked around and spotted the rest of the Weasleys running down the street.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "We _hoped_ you'd only gone one grate too far…" Then he whirled on Ron and Draco, telling them Molly Weasley was furious with Ron.

"Where did you come out?" Ginny asked.

"Knockturn Alley," Draco responded for Harry, distractedly. "I need to go and find my father. He was there – I think he was selling…" Draco looked at Mr. Weasley, almost as if he realized what he'd just implied. "I'm sorry. I have to go and find him."

They nodded. "All right."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

Draco shook his head. "No… I'll come and find you here…"

"Are you sure you don't want us to go and see Dad with you?" Aran asked him. "I mean… you know how he gets after a business dealing… _especially_ when it's in Knockturn Alley…"

"You know he _hates_ going there," Layla added. "And then he –"

"You make it sound like he's going to, I dunno, _beat_ me or something," Draco told them. "He'll yell at me for being in Knockturn Alley, but I'm sure he won't do anything else. He's our _father_." With that Draco left them, disappearing into the crowded street.

xxx

"Do you _really_ think this is going to work?" the man asked.

"I don't know. Fate… didn't tell me anything. They just need us to be here."

"I thought they had a provis –"

"It's not enough to make it work," the man's companion said. "You and I are the next step to ensuring everything goes as planned. You know Albus would never do what they want."

"No," the man agreed. "Dumbledore… he is not a fool, but he…"

"Is ignorant of the workings of the Higher Powers."

"Yes. I am afraid… that is true."

"He is not… favorable among those who support Fate, you know."

"Tell me again how this… Fate thing works?"

"Two immortals, one mortal. The Elder is not the original Fate – he is merely the Lord of the Oriels. He does not have power over Fate… Fate is above all power, to say the least. But Fate has no power except to reveal what was already there. Everything that happens is because Fate reveals this particular course of events. But it is not the only course. It is not the only future. There are many, many futures that the world has never known and may never know. By the standards of the… Powers, Fate is young. But Fate is doing something… what… the others have not yet figured it out."

"And what are they doing?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

They both fell silent, contemplating their own silence.

xxx

Lucius Malfoy was in a bit of a fix. He had gotten what he sought – Riddle's diary. He needed to give it to Harry Potter to destroy without giving anyone a hint that he was giving it to Harry Potter. He _could_ give it to his son, but Draco had the misfortune of being branded as a traitor to their cause already. He was apprehensive about this – but he was glad. None of his children would become Death Eaters, because they had already gone to Harry Potter and all the former Death Eaters had marked them as traitors.

But _his_ cause – the cause of the Malfoys was different. They were to keep to the light, and guard… well, they were the Guardians and they had always been, of course. That was why they were spies for the 'light'. It had always been this way – they were always in support of something greater. He did not know what it was, still. But he knew… there were signs of which side they _must_ support. Alas, it was that fool, Dumbledore this time around. Or rather, Harry Potter.

Lucius stood impatiently, waiting for his son to show up, wondering what to do. He could not give the diary to Draco. He could not give it to any of his own children.

It was something he could not do.

"Hello Father," Draco said.

Lucius looked at Draco. Draco, that rare and precious gift Life had given him. Lucius felt his chest tightening as he realized that Draco would be gone all too soon, taken away from him… from this world… from this life.

The curse that would take his son away had a name… Rerox's Syndrome.

It was rare – so rare and so horribly deadly it seemed like it could not be real. Yet it was.

Even the Muggles had this – and it was rare in their world. It was even rarer in the Wizarding World.

Draco was waiting patiently.

"Your mother wanted me to find you and make sure you were doing all right," Lucius said, his voice surprisingly gentle.

"I'm all right," Draco said.

xxx

By the time Draco met up with Ron, Harry, and Hermione again, they were getting ice cream, and had money in their pockets.

"So, what did your dad want?" asked Ron, when Draco happily accepted the ice cream.

"To talk about my health," Draco said, making a face.

They stared at the blonde, before Hermione tentatively asked, "But you're all right, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm fine," Draco said, sounding slightly annoyed. "I haven't gotten sick all summer! Not even once! That's a _very_ good sign."

"Oh," they said, and happily changed the subject to the upcoming year, and wondering who would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, "since Quirrell was sacked" as Ron said.

Draco snorted, correcting him, "Dropped dead, you mean. He kicked the cauldron before they could sack him. Pity in my opinion…"

"Speaking of our adventures, what's up with that cloak of yours?"

"Which one?"

"That white one."

"Oh… that." Draco sighed. "That's called Geist Mantaeu."

When even Hermione looked at him blankly, he sighed.

"Let's just say it's one of a kind. It was created long before the Wizarding world had recorded history. It was a normal cloak that was washed in the waters of Babylon… the river Euphorates. It was the year five hundred ninety seven – this was before Christ. Jerusalem was destroyed by the King Nebuchadnezzar of Chaldea. Those who were captured were held in captivity in Babylon. If you asked a Muggle, they'd tell you it's the Babylonian Exile. Anyway, it was the Golah who had this cloak. I know for a fact that this was the very first one of its kind and now it's the last." Draco looked at Hermione, hoping she'd recognize the history.

"Babylon…. I learned about that in my Muggle primary school," Hermione said. "It had some religious reference or something."

"Well, yes. Babylon… well, anyway, among the Golah, there was one – he was a boy, or so the story goes. They said that he was born of a Malakhim and a woman, one of the Am ha'Aretz. Others said that no, it wasn't a Malakhim, but one of the Bene Elohim. But there is one thing that the story agrees on – he had this cloak. It was not white – a gray, perhaps, but not white. It had been given to his mother by his father. They claimed that he was abnormal – something was off about him, but no one could figure it out. Anyway, the boy, washed his cloak in the waters of Babylon, which they claimed was where the angels had once bathed. This turned it white, but it wasn't until after the one they called Messiah was born that it became what the historians of the Wizarding world call an astral item. It was his descendent – a young girl who mated with the fallen Morning Star. He gave her the feathers of his shredded wings as payment for the night they had together. The story goes that he loved her – he truly fell in love with her and that among the angels, giving the feathers of their wings is the ultimate symbol of love. Angel's souls are in their wings."

Draco smiled slightly. It was an old story – one that he didn't really believe. He carefully noted the looks on his friends' faces.

"She took the feathers of his wings and weaved them into the cloak, which was old – it was wearing thin. She wanted to repair it, but she only had the feathers, so she weaved them into the cloak. That gave the cloak astral powers," continued Draco. "She kept it for a long, long time. Then she passed it on to her child, who they say was conceived by the fallen Morning Star. Her child had magick. It was the magick of the Aerials, not of our magick, but the astral magick. Her child was the first to use the cloak. Then a just a few years later, her son tried to destroy the cloak, claiming it was an object from Munkir that cursed Black Angel, and threw it to Gehenna, as they called it. But it didn't destroy it. The blood-filled fire changed the dynamics of the cloak though. It enabled it to turn the wearer invisible, activated the magick of the feathers woven into the cloak so the wearer could take a walk through time. Terrified, the son cast a spell on the cloak, so that it could only be used by will. It passed on, drifting into legends, until it became obscure and slipped away from all knowledge. It wasn't until the twelfth century that a wizard – they claim it was a descendant, cast a spell of duplication and sold it for mountains of gold. But two centuries later, they were destroyed, called by the magickal community, a Dark Item. Only the original was not destroyed, which is the one that my grandfather, Arabaxas, passed on to my father… Lucius who passed it on to me."

"But you're not a…?" Hermione began.

_There are the Ancients… the old, old power of the Ancients….within your blood…. We are of kin_.

Draco felt the little hairs at the back of his neck stand up in as a feeling of icy horror flooded through his veins.

"I – I don't know," stammered Draco. "I need to talk to my father about it." He was reeling. Arabaxas, the fallen Angel of the World…. Lucius – the bringer of light…. The one who fell….

And now him… _Draco_… Dragon… the Serpent.

"Draco?" Harry asked alarmed by the color Draco's face had blanched to. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Draco said shakily. He straightened and changed the subject.

xxx

They meandered through the streets of Diagon Alley, chatting comfortably, as old friends do. Draco made a mental note to buy Ron something from Quality Quidditch Supplies for his birthday when he noticed Ron staring longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes.

Hermione, ever practical, dragged them off to buy ink and parchment. They ran into Lee Jordan, Fred, and George and were just talking when they spotted Aran and Ginny in Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop.

"What _are_ you doing?" Aran asked looking at them a bit suspicious. Draco looked at Aran just as suspiciously.

"We're stocking up our supplies of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks," said Fred.

"Among other things," added George.

"Who're you?" Lee asked, looking curiously at Aran.

"Oh!" Draco exclaimed. "Sorry – this is my brother, Aran. Aran this is Lee Jordan. He's the one who does the commentary for the Quidditch games at school."

"Hey, d'you think we can get on the team?" Aran asked. "Me and Ginny are going to be First Years…"

"No," said Draco shortly.

"_Why_?" asked Aran.

"Well, for one thing you're too young – it's not allowed. Secondly, I don't particularly think you're interested in the game," said Draco.

Aran sighed, but didn't deny it. "C'mon," he muttered to Ginny and dragged her out of the store.

"Those two are going to cause a lot of trouble," Fred observed.

"Wait until they get to dating," George told Draco. "Then we'll be in major trouble."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Knowing what Aran's like, he'll become a womanizer."

When they stared at him, he blushed and muttered, "That's what my mum says."

They drifted off, wandering into a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales and old cloaks covered in potion stains.

"What a dump!" Draco couldn't help but exclaim. Hermione shot him a warning glance. "But it's interesting," Draco added quickly.

"_A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers,_" Ron said. Draco looked up from examining a curious hematite amulet to see Percy Weasley engrossed in a book called _Prefects Who Gained Power_.

_"Very ambitious that Weasley is," Lucius said laughingly. "I think he'd die for a little bit of your power, My Lord."_

_"Of course. Your son made a very good find," the Dark Lord said._

_"He's expendable," Lucius said coldly, but he did not say who was expendable._

_There was a Dark Mark on Percy Weasley's arm_…

"Draco?" Harry said.

Draco blinked, shaking his head.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked him, peering at him anxiously.

"I'm fine," Draco said. "Really. I just…" Draco shook his head. "I'll explain it to you later."

Harry gave him one last suspicious look and Draco turned to Ron and Hermione just in time to hear Ron saying, "…unds_ fascinating_…"

"Go away!"

"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out… He wants to be Minister of Magic," Ron told them as they walked out of the store.

"Be careful," Draco blurted out. "Your brother… he's ambitious for power and right now he can go both ways. Toward the light or toward the darkness."

"What are you talking about?" Ron demanded. "Percy wouldn't go and do Dark Magick!"

Draco shook his head and opened his mouth.

"You should listen to him," Layla said, coming out of nowhere. "He's a Seer."

"Layla!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well you _are_. That's what Mum and Dad said. They were arguing about whether or to not shut… I mean, nothing!" Layla said quickly.

"Shut what?" Draco asked dangerously.

"Nothing!" Layla said firmly. "Forget I said anything."

"Are you telling me they were considering _binding_ _my magick!_" Draco said in a furious whisper.

"Well…" Layla sighed. "Listen, don't tell them I said anything, okay? They don't know I heard them. I have to go. Harper's calling me."

"Harper?" Draco repeated blankly. He turned to look at Harry, but he found his three best friends staring at him.

"A Seer?" Hermione said in a strangled voice. "But – but – a _real_ Seer?"

"That's serious, Draco," Ron said. "I mean… Dad told me there hasn't been a _true_ Seer in centuries! And – and they have to be registered with the Minis –"

Draco shook his head. "My father doesn't want them to know. Fudge knows, but… they paid him off. Nobody can know, Ron. _Nobody_."

Ron looked at him before he nodded. "Right. But how're you going to stop predicting the future. I mean, _I've_ noticed it. You just say it and you don't even realize you're saying it, right?"

Draco nodded. He bit his lip before he said quietly, "Glasses would help. There's something in the glass that stops the visions from coming… but I _can't_."

"What happens if people find out?" Harry asked.

"St. Mungo's would take him and put him in a ward to study him," Ron said. "Either they would, or the Unspeakables would. True Seers are rare. They don't just _See_ – they See _all_. They every possible future and nobody knows how far they can see. Some reckon a few centuries into the future. They've got a reputation for saying things and never being wrong. Or hardly ever being wrong," Ron said.

"Right," Harry sighed. "So Draco's a Seer… a _true_ Seer?"

Draco shook his head, "No. Just a Seer." Then he frowned, admitting, "Though, I've never been tested, actually, so I don't really know. Maybe a true Seer, but probably not. There's a handful of Seers out there that aren't true Seers. But…" Draco hesitated, "I see possibilities. That's what I know about it. It's not exact… but it's not implausible. But I _can_ stop myself from saying something…" Draco sighed. "I can't tell you about that right now. I'll tell you… eventually, all right?"

They nodded.

"Come on," Harry said finally and they began walking to Flourish and Blotts.

xxx

"Hey, what's going on?" Ron wondered aloud when they came across the large crowd in front of the bookstore.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," Draco said, nodding at large banner stretched across the upper windows, which proclaimed that Lockhart would be signing copies of his autobiography "_Magical Me_" from twelve thirty to four thirty.

"We can actually meet him!" squealed Hermione, causing her friends to stare at her. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

Draco rolled his eyes, muttering something about girls being so ridiculous.

"Calmly, please, ladies…. Don't push there… mind the books, now…." Draco turned and saw a harassed-looking wizard at the door, trying to control the crowd.

Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed. Draco wanted to say something about the long line that wound its way to the back, where Lockhart himself stood signing copies. Thankfully, none of the four paid mind to the line until after they'd each grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2,_ when they snuck up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley breathlessly, patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute…."

Draco blinked.

"Thinks a bit highly of himself, doesn't he?" Aran whispered to Draco, suddenly appearing at his side.

Draco nodded in mute agreement, staring at all the dazzling pictures of Lockhart.

"Out of the way, there," snarled the short, irritable-looking man who was dancing around taking photographs. "This is for the _Daily Prophet –"_

"Big deal," said Ron, looking at angrily at the man as he bent down to rub the foot the photographer stepped on.

Draco was about to tell Ron to hush, when Lockhart looked up and saw them, then saw Harry.

"Harry," Draco said quickly taking his arm. "Let's get out of here before some –"

"It _can't_ be Harry Potter?" Lockhart shouted.

Draco watched helplessly as Lockhart grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him to the front as the crowd applauded and the photographer clicked away, his camera emitting puffs of purple smoke with every click.

Draco began to edge away when he spotted Blaise Zabini, hoping to talk to him before they started school, when Lockhart said, loudly, "Ladies and gentlemen. What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!" Draco rolled his eyes.

Lockhart _really_ thought too much of –

Draco turned his head; certain he'd seen his father in the crowd.

"… this September, I will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at…"

"Oh no," Draco muttered under his breath to himself. "I hereby predict an utter disaster of a year."

"What was that?" Ginny asked him, as he joined her.

"Nothing."

"You have these," Harry mumbled suddenly joining them, and dumping the new copies of the Lockhart books in the cauldron. "I'll buy my own."

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco could have screamed. It was the exact echo of the words he'd said in a past life. He turned and faced Theodore Nott. Beside him was Blaise Zabini, who seemed to be trying to send him a telepathic message that Draco did not get.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Zabini, who looked at a corner. Getting the idea, Draco muttered something about having to use the restroom and left, causing Nott to sneer something about being a "bloody coward, as always" and sending Blaise after him.

Once they were alone, Draco looked at Blaise. "What is it?"

"Parkinson," Blaise said simply.

"What?" Draco looked at him blankly.

"She's on your side. She told me to tell you that something's going on. Her father told her – well, not her exactly, but she overheard him saying the Chamber of Secrets is going to be opened this year. She told me and told me to pass on the memo to you."

"Oh." Draco wondered what on earth was that about. Pansy – in the last life – had been all for Voldemort… how could that change?

_You're no longer in Slytherin or even on Voldemort's side, now are you_? Draco didn't turn his head. He knew it was that blasted Fate – Shae. Shae was beginning to annoy him or scare him and he wasn't sure which it was yet.

"All right then – and…"

There was a loud thud of metal and then –

"Get him, Dad!" one of the twins cried and Layla saying, "Dad! No, you mustn't do –"

Draco watched in horror as his father and Mr. Weasley went rolling about on the floor in a fist fight.

xxx

"I'm so sorry," Aran said to Ron. Draco sat next to him, shamefacedly.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I can't _believe_ them – I mean, we're the kids and _we_ get along!"

"I… think Father wants us to go home with him," Draco said softly.

"Are you going to go?" Ron asked, somewhat coldly.

"He's my father!" Draco protested. "I can't say – "

"Yes you can," Ron interrupted. "Who knows what he'll do, Draco! You're with us – he's still against Muggles and Muggle-borns and – and – and…"

"Weasleys," Aran said helpfully.

"Thanks, Aran," Draco said flatly.

"Well, yeah," Ron said.

"I'm sorry about my father," Draco said finally.

"I'm sorry about _mine_," Ron said after a while.

"I know. But what can we do? It's their feud, not ours," Draco said with a sigh. "I guess, we're just going to have to go home…"

"Draco," Ron said finally. "Just go if you want."

"Well… all right," Draco said finally. "If that's the way you want it."

"No!" Ron said. "We're friends, aren't we? Maybe our fathers hate each other, but we don't…"

"We don't," Draco agreed. Harry decided now was a good time to get involved.

"Well, we'll see each other on the train to school, right?"

"Yes." Draco nodded. "Definitely."

"Good," Hermione said. "True friends stick together no matter what. Right?"

Ron and Draco nodded.

And just like that, they were all right with each other. Their friendship was a little strained now, but they would certainly stay friends – despite the fact that Weasleys and Malfoys were meant to be at war with each other.

* * *

– Sandy Ratliff

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't randomly change any of their personalities from the first few chapters. It's been a while since I've gone to this story. And let me tell you, this was hard to write! I hope it's up to the usual standards… Oh! And before I forget – yes, the mental link between Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco is still there. I know that was in the original story. I'm sorry – I'm afraid I don't really know what the original story contained, but I do know what was planned. And I like planned out stories. I was wondering, does anyone have a copy, by any chance? I know some people copy the stories and save them someplace. But… I get the feeling they didn't get much past the First Year, yes? Anyway, I won't explain anything, unless specifically asked in a Private Message or review, because I'm afraid this story needs shorter Author Notes. But the chapters, hopefully, will become shorter once we break off completely from the actual series…. 

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets. U.S.A: Scholastic Inc: 1999.

2. The word 'Drake': drake drayk (plural drakes) n male duck: a male duck 13th century. Origin uncertain: probably ultimately from prehistoric Germanic.

Encarta ® World English Dictionary.

3. The story that Draco tells them… um, I don't know Hebrew, but I'm told that Golah means the exiled, Malakhim means "messengers", which in my studies of angelic lore have led me to believe that these were the Irin, also known as the Grigori. "Am ha'Aretz" means, or so I was told, "People of the Land" and Bene Elohim, which is my favorite, "Sons of God". The Bene Elohim are listed as angels in the order of angels. As for the rest of the story, I half-made up, half-took from the notes my friend gave me with this story. I used a little bit of artistic license with it. It's partly angelic lore, religious lore, myths (really obscure to the point nobody agrees on anything), and by the way, Gehenna is usually translated as "Hades" or "Hell" but it was really derived from the valley of Ge-Hinnom, which was a valley near Jerusalem that was used as a landfill. It was unsanitary, unhealthy, and huge mountain of garbage, which was periodically burned. When it was burnt, it would burn for many weeks on end, and so they came up with the analogue that Hell was like Ge-Hinnom and used the word "Gehenna". Of course, life's sense of irony made the modern valley of Ge-Hinnom a public park! (Then again, the word "Hell" came from the Teutonic word "Hel" which meant, originally, 'to cover'.)

**Review Response:**

**Hyuga Kyuuketsuki**

**Niuhana**

**helloitsme-again**

**nomidemoogle**

**Night Essence**

**bena24 **

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**Plotbunnybrat **

Thank you _so_ very much for reviewing! I'm sorry I don't update this story as often as I should. But I'm glad I found the free time today to update! Anyway… seeing as I seem to update this story so slowly, I'm guessing it'll be a while before you get the next chapter. (All seven years will be in the same story.)

And I've decided to give you some hints… um… Draco does get a bit "powered-up" but most of them are there for a reason. The fact he's a Seer is, well, obviously, to help him deal with having memories of another life. But never mind those powers. The most important one in this one is the mind-link. His telepathic power is the _most_ important.

Anyway, drop me a line if you'd like. I never demand reviews, so you don't have to. But if you do, constructive criticism is always welcomed!

Keir

P.S: It'd be _really_ helpful if you can help me edit this thing! (Arwen'll get to it eventually… I think. We've done the brief scan through most of it, but it's got errors still, I know that much… let me know where they are, though. Thanks!)


	7. Year II, Part II: The Chamber of Secrets

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

* * *

"If you reveal your secrets to the wind you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees."

**

* * *

**

Year Two: Part Two

**The Chamber of Secrets**

**-1-**

**On the Hogwarts Express**

Draco was looking forward to getting on the train. Aran, Layla, and Draco thought it best that no one go against Lucius for a while, seeing as he was furious. Draco had heard his parents whispering behind closed doors, and on one occasion, he and his siblings had found their bedroom door locked. Neither had come out the whole day – not even to receive a fire-call from the Minister himself.

Draco could not stop laughing after the Minister had left. The poor man had had such an affronted look when Draco informed him that Lucius and Narcissa were otherwise occupied. Layla had suggested that Fudge call in later that day. Then Aran had to open his mouth and say, "Oh, I expect they'll be willing to chat with you after they finishing shagging like mad bunnies."

Draco had gone white and choked.

Layla had started spluttering apologies and hasty excuses to the Minister claiming that Aran had addled his brains after an accident with his broomstick. Which, of course, had sent Draco off into hysterics.

The poor Minister had left utterly shocked and appalled. Draco wondered how his father would smooth that one over. After all, it was not highly ethical to allow young children in the know about the birds and the bees. Especially not when it was their parents.

Ah, well, Draco hated that he would miss the flustered look on his father's usually impassive face. Aran had once blithely suggested that Lucius had been the virgin on the wedding night and Layla had gaped at him, dropping her ladle into the brass cauldron while Draco had nervously laughed, asking what their mother must've been.

Now, walking down into the Hogwarts Express after stowing away his luggage and his siblings' luggage, he ushered them toward Ginny ordering them to stay put. He glared at the two to ensure they knew he was being absolutely serious with his command. Then he walked off to find his group of friends. As it was, Hermione found him first, in a state.

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around his neck, causing a passing Seventh Year prefect say to them: "Aren't you two a little young to be starting on that?"

"Er… Hermione?" Draco said with none of what he thought was his usual wit.

"Harry and Ron missed the train! They're not _here_!" she wailed. Draco's eyebrow went up without any conscious thought on his part.

"There, there," he said. "Maybe they'll jump on Harry's broomstick and ride to Hogwarts." Draco tilted his head. "That sounded _so_ wrong."

"Yeah," said Hermione. "It did."

"Well then… I'm sure they'll be okay. Come on; let's find a compartment just in case they're on the train playing some prank on us."

Draco and Hermione might have happily spent the rest of the train ride in blissful conversation of their studies if a woman had not stumbled into the compartment and sat on Draco's lap.

"Oh my goodness!" she said. "I do apologize. I'm dreadfully clumsy, I daresay."

"Um," said Draco, wondering what to do.

Hermione looked on rather amused. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm Hermione Granger… and you are?"

"Oh! I'm Abby – short for Abigail as you obviously imagine!"

"Yes, of course," drawled Draco. "What other name could we _possibly_ imagine?"

Hermione looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well," said Abby, "I don't rightly know. As it is, I am a new professor. Perhaps we'll see each other again, no?"

She crashed into the compartment door as she tried to back out. When she realized it was closed, she whipped out her wand to open the door before walking out, with as much grace as she could before tripping over her own feet.

Draco started laughing. "Oh God!"

"That poor woman! She must be addleheaded or something," Hermione observed.

"I hope she won't be _teaching_ us anything – how would we learn?"

"Well, we'd learn how _not_ to trip over ourselves," Hermione said in a sincere tone. "Also we'd learn not to walk into doors, walls, and – and –"

"Plates of armor," Draco suggested.

xxx

"Do you think they'll know straightaway?"

There was a moment's pause.

"No."

"I suppose… but if they could get through that passage full of the best tricks their teachers could set up… they'll find out."

"You forget that these are children."

"They don't truly see themselves as children, you know."

"I suppose not."

There was a hesitation.

"Do you believe they'll discover everything before we're ready for them know about it?"

"If our people do their job right and not get sidetracked by _other_ things…"

"Such as each other?" came the sly suggestion.

"No, such as _killing_ each other."

"They were in love once, remember?"

"Yes, but they were young then and she wasn't quite as silly and he wasn't quite as depressing."

"You mean cheerful and – and – and –"

"Depressing?"

"Solemn!"

There was a long pause.

"I rather doubt that _solemn_ describes him accurately."

"It's better than depressing."

"Yes, well…"

"I think it best they _do_ get – er – _sidetracked_, as you so put it. It will stop any suspicions from arising in overly suspicious minds."

"Was not the charade planned just for that occasion?"

"It's not a charade. It's the truth."

"There are no known successful… _arrangements_ between a mortal and one of us."

"Perhaps not… that is why I think it best they get sidetracked. After all, the best plans are those that allow for the unplanned."

"The plan must go on."

"Oh, it will. We'll see it to it. After all, more is at stake here than a mere whim of Shae's."  
"Oh really? And pray, tell me what the mad so-called _Fate_ told you?"

"Oh, Shae hasn't told me a thing. I just know it myself."

"So what's at stake, hmm?"

"Why, the fate of the Universe… and of our existence."

**-2-**

**Doomed, I say!**

Neither Draco nor Hermione were _really_ anxious how Harry and Ron would arrive. Draco was sure that they would find a way of entering rather dramatically. Hermione was, perhaps, the more anxious of the two.

So when Lee Jordan claimed, on the other side of the table, from where they were quietly discussing, (in which it means, laughing at), Lockhart, who was sitting next to _Abby,_ that Harry and Ron had _just_ been expelled because they had arrived in a flying car, Hermione proclaimed it utterly ridiculous, and got the password from a prefect sitting nearby.

Draco turned his attention to the first years as they walked into the room, looking scared, excited, or bored. He decided not to listen – except that Harper was sorted into Slytherin, and Luna Lovegood into Ravenclaw. Then his siblings were called forth.

"Malfoy, Aran!" called McGonagall.

At the Gryffindor table, Angelina Johnson said, "I didn't know you had a sibling, Draco."

"Siblings," Draco corrected her.

"They're twins like us," Fred and George added.

"With the exception that one of them is a girl and the other is a boy… what's taking that bloody hat so long?"

"He'll be in Slytherin, won't he?" asked Seamus, "I mean, we all know Malfoys are usually sorted into Slytherin, with the exception of you, Draco."

Almost as to spite Seamus' words, the hat opened at the brim and shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

"I'm doomed," said Draco in a very weak voice. "Oh, I'm _so_ dead."

"So melodramatic, Draco," said Hermione, shaking her head in some amusement.

"I hope Layla's in Gryffindor," Draco said. "I mean… if _Aran_ can get in…"

"Malfoy, Layla!" McGonagall called.

Layla made her way serenely to the hat and the stool. She calmly picked it up and sat down with as much grace as she could manage as she slipped on the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed.

"What!" Draco said. "Oh, I'm so _really_ doomed."

"What are you talking about, Draconius?" Aran asked loudly.

"_Draconius?_" Lavender Brown giggled. "Oh, it's so _exotic_!"

Draco's head made a lovely _thunk_ sound as he proceeded to introduce his forehead to the wooden tabletop, muttering, _"Doomed, I say, doomed!"_

xxx

"Come on," Hermione said, when the feast was finally over without a sign of Harry or Ron, despite that they'd waited for them. "We're going to go find them."

Draco got up without another word. Yet, they seemingly had a very silent and private conversation.

"Don't hurt them, if they've done anything remarkably stupid – like crashing a flying car," said Draco, finally.

"I won't." Hermione shook her head. "Bloody gossipmongers! I mean a flying _car_? Preposterous."

"It's the Magickal world, love."

"I know. That's why I might yell at them a bit. You won't deny me that, will you?"

"No, not all."

"Good."

And with that the two friends continued on their way in silence until they came upon Harry and Ron standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"There you are! Where have you _been_?" Hermione as she made a mad dash toward the two boys. Draco walked behind a little more sedately, observing that they suited each other, certainly. He sighed, fingering a lock of his white blonde hair.

"…_ridiculous_ rumors…expelled for crashing a _flying_ car," Hermione was saying as he reached them.

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry said.

"You're not telling me you _did_ fly here?" Hermione said, sounding so much like their Head of House, that Draco looked fearfully over his shoulder. Then almost to make up for it, he said, "Wattlebird," to the Fat Lady.

"Skip the lecture and tell us the new… password," Ron finished, looking at Draco. "Wattlebird?"

"Hermione got it from a prefect." He looked at her and silently said, _I told you they'd fly to Hogwarts_

"Yes, but you said they'd use Harry's _broom_," Hermione said, and then blushed furiously. Draco grinned at her, suddenly realizing he was slightly taller than her.

"Come on, love, lighten up," Draco told her, just as the portrait door swung open to reveal what looked like the entire Gryffindor House.

"Brilliant! Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow –"

"Yes," Draco drawled, "but at the moment our rather inspired heroes have retired from being your entertainment and wish to go to bed." Draco gave both Ron and Harry a rather pointed look.

They both nodded.

"Yeah – a bit tired," Ron said.

"Night," Harry said as they walked up the stairs.

"I thought you weren't going to stop me from yelling at them," Hermione said, continuing up the stairs with Draco.

"Did you _really_ want to be caught yelling at them like a common fishwife in the middle of the common room, or would you prefer to yell at them in the privacy of the dormitory? Yell at them tomorrow, when they think they've gotten away with it."

"All right," said Hermione and she turned to walk down the stairs.

"Night, love," Draco called after her, opening the door only to be nearly bowled over as Seamus, Neville, and Dean flew through the door.

"Unbelievable!" said Seamus.

"Cool," said Dean.

"Amazing," said Neville looking awestruck.

"Yes, Harry Potter is a God. Don't wet yourself from the excitement of his presence," drawled Draco.

"Draconius, you break my heart, really," said Neville sarcastically and they all gaped at him in astonishment.

Neville's hands flew up to his mouth in horror. "I – I'm sorry!" he squeaked. "I didn't mean –"

"No, it's all right," said Draco, grinning. He walked over to Neville and slung his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Keep that up and we'll make a wit out of you, eh?"

"So, what was that 'love' business between you and Hermione, hmm?" asked Seamus.

"Oh, nothing, really," said Draco. "We're just friends, you know."

"_Right_," said Dean. "Spill, mate. What's going on between you and Hermione?"

"Nothing! We're only _twelve_ for Christ's sake."

"Hmm… defensive, are we?"

"How do you know I don't like someone else?" Draco demanded, upset at being called defensive.

"Draco," Harry said, grinning, "you _never_ pay attention to girls."

"Neither do you," Draco retorted.

"But I'm not _totally_ blind. We're twelve – that's old enough to _think_ about those things."

Draco gave him a dirty look. "Would you _really_ be interested if you had stood outside your parents' door for ages all_ summer long_? I mean, if you want to know more about the birds and the bees, you're welcomed at Malfoy Manor over the holidays. My parents shall provide you with the most educational service about _that_."

"Are they really that bad?" asked Ron suddenly.

"They're like teenagers – only more rabid and horny," said Draco. Then he shuddered. "Ugh. Can we _please_ talk about something else."

"You're a prude," said Seamus cheerfully.

Draco shrugged. "I'll get over it."

He wandered over to his bed, and sighed as he sank into the pillows and mattresses – of which he'd brought from the Manor.

"I can't wait for our classes to start," Draco said brightly. "I wonder if Hermione's willing to be study partners…"

"Draco, shut up! No talk of school!" Ron said.

Needless to say, all the other boys agreed.

**-3-**

**Professor Useless**

Draco slid into his seat next to Hermione the next morning and had reached for a bit of toast and pumpkin juice. Hermione had her nose buried in _Voyages with Vampires, _so, shrugging, Draco pulled out his own book – the newest Potion book he had, and started reading about acacia in love potions and 'psychic' enhancements potions.

"You two are just the oddest thing," said Fred, shaking his head, observing them.

"So, Draco, what say you to a bit of pranking, eh?" asked George with a sly look in his eyes.

Draco made a '_I'm listening'_ gesture.

Fred reached out for the dish of eggs with both hands, holding Draco's eyes.

Draco nodded imperceptibly.

"Excellent," the twins chorused.

Just then there was a slight commotion over at the Slytherin table, which was quickly resolved by Layla's quick spellcasting.

"Interesting," Draco murmured, just as Harry sat down next to him. Neither he nor Ron looked at him, but Hermione did, shooting him a glance, as she greeted Harry and Ron with a cool, "Morning."

Draco was impressed.

On the other side of the table, Aran was chatting away with another boy, leaving Ginny alone.

"…sending me a few things I forgot," said Neville on the other side of Ron.

Draco glanced upward as the first few owls made their way in, followed by the masses.

His mother's own owl landed in front of him, leaving him with a letter and some sweets from… Draco blinked.

"Hey," said Layla, right behind him.

"What're you doing here? Get back to your pit, snake," a Gryffindor sixth year said.

"Mind your own," said Draco sharply. "She's my sister."

The sixth year looked incredulous.

"Dad sent me this," Layla shoved a letter at him. "Show it to Aran as well."

"Mum wrote to me," said Draco. "She'll probably say the same thing as Father."

"I suppose," said Layla, slowly. "Is that a _Howler_?" Draco swung around to look and sure enough, Ron was holding in his hands a red envelope.

"What's the matter?" Harry was asking as Draco tuned in.

"I'd better go," said Layla, looking nervously at the envelope. Draco barely noticed her as she walked away from the Gryffindor table. Draco didn't see that Layla picked up her bag once she arrived at the Slytherin table, muttering something to the other Slytherins, before walking out of the Great Hall.

"Open it," said Neville.

Draco nudged Hermione. "Cover your ears," he advised her.

"Why?" she began, but Draco had already braced himself for the impact.

Molly Weasley was then heard, shrieking at the top of her lungs about how Ron stole his father's car, and the inquiry, and that Harry could've died – no how they _both_ could've died, Draco noted, as he absently watched as eons old dust was shaken from the ceiling.

After a while, the envelope burst into flames and curled into ashes as Hermione closed her _Voyages with Vampires_ with a snap. "Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you –"

"Don't tell me I deserved it!"

Draco sensed a shame and guilt radiating from both boys.

"Oi, Potter," said Draco slamming his shoulder against Harry's. "Don't kill yourself with guilt. Eat up."

Harry gave him a strange, wan smile, before shaking his head. "Not hungry."

"Eat," said Draco. "Don't make me spoon-feed you."

Harry sighed, but began to eat his porridge again. "It's my fault," he said. "Mr. Weasley's facing an inquiry…"

"I'll get Father on it," said Draco, and they all looked at him astonished.

"Draco, your dad _hates_ ours!" said Fred.

"Yes, but my father doesn't hate me. I'm a spoiled brat. All I've got to do is demand it – or beg prettily and he'll get it for me."

"It must be nice being like that," Ron said gloomily.

"A promotion could be in the works," Draco suggested.

"No. Dad's happy where he is."

"Ah, well, worth a shot. Now, c'mon. We've Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first thing."

When neither boy moved, Draco impatiently hauled them both up, saying, "Up you go. Don't let it show you're flustered. Emotional outbursts get you nowhere, but strategy does, doesn't it Ron? Just like chess."

"Yeah," said Ron, suddenly seemingly feeling better. "Chess."

"I owe you a game," Draco added. "Tonight – no, better make it tomorrow night. I've got a hot date to keep tonight. Don't wait for me."

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Is he _serious_?" asked Harry.

"With him?" said Ron. "Who knows, mate."

xxx

Herbology was spent planting Mandrakes, which Draco found so curious he stuck his finger into one of their mouths, only to yelp in pain when it bit him. Hermione sniggered as she helped him extract his finger from the Mandrake's mouth. Harry didn't seem to be paying them any attention. Draco made a mental note to ask him later. Something about Lockhart… oh, of course… _that_. Draco's mind flashed toward his old life, where he'd mocked Harry about his fame…..

Too late to do anything about that, but at least, he could do it over again, Draco thought as he shoved a squalling mandrake into the earth once more.

"Transfiguration next," said Draco to Hermione, as they left the greenhouse. She nodded as they headed off toward the Transfiguration classroom.

In Transfiguration, they were to transform a beetle into a button, but only he and Hermione seemed to be having any type of luck.

Harry kept waving his wand frantically trying to aim it at his scuttling beetle. Draco shot a look at Hermione, before she rolled her eyes at him. He grinned, pleased.

Draco and Hermione left the classroom together, so busy talking about the correct way of Transfiguring something, they didn't notice that they'd left Ron and Harry behind them.

"Really?" said Draco. "Well, I suppose – I mean, this is simple stuff… as the heir to an ancient pureblood Wizarding family, I learnt this ages ago, so I know what we're doing, mostly."

"Did you?" Hermione said, looking fascinated. "What do you learn, anyway? No arithmetic or science or anything taught a Muggle schools?"

"Well, we learn science, certainly," said Draco, "but nobody's really that much interested into joining the Space Age insanity that's hit the Muggle world – we've been there, done that, but that's not really the point. We learn chemistry, I suppose – seeing as the properties of plants and whatnot. A lot of the magick is science-based, you know. I suspect some ancient Wizarding ancestor was some foolish Muggle who messed up on some kind of potion – or chemical experimentation, and found himself a wizard. After all, we've only a few differences from Muggles."

Hermione frowned. "Aren't we both humans?"

"Yes, I reckon so," said Draco. "But… well, like take cats, for example, there are an awful lot of different species to the cat family. We're a different species, but the _same_ species. It's like the Neanderthal versus modern-day humans. We're… accelerated, I suppose, in the ranks of evolution."

"So… a bit like the X-men, I suppose," said Hermione.

Draco looked at her in surprise before grinning at her, "Oh, yes. Just like Magneto, Wolverine, and their lot."

"Why, Draco, I didn't know you knew about Muggle comics!" Hermione said laughingly.

"I prefer the Japanese comics rather than those. They're American, are they not?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "but they're rather entertaining at times. So which do you prefer…"

And so, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger found yet another thing they both liked, aside from their sick obsession with schoolwork.

Which meant that, both Harry and Ron were ignored throughout lunch. Again. Or at least, until Harry demanded their attention by loudly interrupting their absolutely inspired conversation about Shakespeare, Muggle comics versus the Wizarding comics, (in which Draco defended Martin Miggs while Hermione scathingly insulted the lack of research), and Potions, of all things, saying, "What've we got this afternoon?"

Draco and Hermione looked at Ron and Harry blankly, as though they'd forgotten they were there. "Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione checking her schedule.

"Why have you outlined all of Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?" Ron demanded.

"Ooh," Draco stage-whispered to Harry, "someone's _jealous_." He half-sang the word "jealous".

Ron went nearly as bright red as his hair, while Hermione blushed furiously.

"I'm _not_ jealous," he hissed at Draco. "I just want to know _why_ she's gone and outlined Lockhart in little _hearts!_"

"Well," said Draco after a pause, "she's a _girl_."

"I know that," Ron said.

"I think he means that she's a _girl_, Ron," Harry said grinning.

"Fine! Talk about me as though I weren't _here_," said Hermione.

"I give up," said Draco. "He's either a eunuch or blind."

Hermione went scarlet, and much to Harry's surprise, she giggled swatting at Draco's arm, almost flirtatiously. Draco looked down at her with a very odd look in his gray eyes.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go outside."

Much to Harry and Ron's mystification, Draco picked up not only _his_ bag, but also Hermione's.

"If I didn't know any better," said Ron, uncertainly, "I'd say they fancied each other."

Harry looked at him sharply, wondering what he was going on about.

"Of course they fancy each other," he said. "Look at them!"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, and shook his head. "Come on, let's go after them."

Draco and Hermione were sitting on a stone step – or rather, Hermione was sitting on the step and Draco was elegantly sprawled out next to her, rewriting his Herbology and Transfiguration notes into a neat, color-coded scheme, while Hermione sat reading _Voyages with Vampires_. Harry noted the way they sat together – both of their legs tangled up, but neither of them talking nor looking at each other, both rather lost in their own things.

_Of course they fancy each other,_ Harry thought with a pang. He realized that he suddenly didn't want them fancying each other.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going sit down?" asked Draco, suddenly looking up at him, leaning back against his elbows, a lazy grin curving up on the side of his mouth.

Harry suddenly wanted to sit down next to him, and so he gratefully sat down, as Draco rolled his eyes and went back to rewriting his notes.

xxx

It started out simply – it was just a mousy-haired boy holding a camera that caught Draco's attention, drawing it away from the absorbing task of writing everything he'd learned that day thus far.

"Hey, Harry," he said. "Some poor sod's moonstruck over you."

Harry turned to look. The boy went brilliantly red.

And suddenly Draco was lost in the grips of a memory from his past life.

_Everyone line up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!_

_No, I'm not. Shut up, Malfoy._

_You're just jealous._

_Jealous? Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my forehead, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, thanks_.

_x_

_You were always jealous of Potter's popularity, weren't you boy? Come to me, I'll give you all that you desire… come to my side…_

_Yes, I will…_

_Tell me what you want the most in the world._

_Both of my parents' safety…_

_Indeed… but first, you must heed my command, boy. Kill him!_

_I will, my Lord…_

_Do not fail me._

_I shan't…_

_x_

_And then he can see himself, reaching out for Harry, but his hand is covered in blood, and Harry is smiling at him as he reaches out, fingers clawed and plunges into Harry's chest and pulls out his still beating heart._

x

"Draco!" it was Harry's voice that brought him out of it.

Draco shook his head, horribly disoriented. "Go away, Colin," Draco snarled at the boy.

The boy blinked. "How'd you know that's my na–"

"Creevey, just go!"

When the boy didn't leave, Draco shoved his things into his bag and left, in a hurry, feeling the urge to throw up as more memories rushed their way through his mind. _Why now?_ He wondered.

_It's only the second year, child,_ Shae whispered consolingly in his mind. _It's what you need to know of what's to come. Besides, you seem to be very resilient against my own charms on your old memories. You remember bits and flashes of what you knew right before…_

_Before what?_ Draco asked, but when he received no answer, he pressed his hands against his temples and cried out, "Before _what_!"

But no one heard him – or perhaps they didn't care.

xxx

When Draco slipped into Lockhart's classroom and Hermione hastily shoved her bag out of the seat she'd been saving for him, she whispered, "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you later," he murmured.

"It wasn't a – you know –" Hermione lowered her voice even more, "_vision?_"

Draco nodded. "I don't understand it, though," he murmured back. "I'll tell you later."

Hermione bit her lip, but nodded as Lockhart began his class.

It was a complete disaster – a waste of a year, as Draco had predicted in the bookstore when Lockhart announced he was taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It began with a very conceited test on – well, Lockhart, and ended with the disastrous Cornish Pixies.

"Can you _believe_ him?" Ron yelled.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, calmly.

"_Hands on_? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing –" Harry said, trying to catch a pixie.

"Rubbish. You've read his books – look at all those amazing things he's done –"

"He _says_ he's done," Ron muttered.

And Draco noted it all down.

xxx

Later, much later, Draco sat with Hermione by the fire. The common room was almost empty, as both Ron and Harry had gone up to the dormitory a while ago, leaving them to their schoolwork.

"Hey, Hermione," said Draco softly.

She looked up at him, curiously, her honey eyes warm.

"Do you like Professor Lockhart?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning slightly. "As a teacher?"

"No, I mean – as a _guy_," Draco said, almost shyly.

She blushed, opening her mouth to deny it, but then sighed. "Yes," she said, blushing. "Is that bad?"

"No," said Draco, with a faint smile. Hermione sighed and closing her book, she walked over to the seat he sat in, and squeezed in next to him, almost sitting in his lap.

"I know he's a professor…" said Hermione, "but look at all those things he's done!"

"Hermione," said Draco, softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek with a finger. "Listen, they're just books. Anyone can write a book and claim they've done something. Just the same way most boys respond to Veelas by yelling out the most ridiculous of things."

"Veelas?" said Hermione, puzzled.

"Yes… they're beautiful women, my father says. Few males can resist them at all. They can only resist they're very powerful – in mind and in spirit, or truly in love with their true soul mate, or…" Draco blushed suddenly and whispered, "if they belong to the… you know…"

Hermione looked at him blankly. Draco made a gesture she couldn't misinterpret.

"Oh!" she said. "Really?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Or if they're so young, they're still asexual."

"I suppose Aran would react to them, wouldn't he?"

"No," said Draco, moving so that their heads rested together. "He's in love with Ginny."

"Ron's sister?" Hermione said, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah," Draco said softly.

"I just wish…" Hermione sighed. "Do you think I'm a silly little girl for crushing on my teacher?"

"No," said Draco. "It's bound to happen to the best of us."

"Even you?"

"I'll let you know if that ever happens," Draco promised her.

"Good."

"Just promise me, this," Draco said seriously. "Don't be blind to people flaws, even if you love them. It might save your life."

Draco leaned forward and kissed her very gently before he left, whispering, "Goodnight, love," in her ear.

She sat there, lingering in the warmth that he left behind in her seat, pressing her hand on her lips where her fair-haired friend had kissed her so gently it was a ghost of a kiss.

**-4-**

**Curious Incidents**

When morning came, it found Hermione waiting for Draco to come down. The first thing she did when she saw him coming down with Harry and Ron was grab him by the arm and drag him away for some privacy.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked. "Do _you_ like me?"

"Not like that," said Draco with a warm smile. "I kissed you because…" Draco shrugged. "It's what friends _do_."

"Kiss each other?"

"Sometimes," said Draco. "In the Wizarding world, if a friend kisses another they can exchange magick through their kiss. It's an old tradition, forgotten, mostly. It begins with a questioning and ends with an answer."

"But it's not done anymore?"

"No," said Draco.

"So then why'd you do it?"

"Because you're my best friend," Draco said simply. "And it forges a bond between two people so that they can share each other's magick if they ever need to. They can always find each other, no matter what."

"Oh." Hermione mulled this over. "Can we still –?"

"Too late for that, love. It's a one time thing," said Draco with a sad smile. "I should've explained it before I did it… but I forgot that you're not…"

"I'm not what?" Hermione asked, wondering what it might be that Draco could be saying.

"Pansy," Draco finished.

"_Parkinson!_" she said. "You kissed _Pansy Parkinson_!"

"Say what?" asked both Harry and Ron, looking at Draco in horror.

"Oh, come on – she's not _that_ bad," said Draco. "I mean, she's a good kisser, I'll give her that… which reminds me… I need to go."

He'd forgotten about his promise to Blaise and suddenly cringed. He turned to Fred and George who had just wandered into the common room, looking incredibly sleepy.

"Hey," he said to them. "Tell me I was dreaming when we planted those _items_ in the Slytherin common room."

"Er…" said Fred.

"Sorry," said George.

"Damn," said Draco. "Well… okay. I need to go… goodbye."

xxx

Draco waited impatiently for whoever would show up. He blinked when he saw Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Layla, and more than a handful of the first years.

Draco absently noticed that the group was larger than what he'd hoped. And more, a few from Hufflepuff, and four from Ravenclaw.

"Right," said Draco. "You realize what an espionage system means, right?"

"Of course," said Terry Boot. "You want us to spy on our Houses for you. You're willing to pay us for the information provided."

"And," Daphne added, with almost an imperceptible glance at both Crabbe and Goyle, "you'll keep us out of the reach of the Dark Lord should he rise again."

"Which," added Goyle, "you _know_ he will. He's not stupid – and I highly doubt he wouldn't go without some…" Goyle grimaced, "_preventives_."

"Immortality or some semblance of it," added Crabbe.

Now the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were gazing at the two boy in calculating glances.

"I knew it," Draco said, smiling warmly at his two oldest friends. "You might act dense, but you wouldn't be so dense to follow Nott."

"Of course not," said Goyle.

"But you didn't seem to want anything to do with us," Crabbe said finally. "Not that I hate Potter or anything myself, but we didn't really have anywhere to go."

"And with you being a Gryffindor, of all things," added Pansy. "It's just hard, you know? You were our leader –_ are_ our leader. For better or worse my allegiance is with you."

The Slytherins all nodded, and then the Ravenclaws agreed.

"Mine as well, and I suppose I'll keep at it after Hogwarts," said a Ravenclaw Draco recognized as Bradley. He was fourth year, Draco recalled, glancing at him appraisingly. "You sure you want to align yourself with me? A Malfoy?"

"Malfoys have the reputation of keeping their promise," said Bradley.

"And," added the girl next to, whose name, Draco recalled, was Mandy Brocklehurst. She was also a second year, like he was, "Malfoys have the reputation for siding or being both – Dark Lords or leaders of the light. My mother told me that you'll most likely be the latter than the former because Malfoys are a long time overdue to have a supporter of the light."

"Exactly," added Morag MacDougal. She glared at him, almost daring him to say otherwise.

"Okay," said Draco. "Just understand this – your job is to observe not to interfere. I'm going to teach you how to be a spy. I'll arrange for a meeting later on – at a later date. I'll pass the word on."

When Draco arrived at the Gryffindor common room once again, Hermione was waiting for him. "Where've you been, Draco?" she asked, suspiciously. "We had a study session."

"I… forgot," Draco said lightly, and Hermione frowned.

"Did you remember to take your potions today?"

"Yes, Hermione, I remembered."

"Good," she said. "I wouldn't want you getting sick."

"I'll try not to," Draco promised.

xxx

The only other noteworthy incident that happened that week was that Professor Binns, announced in class that he was retiring, as he felt… unappreciated. He told them, in his monotonous voice that he was only substituting until their new History of Magick professor was ready to teach them. However, since the professor in question had not said anything since the beginning of the term, he would continue his lessons as he saw fit. And yet, because it was said in such a boring tone, most students fell asleep or back into their stupor shortly after the second word. Hermione was distracted at the moment, as she was telling Ron and Harry off for having a mock sword fight under the desk with their wands, and so only Draco really paid attention to the announcement. There was nothing interesting that happened afterward until the weekend arrived, long at last.

When the weekend arrived, Draco woke up in time to hear someone telling Harry to wake up and something about Quidditch. For a moment he thought he should go and try out – as a reserve seeker, surely… but then decided against it. There was nothing to do for it. He wasn't going to play Quidditch this life around, he thought with a sigh.

And just on the heels of that, he remembered and shot up straight up in his bed, wild-eyed.

"Nott," he said, and proceeded to try to untangle himself from his blankets.

"Did you just say _Nott_?" asked Dean, wrinkling his nose.

"That _horrible_ Slytherin prat?" added Seamus.

"His family's wealthy," Draco said distractedly, "that gives him an edge in Slytherin – plus, the Notts have been there for ages like my family. Except that Nott _is_ a slimy bastard and Harry just went out for Quidditch. Nott'll have something to do, I can almost assure you."

"You think he's plotting something so soon in the year?" Neville looked at him incredulously.

"Well… I – yeah."

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"Good question," said Draco and started to hurry toward the door. He might have dashed out of the dormitory and the Tower itself had he not seen himself in the mirror.

Draco let out a horrified sound in his throat.

"Is that my _hair?_" he said, sounding appalled.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut it you," Draco snapped, frantically searching for a comb. "I'm not leaving this room until my _hair_ is back to _normal_."

"But, Draco," said Neville trying to keep a straight face, "it looks wonderful on you."

Draco was torn between laughing and preening under the praise.

He decided to ignore it altogether and proceeded to get rid of his Harry Potter-esque hair style, which of course, only set his dorm-mates howling with laughter.

xxx

Ron regaled Hermione with the story, who found it rather interesting. Draco spent the rest of the walk to the Quidditch pitch sulking over their amusement.

Draco swore when he heard the loud voices of the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams.

"Too late," he muttered.

In the end, he was right – Nott ended up being the one providing the team with the new broomsticks, and it was Nott who called Hermione a Mudblood and despite his warning to Ron to keep cool, he still used the same spell and ended up spitting slugs.

And of course, they dragged him to Hagrid's.

To which Draco hastily explained to Hagrid that Nott had called Hermione a Mudblood, and Ron had tried to curse him, but the spell backfired.

Hagrid hadn't seemed upset – except that Nott had gotten away with calling Hermione a Mudblood. Hagrid also pointed out, reasonably in Draco's opinion, that at least Ron hadn't gotten into trouble.

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone. Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-bloods anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out." Ron explained to Hermione.

"Besides," added Draco, "it's better to have the variation in your genes. Look at me – I'm pureblood, but I'm sick. I can't function properly without potions! It's from the inbreeding, they say. Some say it was a mistake, but it's more plausible that it's because my family _is_ the pureblood family."

Ron looked at him, surprised. "You know," he said slowly, "I'd be surprised to hear you say that if I didn't know you this well now. You don't care about blood, though your family puts a lot of stock into it. So, yeah, I'd be shocked to hear you, a _Malfoy_ saying something like, but you're not just a Malfoy – you're _Draco_." And then he proceeded to cough up more slugs.

Draco felt slightly tingly around his ears.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione looking at him curiously.

Draco shrugged. "Well… supposedly my family – this is rumor, no facts – my family is one of the original thirteen Wizarding families. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff – they took their own names, definitely, but they were among the Thirteen. So, that's about nine families left. The Potters were definitely among them, before the last your father, Harry, married a Muggle-born, so that means you're a half-blood, but technically you're a first generation pureblood _because_ both of your parents were magickal. On the other hand, genetically, you're not a pureblood, but nobody but the fanatical count it like that, and so you'd have wait five generations before your family could be considered purebloods. Not only that, but it's only if you marry _non_-magickal folks that you're considered a half-blood. Which means, my family generally gets away with marrying the more magickal species, like vampires or veelas"

"Really? Malfoys marry veelas or vampires?"

"Well," said Draco, "they're _magickal_, so no one can say that Malfoy's aren't a purely _magickal_ family, but are we pure _human_ – no."

"Well that explains it," said Hermione, looking at him. "Because you don't look human. The first time I saw you, I thought you were an angel."

Draco laughed and found that he couldn't stop laughing at the idea of being an angel.

"Harry," said Hagrid, suddenly. "Gotta bone to pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos."

Draco frowned as Harry said, furiously, "I have _not_ been giving out signed photos!"

Then he realized – "Oh, so _that's_ what Nott was yelling about!"

"Didn't you hear him?" asked Hermione. "That first year, Colin Creevey wanted to take a picture of Harry and he wanted Harry to sign it. Nott heard him, and yelled it out for the world. I think he might've said something about you – but Lockhart walked over and –"

"He made me take the picture with him," said Harry, sounding bitter.

Draco blinked. "So, Lockhart's still spreading that around?"

"I was on'y jokin'" Hagrid said, behind them. "I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need the. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

"That must've gone over nicely," Draco murmured.

"Bet he didn't like that," said Harry, at the same time.

"Don' think he did. An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle fudge, Ron?" Hagrid asked. Draco gave Ron a cursory glance, before turning back to Hagrid. Behind him Ron shook his head. "Better not risk it."

Hagrid invited them to see what he was growing out in his small vegetable patch.

Draco studied the dozen or so large pumpkins, hopelessly amused at the sight.

"Gettin' on well, aren't they? Fer the Halloween feast… should be big enough by then."

"What've you been feeding them?" asked Harry.

"Giving them a bit of help, aren't you?" asked Draco, nodding toward Hagrid's rather flowery pink umbrella.

Hagrid quickly looked around, but nodded.

"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose," said Hermione.

"Done a good job of it too," said Draco.

"That's yer little sister said."

"Who?" asked Ron, looking at Draco, who only shrugged.

"Both," said Hagrid. "Layla and Ginny. Met them jus' yesterday. Said they were jus' lookin' round the grounds, I reckon they were hopin' they might run inter someone else at my house." Draco was amused to see Hagrid wink at Harry. "If yeh ask me, _they_ wouldn' say no ter a signed –"

"Oh, shut up," said Harry, sourly as Ron snorted with laughter, spraying the ground with slugs.

"Watch it!" Hagrid said, pulling Ron away from his pumpkins.

"Maybe Layla wouldn't," Draco said, thoughtfully. "She certainly thinks you're… sweet. But not Ginny. Ginny's into my brother."

They walked back into the entrance hall, when McGonagall called out to Harry and Ron, telling them they'd be serving detention that evening.

"What're we doing, Professor?" asked Ron.

McGonagall told him he'd be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Filch without magick, and that Harry would be helping Lockhart answer his fan mail."

Draco watched with some amusement as Harry begged to be allowed to polish the silver.

"Certainly not. Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you."

When Ron and Harry walked into the Great Hall, seemingly utterly depressed, Hermione put a _well-you-did-break-the-rules_ sort of expression.

"Well, it could be worse," said Draco, cheerfully.

"What?" asked Harry.

"She could be making you clean out Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She haunts the girl's toilet."

They stared at him.

"That's what I had to do last time I got detention."

"When did you get detention?" asked Hermione, suspiciously. "I don't remember you getting detention in all the time we've been here."

"Turned in my Potions assignment late," said Draco, rather cheerfully. "Snape wanted to humiliate me, I guess."

"You _what_?" they said.

"Oh, dear," said Draco. "Would you look at the time? I have to go!"

"Why do I get the feeling he's keeping something from us?" asked Hermione.

Ron shrugged, but Harry replied, "Because since when _hasn't_ Draco kept something from us? Last year it was that he was sick… that he's a Se –"

"A you-know-what," said Ron, quickly.

"Well, I'm going to find out what it is," Hermione said, grimly. "He's our _friend_ – we're his friends. He shouldn't keep things from us!"

xxx

"When did you turn in your Potions assignment late?" Hermione demanded when she spotted Draco, sitting by the fire and scribbling away on a parchment.

"When I was in the hospital wing – he took my assignments, but he wanted them the next class we met. I forgot about them, in all the excitement, and turned it in late about a week late."

"Oh," said Hermione.

"So, how do you think Ron and Harry are doing?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione.

She sighed, "Knowing Ron, he'll have complaints. Harry… well, poor Harry – Lockhart's…"

"A little off in the head," Draco said. He glanced back down at his roll of parchment. "Hey, Hermione?"

She looked at him, questioningly. "Do you think I can see your History of Magick essay?"

"Oh, Draco," said Hermione, despairingly. "Not you too! I mean, I had high hopes in you!"

"I know, I know. I've been… busy, lately," said Draco. "I just need an inch more."

"I wonder who the professor is – for History of Magick, I mean Binns announced that he was substituting for now until the new History of Magick Professor was ready to teach the class."

Draco shrugged. "We'll find out tomorrow, won't we? That's when she's due to show. I hope she's better than Binns at keeping us awake, though. I mean, really! It's almost not worth the effort of taking notes – we might just as well read our books."

"He – he does have a rather dry voice," said Hermione. "But I take the notes."  
"I know," said Draco. "And we still need to color code them and place them in that what's-it-called-again?"

"Oh, yes. The binder. I'll give you my notes and you can charm a copy, yes?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good. I'll draw up the study schedules for all of us," said Hermione. "Harry and Ron won't be too happy to know that we're plotting a study schedule."

"Yes, but I want good marks," said Draco, nodding.

Hermione wholeheartedly agreed.

xxx

Draco was still working on the study schedule when Ron and Harry walked into the dormitory. Ron was, of course, complaining about how he'd had to scrub the school trophies and how he'd spat out more slugs all over one of the awards.

"Well," said Draco.

"Don't say it," Ron moaned. "He made me buff up that Quidditch cup fourteen times. _Fourteen!_"

"Yes, it's a pity, isn't it?" remarked Draco, rather dryly. "How was it with Lockhart, Harry?"

Harry, much to Draco's surprise got up from his bed and plopped down on his.

"It was really dull until the end," said Harry. "Lockhart had me addressing his fan mail."

Both Ron and Draco rolled their eyes.

"It was almost over when I heard this really cold voice. It was positively creepy and it said it wanted to kill someone. So, I said 'What!' and Lockhart, of course, thought I was talking about his stupid book, but I told him about that voice," Harry said.

"And Lockhart said he couldn't hear it?" Draco asked, pensively.

"D'you think he might've been lying? But I don't get it – even someone invisible would've had to open the door." Ron was frowning in the low light of Draco's wand.

"I know," said Harry, as he and Ron went back into their own beds, leaving Draco alone. "I don't get it either."

"Hmm," said Draco, the scratching of his quill on paper was the only other sound he made. "We'll figure out eventually, won't we?"

It was Draco's quill that lulled Harry to sleep.

xxx

The next day, they had History of Magick. Hermione and Draco were the only two who knew that they would be getting a new History of Magick teacher sometime during the year. Their knowledge of the new teacher caused them to be the least surprised of all the students when Dean started to open the door, only to find it already opening and a much harried looking woman blocking the way.

"Today," she announced, "History of Magick will be taught in the Great Hall!"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, both equally shocked – not that they _finally_ had the new teacher Binns had promised when he'd announced he was retiring as a teacher to the business of being a ghost, but _who_ that teacher was.

It was the woman, Abby, from the compartment.

"I'm the new History of Magick professor," said Abby. "You may call me Professor Abby or simply Professor." She paused before continuing rather cheerfully, "Or, you may call me Abby!"

They looked at each other, surprised. None of them called a professor by their given names.

"Now, class, follow me!"

Slowly, they shook off their shock and followed the strange professor off to the Great Hall, where she promptly sat on the Head Table, and conjuring up several pillows so that they could sit at her feet.

"In the years of Medieval society, superstitions ran amok among Muggle society," she said. "There were more Goblin wars, and revolutions, but there was once a Dragon revolt. In those days, Dragons were much more talkative than they are now. Elemental magick was more common than that Latin-based wand-waving magick. While wizards were having assemblies and conventions throughout the world – due to the witch-hunts which were slowly beginning to rise in Muggle society, and the laws of Secrecy were being passed, Dragons and Goblins began a war. Goblins, I might point out, are among the reasons why the Muggles began to believe in demons and the such…"

"ABIGAIL!"

They all jumped, turning to see a very upset Professor Binns.

"Hello, Professor Binns," said Abby. "As you can see, I can take it from here."

"Yes," said Binns. "But I must ask you – _what is a medieval Goblin warrior doing in the History classroom!"_

xxx

"Well," said Hermione, looking at Draco. "We learned from Professor Abby and Professor Flitwick how to _banish_ Medieval goblins back to the Medieval ages."

"That must be why they're so advanced," said Draco, dryly. "I'll be very glad if nothing else happens this year."

As it was, nothing did happen to Draco until October arrived and one day, Harry sat down and told Ron, Draco, and Hermione, "Nearly Headless Nick wants us to go to his Deathday party."

"You're joking," said Draco immediately.

"No, I'm not," said Harry.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" asked Ron. "Sounds dead depressing to me."

"I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those – it'll be fascinating."

"There aren't," said Draco, glancing at Hermione. "Most ghosts don't invite living mortals to their Deathday parties when they have them. In fact, we'd be the first to go to one in several centuries."

Of course, it was raining, and so most of the House was in the common room, where they all sat talking, reading, doing homework or trying to feed a salamander a Filibuster firework.

Harry was about to tell them more, when Fred and George succeeded in feeding the creature the firework. Percy yelled himself hoarse, but the salamander gave a spectacular display of shooting tangerine stars out of its mouth and escaping into the fire, where it gave out more explosions, and in the following commotion, forgot what he was going to say. Especially after seeing Draco and Aran actually ganging up on Fred and George while bonding with Percy to yell about how heartlessly cruel it was to torture the poor creature.

-**5**-

**The Deathday Party and the Voice**

Halloween arrived with Harry regretting his promise to attend the deathday party. The school was filled with lively chatter about the year's Halloween feast and the Great Hall was decorated with its usual live bats. It was rumored, as they gossiped in History of Magick, while Professor Abby cheerfully gave them a free period after a miniature lecture of the History of Samhain. She also conjured a miniature bonfire in the middle of the classroom after giving them all magickal marshmallows in the shape of little creatures, telling them they were going to have a mini-feast.

"I like Professor Abby," said Fred, later, when they were getting ready.

"Yes," said George.

"She's a beautiful and _young_ woman with a lovely sense of humor. I'd profess my undying love, but I think she's beyond my reach."

"Go write a sonnet," said Draco. "Make it a Shakespearean sonnet about her lovely hair or something."

"What's eating you?" asked Fred.

"Nothing," said Draco, and went back to the papers in his lap. It turned out that the pile of papers were copies of his notes from all his classes and the copies from Hermione's notes, and he was going through them, compiling a huge study guide for the year's exams.

"You're mad!" Ron said, gaping at the massive amount of paper.

"I think he's very bright," said Hermione, giving Draco a glowing look.

Harry bristled without knowing why, and said shortly, "Well, I'm going for a walk!"

Ron, Hermione, and Draco looked after him in surprise.

"Was it something I said?" asked Hermione, bewildered.

xxx

"And I heard Dumbledore's hired a troupe of dancing skeletons!" Parvati giggled to Lavender.

They also marveled at Hagrid's giant pumpkins, which had been carved so that three large men could easily fit inside and discussed the possibility of a masquerade ball.

"Draco," said Lavender, "if there was any chance of there being a masquerade ball, would you go with me or Parvati?"

Draco looked up from his notes, which he was carefully spelling onto the strange lined Muggle parchment and adding the things from Hermione's notes that were not in his and stared at Lavender.

She blushed, ducking her head slightly, "I mean, would you – you know, ask one of us?"

Draco understood. "No," he said shortly, grabbing his things and stuffing them into his bag before heading off to a Lavender-and-Parvati-free area of the common room.

"What's _his_ problem?" he heard her ask, miffed.

"I guess he's just a conceited jerk – not at all like his brother."

"Too bad…"

Then he didn't hear anymore as he gratefully went back to comparing his notes with Hermione's and building that study guide.

xxx

"…You _said_ you'd go to the deathday party." Hermione's voice drew Draco out of the notes about the vague mention of a Triwizard Tournament in History of Magick, right in the middle of a lecture about the Dragon and Troll Rebellions and Wizarding Assemblies throughout the fifteenth century.

Draco blinked at Hermione's neat handwriting before bringing his eyes up to see Hermione looking prim and Harry's face.

His eyes rose when he accidentally overheard Harry's silent mental swearing.

_My, my,_ Draco thought at them. _Such language_!

"Shut up, Draco," Harry snapped.

Hermione looked at Draco. "So," she began. "About that telepathic bond – is it ever going to go away?"

"No," said Draco. "But you're getting better at blocking each other out. Don't really see the need for it, at the moment, but I'm sure we'll all be grateful for it someday."

Hermione seemed to accept that.

xxx

At seven that night, Draco was dressed smartly in his robes and armed with a warming charm. He had warned Hermione, but had forgotten to tell Ron and Harry about the temperature and so only they were warm while Harry and Ron were shivering at the dropping temperature.

They passed the Great Hall and its enticing feast, heading down the corridor to Sir Nick's party. The corridor set an eerie scene, casting ghostly light over their own faces from the bright blue flames of the long black tapers that lined the corridor.

_Horrible_, Draco whispered mentally at them. _The music's awful for us._

And, of course, that the music sounded like a thousand nails being dragged down a blackboard, it certainly was.

"They say that the dead hear it differently. It's like the regular music for them," Draco continued, aloud.

Ron shook his head, looking incredulous.

In the end, Draco amused himself by looking around, and seeing if could recognize any of the ghosts in attendance. He saw Moaning Myrtle, whom Hermione obviously didn't want to see. Peeves, of course, made her cry and scream at them, which Draco watched from afar, having drifted away from his friends to inspect something on the other end of the room.

He thought it was bad form when his attention was distracted from the Wailing Widow, as she told him she was called, and was just telling him about how she liked to scare Muggles whenever they visited or were nearby her haunting place in Kent – which was the point he was distracted by the headless horsemen.

"Sir Patrick," the Wailing Widow murmured at his side, and Draco nodded absently. "Head got chopped off in – "

She was interrupted by Sir Patrick's mock jump of surprise, and his head falling off again.

"I think," Draco said slowly, "I need to go with my friends."

"Yes," the Wailing Widow said. "You go on, then. Come by, if you're ever nearby and pay me a visit. Perhaps we'll play with the Muggles, eh? Confuse them as to how you can make me appear and converse with me as though it were normal."

Draco nodded, before heading off to his friends, just in time to hear Harry say they should go.

"But I was having an interesting conversation with the Wail – okay," Draco said, cutting off his own protest, almost abruptly.

They left, trying to be unnoticeable, but Draco managed to catch the Wailing Widow's eye, and she twitched a ghostly hand in farewell as they backed out of the room and were finally hurrying back up the passageway, heading for the entrance hall.

"Pudding might not be finished yet," Ron said, sounding hopeful, when Harry stopped shortly in the middle of the hallway.

"Harry, what're you –"

"It's that voice again – shut up a minute –"

"Listen!" said Harry urgently.

Draco looked at Hermione and then slid his eyes toward Ron. None of them heard anything, really. Then quite abruptly, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and unleashed his full telepathic powers on both Ron and Hermione.

_"…kill…time to kill_," the voice was eerie, and just as cold as Harry had said it was.

"It's moving up," Hermione breathed, looking directly at him.

"This way," Harry said, and began to run. Draco let go of his hand and the voice stopped.

"Wait," Hermione cried. "We can't hear it if you're not –"

"Harry, what're we –"

Draco managed to fully activate the link between them just in time for them to all hear through Harry's own ears –

_"…I smell blood… I smell blood!"_

"Oh dear," said Draco quietly, thinking that life was certainly much easier when he hadn't been friends with one Mister Harry Potter.

"It's going to kill someone!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, _what _was that all about?" asked Ron. "I couldn't hear anything unless Draco –"

"_Look_!" Hermione gasped, pointing down the corridor.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware," Draco whispered, not even bothering to look at it, but recalling it in a flash from that other life… that alternative reality. He shivered, suddenly confused, terrified as he wondered which was real and which wasn't.

"Let's go," said Draco, suddenly, grabbing Harry by the arm.

"Shouldn't we –"

"We don't want to get caught here," Ron said, grabbing Hermione. "Trust me."

There was a rumbling as the people from the feast began to come up the stairs, heading toward them. Draco, who had, perhaps, subconsciously recalled this scenario, hurriedly yanked out Harry's Invisibility Cloak, tossing it to Harry and Ron, hissing, "Cover yourselves," while simultaneously pulling out his own Devil's Skin, and wrapping it around himself and Hermione, while backing up against the wall, trying to head as far back as possible.

He saw the blurred forms of Ron and Harry doing the same.

Draco didn't know how he managed to make them all get toward the very back of the crowd just as Nott yelled out the words that were a mere echo of the same words his voice had once uttered in his memory.

_"Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!"_

Draco thought, as they slipped out of the way from the corridor and off to the side, that he could have cried at the thought that he was once the same way Nott was.

**-6-**

**Disastrous Plots (part I)**

"We need to go back," Hermione hissed at them.

Draco stared at her as though she were mad.

"Have you lost it?" Ron whispered harshly. "If we go back – they'll say _we_ did it!"

"Look, won't it look more suspicious if we weren't there?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Draco. "We were at the Deathday Party, remember? So what if we went back to the common room without going to the Feast? No one's going to gainsay us – they didn't see us."

"I'm going back to the common room," said Harry.

"Me too," said Ron and his stomach rumbled.

"I'll fetch some food," Draco offered. "I know – Fred and George, remember?"

"Okay," said Ron, happily. "We'll go back, have some food, it'll be great!"

They began to walk to the common – although Draco slipped away, heading off to presumably get the food.

Hermione gave them all a hard-eye glare, saying, "Well, _I'm_ going to go see what's happening!"

xxx

As it turned out, Hermione later told them that the teachers were worried. Hermione said that Filch had a nervous breakdown of some sort, accusing everyone of killing his cat.

"I think Dumbledore knows we were there, though," Hermione told them, sprawled out on one end of Draco's bed, as Harry and Ron both made themselves comfortable on the other. Draco sat in the middle.

"What's with my bed?" Draco asked, conversationally, "I mean, really – every time we have a strange conversation we end up in my bed."

"Well," said Ron. "It might be the silk sheets, the velvet pillowcases, the permanent privacy spells on the curtains…"

"Are you blushing?" Hermione asked, a little incredulously.

"No!" said Draco, much too quickly.

Ron and Harry exchanged knowing grins before leering at Draco, who shrank back, saying, "It's not what you think!"

"Then what is it?"

"Um… bad dreams?" Draco suggested.

"Well," said Ron. "At least I never hear you screaming in the middle of the night."

"Right," said Draco. "Can we get back to the subject?"

"Okay," said Hermione. "First off there was that voice – we heard it because you did something, Draco. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't hear it on my own."

"I accessed his hearing," Draco nearly mumbled, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Sorry – but I couldn't hear anything, and I didn't know what else to do, Harry," he added, looking at Harry.

"It's okay."

"Next," said Hermione, and blinked as Draco turned up with a sheet of parchment in his lap and his favorite quill in his hand, looking at her expectantly.

"Are you actually taking notes on this?" Ron asked, in disbelief.

Draco shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Next," Hermione said yet again. "Dumbledore said the cat was Petrified, whatever that means in the Wizarding world."

"It means frozen," said Draco hastily, as he scribbled onto the parchment. "Like in shock, or something. That usually happens if you come across certain types of Dark spells or creatures."

"Dark spells or creatures?" Hermione nodded. "Write that down."

"Already did," Draco responded.

"Is anyone scared?" asked Ron. "Are you scared, Harry? I'm scared."

"Of what?" asked Hermione, looking at him, baffled.

"Surely not of _us_," said Draco, with a much too innocent face.

"Sod off," said Ron, hitting him with a pillow.

"Hey! I'm weak _and_ sick!" Draco protested, holding up a hand to ward the pillow off.

Harry frowned. "I thought you were taking your potions?"

"I am," said Draco. "But that doesn't mean I won't get sick. It's nothing really. Madam Pomfrey said the Immunosupport Potion is working the way it should." Draco shrugged. "So far, I'm pretty much the goal in Rorex's Syndrome. There're a lot of people putting money into the research that goes into the making of my potions."

"I thought you said it was rare," Harry said.

"I've never met anyone who has it," Draco said, with a shrug. "There's one or two other kids that have or had it. I'm the oldest. No one with Rorex's lived this long before."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at him, aghast.

"It's not that much of a deal," said Draco, shrugging his slim shoulders. "I've lived this long, I'll probably live longer still. Provided, of course, I don't develop a malignancy in my body."

They looked at him.

"I thought you said you'd be fine – even if you did get one, with the treatments?"

Draco bit lip.

"Draco?" Harry asked him.

"Do you remember when my Dad came by in Diagon Alley to talk to me?"

Ron and Harry nodded. Hermione frowned, then her face cleared. "Before he and Mister Weasley fought in the bookshop!"

"Yeah," said Draco. "My dad wanted to tell me the results of some the newer medical exams I've had. Basically they say I couldn't survive the treatment itself. According to them, I'm dead if I develop a malignancy, and the problem is, I'm high risk. With the hemolytic anemia and everything else, it's nearly impossible for me not to get a blood malignancy anyway."

"So if you get cancer, you die," Harry said.

Draco winced. "I don't like the word cancer, you know. But basically, that's what they said. But I'll be fine. _Really_. Now, let's get back to the topic of Flich's cat."

"Um – right," said Hermione. "Dumbledore suggested we all go back to our common rooms after that. I don't think anyone saw me – or noticed me, anyway."

Draco nodded, before he frowned, glancing at his curtains.

"What is it?" Ron asked as Hermione murmured a few more words to make the light of her wand brighter.

"I think others are getting curious about why my curtains are closed," Draco said, dryly. "And considering that neither Harry nor Ron are in their beds…"

"I thought you were a prude," said Ron, nearly gagging at the suggestive comment.

"Who, Draco?" Hermione snorted. "Sure, he is. I think he spends more time thinking about it than Aran does. Which reminds me, Draconius, what's Aran's full name?"

"Don't call me that," said Draco. "Well, his middle name's Shelley."

"Oh, good," replied Hermione, almost jovially.

"Why?" Ron asked, suspicious.

"So then I can holler his full name in front of everyone if he makes me angry."

"Ah," said Draco. "I'd say you were after my own heart, but I'm afraid… it would mess up the friendship. It would never work between us, you know."

"Are you sure about that?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"So," Ron interrupted. "About Filch's cat…."

xxx

The attack on Mrs. Norris was all most of which anyone could talk about the next few days. Draco later said, Filch had to be into bestiality with Mrs. Norris, for him to throw such a fit over her supposed death. This shocked even Aran when he overheard Draco telling Hermione, Ron and Harry this particular train of thought.

"He's a squib – but I don't know what that means," said Harry.

Both Ron and Draco tried to stifle their laughter, but didn't quite manage it.

"It's the opposite of being a Muggle-born," said Draco, once he'd regained control.

xxx

As it happened, the attack had its effect on the students, Ginny in particular.

"Ginerva, love," said Draco, "you didn't _know_ Mrs. Norris. She's was a menace, really."

Fred and George nodded frantically and Ron added, helpfully, "Honestly, we're better off without her. Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts."

"They'll catch the maniac who did it," Aran added, reassuringly.

Perhaps it really shouldn't have surprised Draco that Ginny calmed down at Aran's insistence everything would be fine.

"I can't believe your sister likes my brother," Draco whispered to Ron, later as they walked to the library on Wednesday.

"Yeah," said Ron. "If you'd've told me that two years ago, I would've sent you off to St. Mungo's."

"Me too," said Draco.

"I wonder what Hermione's up to," said Harry, joining them. "She's been doing nothing _but _reading these days."

"Maybe she's trying to read the library before the holidays," offered Ron.

Draco shot him a dirty look, saying, "She's researching, a concept you might understand if you ever bothered to do it."

"Someone's touché," whispered Ron, almost teasingly.

Draco glared. "I'm _not_!"

"You're not?" asked Harry, giving him a look of pure innocence as they walked through the doors of the library.

"Great," Ron moaned, the moment they set their bookbags down. "Can I borrow your composition for History of Magick, Draco?"

Draco shot him a look. "No."

"Oh, come _on_! I only need two more inches!"

"Ten days, Ron." Draco stood up and went to join Hermione, where she had disappeared into the labyrinth of bookshelves.

"Justin Finch-Fletchey ran away from me," said Harry, abruptly.

"He's an odd one," said Ron.

"Dunno why," Harry continued.

"Potter," someone said, getting his attention. Harry turned around and saw a Slytherin girl he didn't really know, but he vaguely remembered from when he first met Draco.

"Daphne Greengrass," she said coolly. "I was hoping Malfoy would be with you, as he usually is…"

"All the copies of _Hogwarts, A History_ have been taken out," said Hermione. "And there's a two-week long waiting list. I _wish_ I hadn't left my copy at home, but it wouldn't fit into my trunk with all the Lockhart books." Hermione then noticed the girl. "Yes? What do you want?"

"Malfoy," the Slytherin said flatly.

Draco looked at her, raising an eyebrow. When she merely gazed at him impassively, he sighed, saying, "C'mon, Greengrass. Let's go."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry watched as Draco went off with the Slytherin, heading further back into the library, out of earshot.

"I think there's something he's not telling us," said Ron finally.

"Draco hardly ever tells us anything," Hermione said. "Most of what he tells us is really what we find out ourselves. I think he was nearly Sorted into Slytherin, you know. I know his family's been there for centuries… I'm not sure. There's something – _off_ about him. Like he's not exactly _real_."

"Not _real_?" Ron echoed. "Oh, come on, Hermione! It's not like we're all just imagining him."

"No," said Hermione, slowly. "That's not the real I meant. I mean, it's almost as though he comes from somewhere _else_ – like not this world or something. I'm beginning to think he's not of this _time_ – for one thing, he knows too much. Some of the spells he knows are too advanced for a mere twelve-year-old. If anything, I'd guess he were eighteen already. But he's not a vampire or anything, so he would've _aged_, but he seems so much older in what he says, sometimes."

"He acts like a regular twelve-year-old boy," Ron pointed out. "I've never seen him acting older than what he is. Besides, if he weren't, how would he even be here? You can't cheat the books here. The registry books write themselves with magick."

xxx

Draco, of course, didn't hear them. When he came back from his conversation with the Slytherin girl, he looked slightly angry, saying that people were talking – claiming that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, as almost everyone had heard Flitch accusing him, even though nobody had seen him when they had found the writing on the wall.

Once Harry heard the news, he knew that it had to have been that. Everyone was scared of him. Draco scoffed at the notion, saying the only one amongst their little group, was quite possibly _him_, as his family had been in Slytherin for as long as anyone could remember, with the exceptions being himself and Aran.

"_Layla's_ is in Slytherin," Draco said. "I mean, I'm not sure _why_ Aran's in Gryffindor, but I know that if we get any more sibs, then they'll all be in Slytherin. It's in our blood; I just got a choice. The Hat asked me if I wanted to be in Slytherin, and I said no, not really."

Harry looked mildly surprised. "Really? It said I would've done well in Slytherin, but it was going to be me in Gryffindor anyway."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "That's interesting. Anyway, Slytherin's Heir would have to be able to talk to snakes, anyway."

"Snakes?" Harry said, pausing. Ron and Hermione stopped shortly after Draco.

"Yes," said Draco. "Snakes. It's called being a Parselmouth, you know. Supposedly I ought to be one, but I've never been able to talk to snakes."

"Really?"

"It skips generations, but I'm guessing the gene's died out in my family," Draco said with a shrug. "It was supposed to pop up in me, but it never did. I guess my mother's Black genes overrode the Malfoy genes because I'm just a you-know-what."

"Seer?" Hermione murmured.

Draco cast a quick glance around them, before nodding. "Yes. That runs in my mother's side of the family."

"Interesting."

Harry bit his lip. "When I was ten, a boa constrictor told me it had never been to Brazil."

Ron, Hermione, and Draco gaped at him.

"A boa constrictor told you it'd never been to Brazil," Draco said, in a very faint voice.

"Well, yes. I accidentally set it on my cousin – that was before I knew I was a wizard."

"Right," said Draco. "The only thing a snake has ever said to me was something along the lines of being afraid of my skills since I very obviously understood it. I was three, so I'm not certain if it really happened or not. But that's completely different! You're Harry _Potter_ – you're not supposed to talk to snakes."

Now Ron and Hermione stared at Draco.

"A snake told you that you were afraid of it?"

"Of my own talents," said Draco, dismissively. "It was a garden snake. Itty-bitty. And I was three, so again, I'm not really sure if I understood it, or if I imagined it."

"I didn't imagine it," said Harry, simply. "I just understood it."

"Right, then." Draco nodded. "There's only one way to find out." He pulled out his wand, and hissed, "_Serpensortia_!"

Ron and Hermione leapt back, giving Draco looks of horror, as a thick black snake erupted from his wand.

Apparently, Draco had forgotten they weren't alone, because he looked surprised when a girl, who'd merely walked by, gave a startled scream upon seeing the snake come out of his wand.

"Draco, what do you think you're doing?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing," said Draco, flatly, making an abrupt slashing motion with his wand and the snake vanished without so much as a pop.

"But you're a baby," said a Sixth year student. "How on earth did you _do_ that? We haven't even mastered nonverbal spells yet!"

"I'm a Malfoy," Draco said flatly and with that, he turned around and walked off, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"We have to go after him," said Hermione.

"We'll be late for class," Ron pointed out.

"Who cares," said Hermione and Harry at once.

They both walked off, chasing after Draco.

xxx

"That's what you meant," said Ron, finally, when they caught up with him by the lake. "Last year – you said you were a Dark Wizard."

"I said I knew the Dark Arts…" Draco looked at the lake. "I'm afraid I'm not very good. I'm not a good person, do you know?"

"You are a good person," said Hermione.

Draco glared at her, then turned to a beetle making its way up a leaf.

"Draco," began Ron.

_"Tintreg,_" Draco said harshly, aiming his wand at the beetle, which suddenly stopped and fell off the leaf and onto Draco's hand.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched aghast as the beetle writhed in Draco's hand.

"_Fordon_," Draco said, and the beetle stilled, falling to the ground, obviously dead. "That's what it means to be a Malfoy."

"Draco," Ron began, bracingly.

"No," said Draco. "I _am_ a Malfoy. Your dad was right. We don't need a reason to be evil or cruel. We just _are_."

"No, he's wrong," said Ron, quickly. "You're not Dark, or anything else like that! Really. You're a better person than that."

Hermione nodded. "See, it's all right. Besides, if _he_ comes back, then we'll be armed with what you know."

"So you want me to use those spells simply because it'll help you?" Draco demanded.

"No," said Harry. "And besides, you were only trying to help. Here, do the spell again – the serpent thing. Maybe I am a Parselmouth or whatever, but just because you know how to summon the snake and because some stupid Sixth year Ravenclaw said something doesn't mean anything."

Draco shrugged. "Sorry," he said. "I'm melodramatic."

"Oh, really?" said Ron. "We hadn't noticed."

xxx

The mystery of Mrs. Norris and the Chamber of Secrets had caught Hermione's attention. It didn't hurt that Harry found himself, as usual, in the middle of it. Nothing of interest really, happened, if anyone asked Draco that was.

What really _did_ happen were two different things. One, Hermione decided they take on the roles of investigators. Draco decided since Hermione was going to become a detective, then he'd better take notes on all their possible clues.

He listed the names of those who were the likeliest suspects. He did not add himself nor Harry, but he did put the name Tom Riddle, which immediately caught their attention. Draco informed them that they should ask him later. It wasn't their time to know who he was yet.

Harry suspected it had something to do with him, but Draco refused to say anything more on the subject.

Hermione went far enough to ask the new History of Magick professor, Abby, what was the Chamber of Secrets. Abby, told them the historical facts – Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff began the school, and well, they worked together until Slytherin got annoyed at the others who allowed the Muggleborns into their Houses. Abby, however, added that the fact was, the Hat had been known to place a Muggleborn into the House. Slytherin's selectivity of Muggleborn was simply part of the myth the way they all claimed Dark Wizards came from Slytherin. She laughed, saying that some Dark Wizards, such as Grindelwald, which Dumbledore had fought and defeated, had come from Ravenclaw. Others had come from Gryffindor. Of course, Hufflepuff had yet to produce a truly great Dark wizard, but she expected it was because Hufflepuff selected those with empathy towards others. She went on to add the Slytherin families like the Blacks and Malfoys had been known to have the gift of Empathy.

"I know for a fact," Abby said, "throughout history Malfoys have had the gift of empathy and some have had the gift of Healing – the natural healing magick, where a single touch heals any wound. Almost like the phoenix's tears. The Blacks, however, are much more interesting, in that they have empathy and the abilities of Seers. The last true Seer came from the Black family. There has not been another Seer in many centuries." She gazed directly at Draco, and for a moment Draco thought she wore a different face rather than her own. "As it is such, the Chamber of Secrets was built for those who had Slytherin's blood. Some say it has to be his _true_ heir, but Slytherin had a daughter – no one knew where she came from, except that she was a powerful Seer and Healer. She went on to have a son with her husband. Her son, unfortunately, was a bit of a womanizer, I'm afraid." Abby looked at Hermione. "He didn't care if they were Muggles or of the Wizarding world. In that case, there are many families who have Slytherin blood – they say Slytherin and Gryffindor eventually merged into one family, but others say it was Ravenclaw's family that merged with Slytherin. The myth of the _Chamber_, however, is a different story. The story goes they fought, Slytherin killed Gryffindor, and ran away from the other two Founders. But before Godric was killed, Slytherin created a Chamber which housed his fearsome monsters. Godric was to die in that Chamber, the story goes. The Chamber is to have held a monster of some sort which Slytherin's own heir can control. What it is, no one knows." Abby smiled, shaking her head. "Look at you, becoming all very silly over a story! All this is hearsay, not much proof of it was ever found and many a Headmaster and student have looked for the Chamber and none have found it. Even if Slytherin _did_ make the chamber, he probably made two. One to distract from the _real_ one and another, which is the real one."

And shortly afterwards she returned to talking about the Wizarding assemblies and the end of the Dragon wars, when they finally stopped talking to humankind altogether. The class went back to taking notes, and occasionally slipping into a tangent about the latest gossip, which Abby would immediately add to, before going back to the lesson.

Abby, Draco mused, made History fun. She had not tried to summon anything else from the past to give another hands-on lesson in history, although he rather thought she would attempt to get a time-turner to show them the historical events as they took place. Then she mentioned Dragon Magick, which was a quandary as it was almost lethal to any human being, and yet very, very useful. "The average human body cannot handle Dragon Magick." She raised her eyebrows, meeting Draco's eyes. "That is to say," she continued. "Anyone who does not have a certain _gift_ or is _favored_ by beings higher than mere mortals, cannot use it…"

Draco felt the blood drain out of his face.

_We are of kin,_ Shae whispered in his memory – or was it in a dream? Draco wondered, as Abby went on to tell them that the medival wizards had declared Dragon breeding illegal shortly after Dragons stopped cooperating with them.

When the bell rang, Abby said, "Read the next chapter! And next class, we'll move away from the Dragon and Wizarding relations to medieval Wizarding politics!"

Draco gathered his things slowly, looking at Abby curiously.

"Draco, come on, mate," said Ron. "We're waiting for you."

"Yeah, okay," said Draco, shoving the rest of his things into his bag. Hermione stopped talking to Abby, and they walked out the door together, only to stop short as Snape stood just outside. He watched them as they hurriedly left.

xxx

"Why was Snape going to Professor Abby's classroom?" Ron asked, later.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

"I thought you were close."

"We haven't talked in about two years," said Draco, carefully. "I've seen him talk to my mother, but I haven't talked to him. I think he's a little angry at me."

"For what?"

Draco shrugged. "No idea."

xxx

Draco had continued the investigation on Mrs. Norris' attacker. He claimed there were scorch marks on the floor, and Myrtle had not seen anything that night. But, he remembered there had been water on the ground, and so whatever it was, had to have been something powerful or _someone_ powerful.

He then mentioned that maybe Nott might have done it. He did not explain that Daphne – or Queenie, as she was now called, had told him that Nott had been acting suspiciously. She rather thought he had something planned.

"We'd need some Polyjuice Potion," Draco said, when he and Hermione finally outlined their plan of sneaking into Slytherin.

When Ron and Harry looked blankly at him and Hermione, they exchanged exasperated glances.

"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago."

"It transforms you into someone else," Hermione continued.

"But you need –" Draco began.

"Just think about it – we could turn ourselves into three Slytherins and no one will be none the wiser!"

"What if we're stuck looking like Slytherins forever?" Ron asked. "It sounds dodgy…. Like there's a catch to it…"

"Like breaking maybe fifty school rules?" Draco asked, once he seized the opportunity to get a word in. "Not to mention it's _incredibly_ dangerous?"

"But we'd get into the Slytherin common room," said Hermione. "And, really, Ron – don't be silly; it wears off after a while… an hour I think."

"Yeah, but it's next to impossible," said Draco. "The recipe is in a book called _Moste Potente Potions_." He did not mention he had the book in his trunk.

"That'll be in the Restricted Section," said Hermione, thoughtfully.

"There you go; you'd need to get a teacher's permission – which is not happening!" Draco said.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Draco was the one against breaking the rules and Hermione was the one all for it," said Ron, amused.

"Fine!" Draco snapped. "We'll get the book."

Hermione smiled.

xxx

The next interesting thing that happened was during the Quidditch match. Harry won, of course, but the bludger had been tampered with and it broke Harry's arm. Lockhart, the stupid idiot ended up removing the bones in Harry's arm.

"I think he's the most incompetent teacher we have," Draco declared, later.

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "Look at everything he's done."

"You mean what he _claims_ to have done," said Draco. "If I were him, I wouldn't brag if I'd done those things. I'd be happy I did them, but I wouldn't brag about it during class!"

"Did you get the book or are we going to have to get Lockhart to sign for it?" asked Ron.

"I got it," said Draco, pulling it out of his bag. "See?"

"Excellent," said Hermione.

"I wonder why none of us are in Slytherin," Draco said, handing the book to her.

Hermione opened it, raising her eyebrows when she spotted the note.

"This is your book."

"Yeah. Snape got it for me when I showed interest in the subject." Draco sighed, as he sat down.

"Wonderful," said Hermione. "We'll get started in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"

"But –"

"Great idea," said Draco. "No one'll know we're in there as everyone avoids it."

And Harry was left wondering the same thing Draco said he wondered – why none of them were in Slytherin.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I've decided to break this chapter into two parts because otherwise I won't be able to upload it. So, next part is still from this part. I'm thinking I'll be doing that for some other chapters, but I'm not so sure. So, next part begins with section 7, Disastrous Plots (part II). It'll still be Year Two, Part Two, however. And the usual ending of a chapter (meaning the person who said the chapter quote) will be found there as well. 

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets. U.S.A: Scholastic Inc: 1999.

2. Not really a disclaimer, but so much as a pointing out, the Devil's Skin is mentioned by Ron in "year one, part three." You might be hearing more of it eventually. Handy – as it allows the wearer to slip from one shadow to the next, without passing through the light. It's not as effective as an Invisibility cloak, and it comes from the original story – via vague mentions of it… so the effects there are mostly mine.

3. Another source for Rorex claims that he's _not_ the demon of disease. In fact, he's the counterpart of the demon, Alath, who is. Truthfully, I don't know which one he is. I'd say he's an angel, but some sources state Rorex as the demon of disease and _one_ source in angelic lore states that Alath is the demon of disease. Just an interesting tidbit of information for you.

**Review Response:**

**Les Dowich**

**Eternity Phoenix:** Did you actually _read_ this, or did you just review? Don't think I don't know about your quote-hunting schemes! (Thanks for being my muse by the way...)

**Lain **

**lietothedevil:** Nice penname! Thanks for the compliment, and I recommend _Erasing Time's Tracks_ by **Hahukum Konn**, if you have not read it yet. It is an excellent story, if you like stories that are similar to this.

**Vampyre Moon**

**MissAlexRiddle**

**UnicornShadow**

**NinjaoftheDarkness:** lol. Can you catch it in this chapter? Here's a hint: someone's jealous... :P

**AmethystSiri**

**Mister Cody**

**Night Essence**

**bena24 **

Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope this chapter meets your expectations, and please, _please_ let me know of any errors in this! I went through it three times, and I can't find anymore blatant errors, but I'm only human – one with very weak eyes, so I might have missed something. And speaking of mistakes, **Les Dowich** pointed out that J.K. Rowling spells Draco's grandfather's name as Abraxas, not Arabraxas. However, because this plot was adopted, and the original writer (writers?) seem to have abandoned the site (though I'm sure it's being read by them, and I hope I've met their expectations), I shall continue with the same spelling they used! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I can tell you that the plan is for about twenty-three chapters (or parts, anyway), but it will probably be longer if I break chapters because I reach the limit (1000KB) or get really close to it, or I simply think the chapter is too long! This chapter (part) is about forty-nine pages long, not counting this note, and the other sections. Bear with me, please! I'll finish this, I promise you that! And you have my apologies for the long wait and for the long note. And as always questions, thoughts/opinions, constructive criticisms are all welcomed in a review, but are not required.

Keir


	8. Year II, Part II continued

**A/N: **I am truly sorry for making you all wait so very long for an update. Read the rest of the Author's Note after the end of this chapter, please.

**Warning**: Slight DH spoiler (but nothing you don't already know through guesswork).

* * *

-7-

**Disastrous Plots **(part II)

They never figured out if Draco was willing to help them go through with the plan because he wanted to or if he helped them because Colin Creevey was petrified.

They thought that Hermione would have look through the book for the potion, but Draco was one step ahead them and had already magickally bookmarked the page.

"We're going to need lacewing, flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass from the student cupboards," Draco said matter-of-factly as Hermione scanned the page. "We're going to have to steal the powdered horn of a bicorn, shredded skin of a boomslang, _and_ not to mention we'll need a bit of who we're changing into."

Ron stared.

Harry stared.

Hermione beamed. "Excellent! So, we have a plan."

"Yeah," said Draco. "What's plan B? If we get caught red-handed? I mean, my dad can only do so much and I'm fairly certain he's this close to getting himself kicked out of the school's board of governors and then he'll have to rely on bribes instead of veiled threats!"

They stared at him.

"Your father threatens people?" Ron asked him, sounding slightly curious.

Draco waved his question away. "Let's just say he makes suggestions – it's all hypothetical. My father – Lucius Malfoy? He wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless of course, they tried something. Then my mother would eat them, spit them back out and they'd think it was _their_ idea in the first place, and then my father would take the blame because no one _ever_ believes my mum's vicious."

"Right." Hermione said. "Lucius Malfoy. _Innocent_?"

Draco shrugged. "My mother punched my father the first time he asked her out on a date. _He_ got arrested for disturbing the peace. _She_ broke him out of jail and bought him dinner. He asked her to marry him and she told him she was contemplating murder because she was pregnant with me and he hadn't asked her to marry him yet. When my parents fight, you'd better run for cover. I think they nearly brought down the manor with their last screaming match."

"I think you have a very…" Hermione paused. "A very unhealthy parental example."

Draco gave her a look_._

"So, does anyone else realize how much trouble we'd get in for stealing?"

"Hey, it's training for life," said Draco sounding quite cheerful about the prospect of becoming a miniature thief. "Just imagine it – Unholy Quartet strikes again! The crown jewels were lifted!"

Ron choked.

Harry merely looked confused and Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're not doing this again."

"Pity," said Draco. "I was looking forward to sneaking into the girls' dormitories and lifting Cho Chang's knickers.

"Cho Chang?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Ravenclaw girl. Lovely really – Asian, black hair and beautiful legs," Draco told them.

Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering something about boys.

Draco shrugged. "I've got manly bits and I'm not blind. What do you expect? Flowers?"

"I think it'd be safe to say that we should worry about you if you're fancying flowers." Hermione gave him a pointed look before going back to the book.

"Although," Draco said, pensively, "they are rather lovely in the spring."

"Oh, honestly, Draco." Hermione shook her head. "You're absolutely hopeless. Now, you're going to get the lacewing flies and the knotgrass. I expect you can just ask Snape for those two – since he _is_ your Godfather."

"Oh, right. That'll be lovely," Draco muttered. "'Hello, Uncle Sev! It's a beautiful day isn't it? Can I have knotgrass and lacewing flies please? I need to infiltrate the Slytherin dorms because I'm insatiably curious and I'm dying to see the interior decorations. Ooh and can I have some chocolate frogs?' That'll go well."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm glad you didn't end up in Slytherin, Draco. You'd die within two minutes inside because at this point I doubt you'd know subtle if it walked up to you dressed in its birthday suit and told you it was a rent boy."

Draco stared at her. "She's scary," he told Ron. "Don't you think she's scary?"

"Um, why would Draco even look at a rent boy?" Harry asked, confused.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance and then turned as one to look at Draco who was staring at Harry with a dumbfounded look.

"Um, let's continue _that_ conversation later, shall we?" Draco suggested.

"So, you'd look at one?" asked Harry.

"No, of course not, Harry!" Ron said quickly. "Didn't you hear him? He wants to steal Cho Chang's knickers."

"I'd like Cho Chang's knickers," Harry said thoughtfully apparently not noticing his three friends staring at him in disbelief. "Well, actually, I'd steal a kiss if I could."

xxx

"You do realize it'll be a month before we can even get this ready, right?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded. "Do you think you can get the knotgrass and the lacewing flies?"

"Course I can," said Draco. He looked at Hermione. "There's something wrong with him this year, did you know? He's not all grouchy."

Hermione looked incredulous. "What?"

"It's true," said Draco, frowning. "And it's more than that – I asked Fred and George they let me have a look at their – um – something that lets them sneak out and not get caught – don't ask me. It'll prove useful later."

"Fine," said Hermione, but she looked mistrustful.

"I've looked and he's always with that Professor Abby. I didn't think they'd get along because she's rather cheerful, isn't she?"

"Oh, yes." Hermione took out her books and set them on the table. "What classes are you planning on taking?"

"Well, we have to keep it from Ron and Harry that there's such a thing as Sex Ed," Draco said dryly. "We'll never hear the end of it if they figure out that once we've reached fifth year they can take a Sex Ed course."

"What on earth does that teach?" asked Hermione. "In Muggle schools they tell you 'sex is bad. Don't have sex. If you have sex, you'll die. If you want to live, don't have sex.'"

Draco gave a startled laugh. "Is that what they say? Honestly?"

"No. But it's close enough," said Hermione.

"Well, I think you get to learn the magickal properties of sex." Draco shrugged. "Apparently the Druids were very big on sex magick and so Hogwarts _does_ teach it, but not to a lot of people. I think only four people can take the course. Everybody else is rejected and those accepted sworn to absolute secrecy."

"Who teaches that class?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Professor Snape," Draco said with a shrug. "He wanted me to take it someday, but that was back when he thought I'd be in Slytherin."

"Snape has a sex life." Hermione looked as though she were about to hyperventilate or pass out. "Snape has sex. Snape _teaches_ about sex. Oh my God. Snape has a sex life. I can die now."

Draco choked on his own laughter.

xxx

"Some of the fifth years are selling amulets and talismans," Terry Boot told Draco. They were lurking the shadows and whispering to each other. Draco thought Terry was being obvious with all the furtive glances to see what was around them.

"That I knew," said Draco. "Neville bought some stuff. Says he's nearly a Squib like Filch."

"Haven't heard anything suspicious," Morag MacDougal said, leaning against a pillar. "No one knows anything about the Chamber at all in Ravenclaw. We've looked at the books and stuff."

"Yeah," said Draco. He tilted his head, pondering before asking, "Luna Lovegood. Know where she might be?"

"No," said Morag, looking at him as though he might be a crazy person. "I doubt you'll get much from her."

Draco nodded and walked away from them, bookbag slung over one shoulder.

"Draco," Layla said, grabbing his arm. "Did you understand the letter?"

"What letter?" asked Draco.

"Mum and Dad's letter," Layla said, rolling her eyes. "Look, you're the eldest – you're the Heir which means you'll be the Guardian but we'll be Guardians too and –"

"Not _now_, Layla," Draco said, impatiently. "Guardians or not, I think we really don't want anything to do with that right now. We're still in school."

Layla sighed. "Draco… you're the heir. You know that, don't you? Guardians don't allow other students to get killed. Mum and Dad – Dad especially – thinks we ought to keep our head downs and _stop asking about the Chamber_. He says it only draws suspicions yourself. Besides, you're a Malfoy – and the fact that everybody knows you run around with Potter and his lot –"

"What happened to Harry?" asked Draco, frowning. "You called Harry – well, Harry before. Now you're calling him Potter…"

"Never mind that," said Layla. "Something's going on other than that Chamber thing. Something big. _He's_ coming back if you don't do something. That's the last thing anyone wants. Dad said he made a miscalculation and–"

"I'm not cleaning up his mess," Draco said. "Dad's old enough to take care of it."

"He thought it'd get into the right hands – he thought that the girl was smart enough to show it to someone when she realized – but she's keeping it. She's going to allow him to come back." Layla sighed. "Look, just get the library. First year Gryffindor girls' dorm – it should be there."

"I can't go there," Draco said, slightly alarmed. "I'm a boy. Boys can't get to the Gryffindor girls' dorm. I don't know what's it like in Slytherin, but I assure you that –"

"Yeah, honor." Layla sounded bitter. "Okay, whatever, Malfoy."

Draco opened his mouth to tell Layla that she was a Malfoy too, when Hermione, Ron, and Harry rounded the corner, slightly out of breath.

"Weasley. Potter," Layla said flatly as she walked by them. Hermione frowned.

"Layla, what's–"

"Don't speak to me, Mudblood," Layla said coldly.

Draco was suddenly aghast and filled with a certain terror that Layla was slipping into a path he couldn't – _would not_ – go down. That path was the dark path he'd gone in his… former life and he wouldn't follow his sister not for the all the money in the world.

"I'm sorry, Layla," said Draco softly.

"I'm too," Layla told him. "I guess this is where our ways part, huh, Draco? You'd never follow me. Dad'll be disappointed. Pureblood gets you far – better than fame and mingling with the Half-bloods, blood-traitors, and Mudbloods."

"He won't be disappointed," Draco murmured. "He never wanted – he _wouldn't_."

"Draco?" Hermione said, her hand going to his face, softly stroking his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Draco said, automatically. "She's – I can't believe it."

"Slytherins are all dark," Ron told him quietly. "At least Aran's full of Gryffindorish things."

"Blood-traitor," Draco said softly. "Pure-bloods traditionally go with each other. Family means everything. My family's darker than you can possibly imagine and that I'm going against everything they've worked for… _blood-traitor_."

"It's not your fault you got Sorted into Gryffindor," Hermione began.

"No – I didn't. I – the Hat – there wasn't any place for me. I don't belong here – I chose Gryffindor – I asked – wanted to. I couldn't stay in Slytherin." Draco shook his head. "Not again. I can't do this – I thought – Shae said…. Oh god, this is all so complicated."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, staring at Draco.

"Temporal fold to fix mistakes; to do – something – so that I could fix the past."

"Temp – Draco?" Hermione's eyes were dark and wide. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry," Draco said, pulling out his wand, muttering something and a blinding flash of light shot out from his wand and Draco felt the power rushing out of him and felt as something changed.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Draco turned to find the History of Magick professor staring at him. "I'll be reporting this. All of you – I don't know what you – Severus tells me that you four see to constantly look for trouble. I told him you don't, but – enough."

"Professor Abby," Draco began, but Abby shook her head. "No. I'm going to your – to McGonagall."

xxx

"Detention for loitering and doing magick in the halls," Hermione said, sighing. "I don't even know what happened! We weren't doing anything wrong – just practicing our spell work."

"I can't believe – and I didn't even see anyone there except for Layla," Ron grumbled.

"Well," said Harry. "At least they didn't take points off." He frowned, looking at Draco. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Draco said, not meeting Harry's eyes. "I'm just not feeling well."

"Are you sick? Have you gone to Madam –?"

"I'll be fine," Draco said quickly. "It's just a little bug, I'm sure."

"But with your – Draco, you can't," Harry started to say, but Draco slammed his book shut and walked away.

"I think there's something he's not telling us," Hermione murmured. "Again. Seamus told me he saw him speaking to Morag from – whatever House she's from. Slytherin?"

"Ravenclaw," Ron said. "Draco told me."

"He hasn't told anyone, has he?" asked Harry.

Ron shook his head. "We know he's sick because – well, you know."

Hermione nodded. "We didn't know until he landed himself in the hospital wing."

"Should we tell Madam Pomfrey?" Harry wondered aloud.

"No," said Hermione. "I don't think this has anything to do with his illness. I think this is something else." She bit her lip. "I think Draco told us something he didn't mean to and – well, do you know anything about Memory Charms?"

Ron nodded and Harry could vaguely recall a conversation between Hermione and Draco about the ethical issues of memory charms.

"I think at some time or other he might've modified our memories," Hermione said.

"What?" said Ron.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think that was him. Something's bothering him and I don't think it's something like guilt."

Hermione sighed. "Well, the only other thing that might bother him is stealing the ingredients we need for our potion."

"Yeah," said Ron. "I mean it's so unexpected to be bothered by the fact we're lying and stealing things in order to break another dozen rules."

xxx

"Layla's walking the dark path," Draco said, sitting with his back to the wall.

"Was that a prediction or an observation?" Aran asked him. Draco eyed Aran, noticing that Aran was sloppily dressed, wearing Muggle clothing. Draco squinted. "What brand are those?"

"Who cares," asked Aran. "It's just clothing."

"I do and no, Layla… I don't know. She called Hermione a Mudblood."

Aran's eyes widened. "She did what?"  
"She did. I mean, we grew up hearing the word from our relatives, but Layla – we all understood we weren't to say it. Mum taught us better than that."

"Blood-traitor," Aran murmured.

"Yeah," said Draco. "But I don't think she understands. We're the blood-traitors. We've chosen not to be Dark – or at least not completely Dark, but our family's always been Dark."

"From Slytherin," said Aran softly. "But we're in Gryffindor. The first Malfoys in centuries to be Sorted someplace other than Slytherin." Aran suddenly smiled, looking at Draco. "It was different, wasn't it? Before?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply before shock made him close it. "What do you mean, _before_?"

"I mean – it's just that – you don't remember – I can't tell you if you don't remember," Aran said.

"Don't remember what?"

Aran scrambled to his feet. "Look, Draco, I can't tell you anything until you remember. You mightn't ever remember, but that's okay. I don't have to tell you because you don't have to know."

"I don't understand," Draco said.

"You will," Aran told him. "Go talk to Abby – you can do that during detention tonight."

xxx

"You will all be serving your detentions with Professor Snape," McGonagall told them.

Draco frowned in confusion. Aran had told him – although, when Draco asked him what he meant, Aran denied it. Aran told him he hadn't seen him all day, which made no sense… but then strangeness always surrounded him… but nonetheless, he'd been sure that Abby would be….

"Come along now," McGonagall told them pointing them down into the dungeons.

Hermione and Ron went down the stairs together and Harry Draco walked down the stairs a pace or two behind them.

They entered the potions classroom, looking around, but found no one.

"Maybe he's not coming," said Ron, hopefully.

"Hello," said Professor Abby behind them. They turned as one, surprised to see her.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, sounding slightly breathless in her surprise. "I didn't expect – I mean, didn't McGonagall say we were to have detention with Professor Snape?"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Ron and Harry confirmed Hermione's words, nodding furiously, before turning to look at him for some support.

"No," said Draco slowly, as he regarded his History of Magick professor. "You're Professor Snape too." His eyes wandered down and reaching out he lifted her hand. "You're married. You're Severus Snape's wife."

"Why, yes," said Abby, surprised. "I'm Professor Snape's wife. But as you may have noticed calling me Professor Snape and with Professor Snape being Professor Snape, it'd all get very confusing and no one would know who's talking about Professor Snape or Professor Snape." Abby blinked in confusion and hastily added, "I meant, uh, me. Professor Snape or me. Severus and I agreed I would allow the students to call me by name – Abby. It's less confusing."

"Married?" Ron said. "To _Snape_?"

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Why, Mr. Weasley, you sound surprised. My Severus is quite the charmer, you know."

"You're his wife," Draco murmured. "The one that left him long ago not even a month after the wedding."

"I had to," Abby said, sounding apologetic. "Severus understood I had to go…. We missed each other." She sounded wistful. "It was easier then – we were – it was all so new, so wonderful and then – I had to go back home. I couldn't stay with him because it's not done, you see – I wasn't to marry. I wasn't to love. But we did. _I_ did."

"But you're back now," Draco said.

Abby nodded. "Oh, yes. I intend to stay with him this time. He's become rather… dour in my absence, hasn't he?"

"You mean there was a time he wasn't?" Ron asked in astonishment.

"Oh, yes," Abby said, happily. "He was still a teenager when we married – but it was all secrets and shadows – his father wouldn't have understood because he was all Muggle. His mother wouldn't want him to marry me because I'm – well – a very powerful witch." Abby's shifty laughter didn't assuage Draco. "I'm older than Severus, you know – but never mind, his mother wouldn't have understood. She would've seen me as trying to take advantage of a young lad. Then I had to leave – I know he abandoned – or he pushed his best friend – Lily Evans away."

Harry blinked. "That's my mum!"

"Oh, yes," Abby said, wisely. "Severus Snape and Lily Evans were best friends long before they stepped a foot into Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Harry.

Hermione looked at Abby sharp-eyed and teeming with curiosity.

"Right," said Draco. "Detention – can we go and you can say we did it?"

"No," Abby said. "I can't do that, I'm afraid."

Ron mumbled words that were not to be said in front of a professor.

xxx

"I've got the things from Snape," Draco told them, shoving his way into the girls' bathroom they'd commandeered to make their potion for.

"That was fast," said Hermione. "You didn't even steal them, did you?"

"No," said Draco. "I asked Professor Snape if he minded me taking them. I took other stuff too – I told him I was trying to come up with a new potion. I promised to write him sixteen inches of a thesis and hypothesis."

"Oh!" said Hermione

Ron and Harry looked at Draco as though he were insane.

"I'm doing it, you know," Draco told them. "He'll give me – _and_ Gryffindor – extra points for it." Draco couldn't help but puff up in some pride. "He says I'm good at potions and that if I'm interested I could apprentice under him!"

"I don't believe it," Ron said, shaking his head. "You're actually ecstatic about the idea of apprenticing under Snape."

Draco's grin turned sheepish. "I can't help it! It's just that he's never offered to mentor anyone and he's a _master_ potion maker!"

"But how are you going to get the hairs?" Hermione asked, suddenly. "We'll need a plan."

"Crabbe and Goyle will give it to us," Draco said absently. "Daphne – sorry – Queenie offered to give one to you, Hermione."

When Hermione, Harry, and Ron all exclaimed in horror and surprise, Draco realized what he'd said.

Draco bit his lip. "I thought it was a good idea," he said hesitantly. "To know what was going on in the other Houses. I – I made connections – friends, if you will… or a system of people who pass on the rumors of who's in power in what House…"

"An espionage system?" Hermione said sounding torn between amusement and exasperated despair.

Draco blushed. "Well… I guess that's one way of telling it."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You know, Draco, half of the time I forget you're a Malfoy – then you do something like this and it's just so obvious you're a Slytherin by blood."

Draco shrugged. "Again, I can't help it. It's my nature, I guess." Draco frowned. "What time is it?"

"Did you forget to take your medicine?" Hermione sounded severe.

Draco bit his lip.

"You did," Harry said.

Ron frowned. "When was the last time you took your potions?"

Draco sighed. "I just forgot. It's nothing, really. I'll be fine – don't worry about it." He squinted at his wrist, adding, "I have to go. I promised I'd help Crabbe and Goyle on their Charms homework. Then I told Ginny I'd escort her to dinner so we could make Aran jealous."

"_Ginny?_" Draco's three best friends said in blank surprise, but Draco was already gone.

"Bloody 'ell," said Ron. "How does he _do _that?"

xxx

Time went on by and they prepared the potion in Myrtle's bathroom. As the days went by, Harry finally informed them that he'd known who had tampered with the Bludger – Dobby – and eventually, just before the Christmas holidays, when Harry was looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley after he'd accidentally revealed to the school that he was indeed a parselmouth by stopping Draco's snake from accidentally eating Justin – not that Draco had _meant_ to cast the spell – it was more of a practical joke, but Lockhart had, as usual, blundered his way into their business and angered the conjured snake. If the rumor mill had not already claimed Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin, it would have afterward. It was then, of course, that one of the worst things happened – Harry was the first to find Justin and Nearly Headless Nick petrified in the corridor. Peeves, of course, could be bothered to stay silent and began making up a song called: "Potter, you Rotter."

Draco was highly amused afterwards and could be seen making threats of "I'll set Slytherin's Heir after you!" He would usually pause before adding, "Who is a _Gryffindor_."

Fred and George were content to joyfully shout out Harry's arrivals and going as the Heir of Slytherin.

xxx

Despite Draco's lighthearted proclamations, he did worry. He wasn't sure it was Nott – it hadn't been _him_ – that had open the Chamber. Draco rather thought it was what Layla had been talking about. He didn't know for sure, but he thought – there was something niggling in the back of his mind. He didn't know precisely what it was, but he understood it was important. So, Draco did what he, (in his opinion), was best at: he observed.

He observed Harry's own demeanor during certain times. He watched as Hermione researched, did her schoolwork plus extracurricular studying. Ron – well, Ron seemed to do whatever Harry did.

Draco thought Harry thought people thought too highly of him. Harry was convinced in his own righteous and there could be no wrong in his opinions. Draco knew that this was not the case. The world was morally ambiguous; there was no clear right or wrong.

_There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it._

Draco shuddered at the thought.

"How can I change anything?" Draco murmured, not realizing he was speaking.

"No one can change the world in a day," Abby said, sitting down next to him on the stone bench outside the castle. "It seems hard to live in this world, but I imagine it is harder for you."

"For me?" Draco said surprised. "Why for me?"

"Your parents were very explicit on your needs. All the professors here know what do if you fall ill. Rorex is something the Magickal world hears in whispers. It is a great sorrow for them. Do you understand how your illness even works?"

"I just know it has something to do with my immune system. It doesn't work properly."

Abby nodded. "It does not. You have a normal immune system. If you were a Muggle, you wouldn't have Rorex's syndrome at all. Rorex's syndrome closely matches the symptoms and what parts of a human body are affected by it with a Muggle disease. However, like all magickal illnesses, taking away the magick solves the problem. Few illnesses are untreatable."

"What are you saying?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What I am saying is – both the magick within or around you is attacked by your immune system. As far as the magickal world, in its most primitive sense, knows you do not belong here and so it will attack your body, and thus you at a cellular level. It wants to destroy you. Your body, however, knows you have a right to live and so its immune system latches onto the magick of this world and fights it. That leaves you without defenses from even a cold. You can use magick, but only because it belongs to you. It comes from you."

"I don't understand," Draco said.

"You reek of the Ancients," Abby said simply. "The Ancients were not of this world. The story is – when the world was created, it was all very grand. It was very new. All sorts of creatures were created all at once in gradual stages. Mitosis, meiosis, any number of those things were involved in creation. Before there were Ancients, there was the Sarim. The Sarim, Draco, had an order to it. Metatron was its leader. He is gone now, and where, no one knows. Adrigon leads it now. The Sarim is falling apart now, Draco. If it falls – do understand that evil would reign?"

"So the Sarim is good?" Draco said, looking at Abby Snape curiously.

Abby laughed. "The Sarim is as evil as one can possibly be, Draco. This is not about good and evil. It is about power. In short, even if Harry Potter, who is one of their special cases – he is loved by the Elder Oriel, defeated Voldemort, it would still leave the Sarim in a factional power-struggle. The Elder belongs to the Powers, not the Oriels. The Oriels belong to…. Well, something else. Some would say they are independent of the Sarim."

"How are they evil?" Draco asked; a queer sort of sensation building in his stomach.

"Power corrupts. Absolute power must, then, corrupt absolutely," Abby said. "The Sarim is not a democracy. No one votes, everything simply is. The Gibborim and the Powers, or a faction within the two have split off. They side with Voldemort. They want the Muggleborns to be destroyed, and afterward, they want the Muggles." Abby smiled – one that told Draco the plans she knew were not sunny puppies and daisies. "It all goes well with those extremists who will side with him. Voldemort, when he started, only wanted for all Wizarding children to be within the Wizarding world, whether or not they were Muggleborns. I think he just got in too deep in to the pureblood extremists. He didn't want the Muggleborns dead, he wanted them gone. To his Death Eaters, it translated as a war cry – something that said all Muggleborns, and Muggles should not have existed and thus the only way to go about ridding themselves of such filth would be to kill them." Abby's voice was very matter-of-fact. She did not say it in horror, she stated it as though it were the fact. Draco wondered how she could speak of such things so coldly. She was lecturing him now, in her _Professor_-voice. "And Tom Riddle, not knowing what do, agreed with it. He had wanted to have a list of those born to Muggles and take them all. His idea was to open up a schoolhouse for magickal children. No child of the Wizarding world would know the Muggle world. Alas, this is not to be. Instead, there is to be genocide."

"And they chose me to stop him?" Draco said.

"I cannot tell you that," Abby said simply. "I believe I taught you what you needed to know."

"What?" Draco asked, frustrated. "I haven't learned anything – just that there's something _else_ out there that's using Harry and Voldemort as their pawns."

Abby looked at him. "Surely I did teach you history? There are magicks that have been lost for a long time. Only the Ancients had them."

"And what were they?"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what I have taught you is a quandary. If you look within yourself, within the object you claim as your own but belongs more to the world, you will know what it is I have lead you to."

"I don't understand," Draco said.

Abby smiled at him gently, kindly. "No. I don't imagine you do, child." She patted his cheek gently with perfectly manicured hands that were dry and cool. "It is better now. You killed him."

Draco could feel his vision tunneling; he wanted to die or faint. He –

" –ting all sunburnt! Draco!"

Draco jerked with a start, to find himself lying in the grass, far from the shady stone bench he had been sitting with Professor Abby.

"Don't you ever sleep at night?" Ron asked him, prodding his stomach.

"Ouch!" Draco said, wincing as Ron's finger pressed a particularly sore spot. "Wha–?"

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, holding up a smudged parchment. "You fell asleep on your homework."

"Is it a loss?" Draco asked, bewildered. He hadn't been dreaming. He _knew_ that. So why was he here now?

Draco could not even recall getting there.

"No," said Hermione. "I think it's mostly still legible."

"Oh, good." Draco frowned.

_It's better now. You killed him_.

Draco shivered. If it was a dream, there was something to look into it. He wanted to know who it was that he killed. And why it was better that he was dead.

"Snape wants my paper on the potion I'm inventing in two weeks," Draco said, slipping into the conversation that had Harry and Ron complaining about schoolwork.

"I can't believe you told him you're making a new potion!"

"I've decided it's going to be a transgender potion," Draco said. "You know, be the opposite sex for a day. So far, I've only worked out the equation for thirty minutes."

"Would it be something like the Polyjuice?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it'd have to be something that transforms you," Draco said, sitting up. He rummaged through his bookbag and started to give the notes to Hermione when he noticed –

The school building was dark. The sky was much darker and the sun was gone. It was cold, but not so cold –

What did this remind him of? Draco wondered. Where were his friends?

There was snow on the ground, it was tinged brown – it was old snow. Draco did not stand – not even as he heard soft laughter and shoes crunching through the snow.

"Harry!" Draco said, and stopped because Harry wasn't looking at him. He was looking behind him, and smiling broadly.

Harry looked… Harry looked _older. _Draco turned around, but found no one.

"Draco," Harry said, his voice a soft rasp that should have been grating, but was thrilling. "Have you been out here in the snow all night? The party isn't over yet. And there'll a party in our dorms later."

Draco wanted to say he was confused – that he didn't understand, but he was already rising, shaking out his robes.

"I was waiting for you," he said. Draco paused – was _that_ his voice? Was that _his_ voice?

He could hear someone chuckling, but he had no idea who it was. He continued, "I thought we could have our own festivities here."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. Out of the sight of everyone. You know Ron and Hermione wouldn't understand."

"They already knew you liked both," Harry said.

"They could give you a hard time," his own soft, light voice said.

"You're giving me a _hard_ time," Harry said his face so close to Draco he could feel the warm breath.

_What are you doing?_ Draco wanted to scream, but his voice was already replying. "I can take care of you, love. Let me take care of you…" He could hear the sound of a zipper and Harry's groan.

Draco wondered if this was an elaborate fantasy brought on by too much hair gel.

He was trying to figure out a way out of the scenario when he saw something Harry did not notice. Perhaps not even Draco's body (if it was his), noticed.

Harry's eyes were closed and his head thrown back, face twisted into a grimace of pain or pleasure.

"I love it when you look like this," the body he was in said.

"Draco!" Harry said, through gritted teeth. "Do shut up. Let – let me – bask."

"Enjoying it?"

"Oh," Harry breathed. "Yeah." He gave a short gaspy bark of a laugh.

Draco felt cold as he could see them clearer now. Harry was not aware of it. But Draco could see what the body he was in – his own body, was doing. There was a spell this Draco was nonverbally weaving.

"Draco – I'm goin – I'm –" Harry nearly sobbed. "Why?"

Draco could only see Harry as his pale hands, mostly unchanged from the time he was in, pull Harry closer by his shirt.

"Do you love me, Harry?" he asked. "Do you, really?"

"Of course I do. You're my boyfriend, aren't you? I want to live with you."

"I'm sorry," Draco said, distantly. "I really did love you."

And Draco watched in horror as his hand stroked Harry's face and as a spasm of pain crossed it. When he leaned back, Draco was holding a human heart in his hands.

"Did you really give me your heart, Harry?"

Harry lay back in the snow, bleeding.

"Your soul?" the Draco who had just cold-bloodedly ripped out Harry's heart asked.

"Congratulations, young Malfoy," the silky voice made Draco want to throw up.

"My Lord," he said, rising gracefully to his feet. He gestured with his free hand to Harry's body. "It is done. I present you with Harry Potter's heart."

_It is better now. You killed him._

Draco staggered backward. Since he was lying down, he fell hard into Harry's lap before scrambling up again.

"Draco, what's wrong? You were telling us about the potio–"

Draco scrambled away from them and was violently sick into the grass.

"Oh, god." Draco was panting. "Oh god."

"D'you need Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked, helping him up.

"No," Draco said. "I'll be fine. Erm – I have to go. I'll see you later. I'll go get Crabbe and Goyle and we finish the potion soon."

xxx

By the time they took the potion, Draco was pleading illness. He had gotten Crabbe and Goyle's hairs – he had done enough.

"I thought you were going as Zabini?"

"Actually, Zabini pointed out that if you're going to pretend to be Crabbe and Goyle, it'd be better if he goes with you," Draco told them. "He says he'll do most of the talking. Nott thinks Crabbe and Goyle really are idiots." Draco continued swiftly over Ron's opened mouth. "They're not. I'm going to be with Crabbe and Goyle – in fact…" Draco shoved clothing at Harry and Ron, "They said you'd be better putting this on before you take the point. They're a lot bigger than you two. Erm… I'm going to go get them while you take the potion, yeah? Brilliant!"

Draco was long gone before Ron could even begin saying, "What's…"

He was back within a few moments later with the real Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"Whoa," they said, looking at their doubles.

"Look, you need to act like them," Draco said nervously.

"That's easy," Goyle said. "Tell Nott we've been eating muffins in the Great hall. The password's pure-blood. Nott's going to ask, but he's not going to expect you to remember. Don't talk to him much."

"We can do that," Ron said. Or at least Draco thought it was Ron. It was rather difficult to tell.

"Right," said Crabbe. "We'll be off in the Astronomy tower if anyone needs us."

"I'll just stay here." Draco frowned. "Hermione?"

"Uh… I think you should all just go."

Draco waited until everyone but him was gone. He didn't bother asking Hermione's permission when he shoved through the door, to see what was the matter.

"Oh God," Draco said, startled. "Is that a _tail_?"

**-8-**

**Birthdays and Clues**

Draco found that there was a useful purpose of having basic robes with hoods; Hermione's face was furry with two pointed ears poking out of her hair – a detail he hid by pulling it up over her head.

"It's too bad it's not Samhain anymore," Draco said. "I reckon you'd win a prize for a brilliant costume."

"It's not funny!" Hermione snapped. "The potion–"

"I know," said Draco, gently. "Madam Pomfrey will fix you up. Even if she can't, I'll look for something." He grabbed a hold of her elbow. They walked off to the Infirmary wing. Draco was slightly amused to see Hermione's tail twitching under her robes.

"Oh, God!" Hermione cried. "What are we going to say?"

"I was making a potion for Professor Snape and you agreed to test it for me. It was supposed to turn you into a male version of yourself. It is a transgender potion; I'm writing a thesis on it. Professor Snape will testify that I did take ingredients that match the Polyjuice requirements, so it should be the same."

Hermione nodded. "All right – but how did I–?"

"You were holding a cat before and you thought it was one of your hairs," Draco replied promptly. "Although, it doesn't explain why you're not a male cat." He gave her a sideways look.

"No; girl cat."

"Cat girl!" Draco suddenly exclaimed. Hermione groaned as Draco was overtaken by a fit of the giggles.

xxx

Draco had told his story to Madam Pomfrey and Snape; both agreed the effects would eventually fade due to the potion's impermanent nature.

"I expect, Mr. Malfoy," Snape had said, "a report within a week of the mistake that caused this incident and why."

"Yessir," Draco said. There wasn't anything else Draco _could_ have said, really. "Could you put a curtain around her bed?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at him inquiringly.

"People are going to come back from break and think she's been attacked," Draco hastened to explain. "I think she'd be embarrassed to be seen."

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey said then, smiling at him.

xxx

Walking back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Draco pondered his life. He had not expected to be in Gryffindor; he was certain of it. Yet, Draco could not help but recall he had not thought solely of Slytherin. Draco imagined it had been because he was sick. Draco frowned and realized – the _other_ life. He must not have expected it; he must have thought _Slytherin_ and gotten in.

Draco never gave much thought to his other life. There were moments, like the strange dreams - _It is better now. You killed him._ – and the dreams in which he ripped out Harry's heart.

"'Ellu, Draco," Hagrid said, startling him from his thoughts. "'Ow 'ave yeh been – 'aven't seen yeh lately."

"Oh, I'm fine," Draco said. "Hermione's in the hospital wing – potions mishap."

Hagrid nodded. "I hope 'Arry hasn't been takin' it too 'ard – the ruddy nerve of 'em. James an' Lily Potter's son the 'eir of Slytherin! I told Dumbledore – wasn' 'im. I was with him when tha' attack on Nick and the Hufflepuff. Talking about the roosters, I was."

"What about the roosters?" Draco asked, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid."

"Roosters," Hagrid replied. "Killed – thought it was foxes or Blood-Suckin' Bugbear. Needed ter put a charm, I was tellin' Harry an–"

"Roosters?" Draco said, startled. He frowned thoughtfully. "I can put a charm on the coop – it'll keep foxes out and let you know if there's anyone in there."

"Dumbledore already did," Hagrid replied.

"Are they still being killed?" asked Draco, frowning.

Hagrid nodded, slowly.

"It's got to be a student then. I can't think of anyone who would find it a sport to kill roosters," Draco said.

Something tingled in the back of his mind. "Hagrid?"

The huge man turned to face him. "What's that, Draco?"

"D'you know of anything that could go through ceilings and walls? It might be heard by a parselmouth or maybe it's just…. I'm not sure, yet."

"On'y thing that migh' be heard is a basilisk," Hagrid said. "By a parselmouth, I mean."

"And roosters kill basilisks," Draco said, startled. "Uh – Hagrid, look, I have to go – I need to find Ron and Harry to let them know Hermione's in the hospital wing. Can we talk later and have a cuppa?"

"O' course yeh can," Hagrid said. "I like yeh – migh' be a Malfoy, but yeh're decent."

"Thanks," Draco said. "I think." He smiled distractedly; he needed to go to the library. First, he needed to write the bloody paper. Draco sighed; sometimes he hated his life.

Ron and Harry were already there dressed in their own clothes by the time Draco got back to the bathroom. Crabbe and Goyle had apparently been watching the hour because they were being thanked by Harry as they received their spare robes back.

"Did you find anything?" Draco asked.

"No." Ron looked disappointed.

"Yes," said Harry. "We know Blaise didn't do it and neither did Nott."

"What happened to Zabini?" Draco asked astonished.

"Oh, he's a good Slytherin," Ron said, cheerfully. "I still think we should kick the bloody lot of 'em, but he's of the decent sort."

"That's what Hagrid said of me," Draco said, bemusedly. "Hermione accidently imbibed Polyjuice with a cat hair. She's in the Infirmary."

"Oh!" said Harry. "I'd wondered what had happened to her. Will she be all right?" Suddenly looking worriedly at Crabbe, Goyle, and Ron, he added, "We're not in trouble are we?"

"You're not. Bloody Snape's got me write a paper on the mistakes, though. I told him she'd agreed to be the tester for my potion." Draco sighed, rubbing his temples. "How come you never said you'd spoken to Hagrid before you found Justin and Nearly Headless Nick?"

"I didn't?"

Ron and Draco shook their heads. "No."

"Oh. Well – er – I guess I got distracted; Justin and Nick were lying there right afterward. McGonagall took me up to see Dumbledore. He asked me if there was anything I'd like to tell him. I didn't tell him anything."

Draco made a sound in his throat, tapping his foot. "Crabbe, Goyle, go back to Nott – see if you can catch him at anything. Say, going to the hen coop. Someone's been killing off the roosters this year."

"See you, then," Goyle said.

"Why would Nott be killing the roosters?" Ron asked, perplexed.

Draco shrugged. "No idea," Draco lied, thinking about giant snakes hatched from chicken's eggs underneath a toad.

He was certain – "Perhaps it's a baby; a hatchling?" Draco murmured aloud, oblivious to Ron and Harry's matching consternated gaze.

Draco looked up. "Why are we still in the girls' bathroom?"

"Beats me, mate," Ron said

"Want to go flying? You've got a broom, right Ron? Or we can borrow the school's? Dad sent me one; a Nimbus two thousand and one."

"And you didn't try out?" Harry asked.

"Was there an open spot I wasn't made aware of?" Draco asked.

Harry flushed. "Oh, right."

"It's all right, love," Draco said cheerfully, reaching to ruffle Harry's messy black hair. "Heroes aren't supposed to be very bright – they just stand there and look pretty… heroic."

"Oi!" Harry cried, annoyed, but the door was already closing behind Draco's retreating back. "Oh, shut up, Ron."

Ron didn't stop snickering until after they had reached the Quidditch pitch where Draco handed him a school broom.

"I'm getting you a Nimbus for your birthday," Draco announced.

"The point of a birthday present is that you're not supposed to tell the birthday person what you're getting them," Ron said pointedly.

Draco shrugged. "Well, what else should I get you? Dress robes?"

"That might be a good idea in the future," Ron said. "If they do a Leaving Feast only for the seventh years – or a ball."

Draco made a face. "I'll get you Tornado posters; your room at the Burrow is an eyesore, honestly."

"I thought you liked the Cannons!" Ron cried.

"I do, sometimes," Draco said. "But, face it – they don't stand a chance. They've lost every match they've played the past few years.

"Not like the Tornadoes are any better," Ron said hotly.

"They're getting better, which is not something you can say for the Chudley Cannons!" said Draco shooting Ron a cool look. "Besides," Draco added, almost snidely, "orange clashes with your hair and freckles."

"You didn't mind before!" Ron cried.

"I don't," Draco said, rolling his eyes. He shoved the broomstick at Ron. "Aren't you going to take it?"

"What? Oh, yeah." Ron grabbed the broomstick. "I like the Cannons."

"I know you do. But orange and your hair hurt my eyes. I might need glasses after seeing it." Draco added petulantly, "I might need therapy."

"Oh, you big baby," Ron said disgustedly, but he was laughing. "Are we going to fly, or what?"

"We'll go shopping for your birthday. I think I can ask my mother to come by to Hogsmeade; Dumbledore'll let us if Mother comes. I'll let you pick most of everything except clothing. You have the most horrible taste I've ever seen," Draco informed him, holding out his hand so his broom jumped up into his hands and hovered above the ground. "Orange, Ron. _Orange_! Absolutely appalling."

Harry looked at them, blinking at them. "So, the Tornadoes?" he queried.

"I've supported them since I was four," Draco informed him. "I think the Cannons are very brave for trying even though they haven't won a thing in years. I suspect I can convince my father to buy them for me." He turned a speculative glance toward Ron. "Reckon he'd like to get a Quidditch team for his birthday?"

Harry choked. "You'd _buy_ Ron a Quidditch team?"

"He's my best friend," Draco said simply. "What does money have to do with it? It'd make him happy. I'll buy them for him for his seventeenth." Draco nodded to himself decisively.

"But – doesn't it take a lot of money?" Harry asked, uncertainly as they rose into the air.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, Harry. It takes money to buy most things in life."

"How much money do you have?"

Draco shrugged, carelessly. "I dunno; a billion galleons? Maybe more; I've never asked."

"Race!" Ron shouted, and took off.

"Cheater!" Draco shouted back, leaning forward so he could speed up.

Harry shook his head and shot off after them.

xxx

"Come on, shower first then we'll visit Hermione," Draco said. "We need to take her homework; she'll be in a frantic state if she misses her homework."

"If I were in the hospital, I'd take a break," Ron said.

"If I were in the hospital, I'd be worried I'd fail," Draco said. "Actually, I need to go to St. Mungo's."

Ron shot him a worried look. "Are you – you're all right, aren't you?"

Draco smiled faintly. "I'll be all right; it's just a routine visit. I went last year too; I go every two months."

"We never noticed!" Harry exclaimed.

"I didn't think you did," Draco added. "With my running about and all."

"An espionage group, Draco?" Ron asked, shaking his head. "Whatever possessed you?"

"Well, we know Voldemort's trying to come back – oh, stop it, Ron." Draco gave Ron a cool look for flinching at the name. "Since he's trying it's good we have information on all the activities of all the Houses. House points aside; if anyone's being suspicious, we'll know." Draco frowned and corrected himself. "I'll know and I'll tell you. I'll wait outside."

"Oh, come on, Draco," Harry said, shaking his head, grabbing Draco by the arm. "We're all boys here. What've you got we haven't? Unless there's something you want to share?"

Draco flushed and shook his head slightly. Ron snickered slightly, shoving him lightly. "Shower, Malfoy. We're all boys, just like you like 'em."

Harry ignored them, turning on the water.

Draco cast a look at Harry under his eyelashes as he pulled off his shirt. Draco bit his lip and turning to glare at Ron, who didn't make his breath catch sometimes. "Takes one to know one," he retorted.

Ron blew him a kiss.

Draco gave him the two-fingered salute before turning his back, intending to enjoy his shower.

xxx

Hermione was thankful for her homework. Ron was appalled and immediately informed her as much.

"Do you know if a baby basilisk can kill?" Draco asked her quietly.

"I don't think so, why?" Hermione asked him.

Draco shook his head. "Ron and Harry haven't any leads – Hagrid told me the roosters are being killed; I put Crabbe and Goyle on Nott's back to see if he's doing it. I don't know from where they'd get a Basilisk from, though. I think Neville's got the only toad."

"Hasn't it been missing for a while?" Hermione asked. "It'd have to be pretty young to only Petrify and not kill."

"It'd have to be small," Draco continued. "I don't know. I got a letter from my parents; my dad said he's misplaced something he was trying to sell that day in Diagon Alley. He says it's Tom Riddle's. He asked me to keep a sharp eye out. It's got to be Dark Magick – what he's misplaced. It's Mr. Weasley's fault, really – the Muggle Protection Acts – but I can't blame him because my father should know better."

"Do you think it said how to create a Basilisk?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to call on Hagrid for tea later. Maybe he'll have something for me; he likes ginormous and dangerous magickal monst – er – creatures, right? Basilisks should be on the list."

Hermione looked amused. "I'm sure you'll figure it out before anyone gets hurt, Draco. I'm glad you're with the boys – I swear, they're both too oblivious for their own good. I mean, honestly! What does it take for them to do their homework and study every once in a while?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm a boy, Hermione." He grinned at her and interrupted before she could speak, "It's fine – I know what you mean. I'll get them to bring you your homework. I need to go to St. Mungo's soon."

"Are you sick?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"No, it's just a regular health check," Draco said, dismissively. "I'm taking my potions and everything – but I still have to go every two months. Normally Madam Pomfrey would take me, but I'm going alone this time."

"Every two months!" Hermione said.

Draco shrugged. "It could be worse. When I was three, it was every two weeks. I was really sick that year."

"Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said. "Shouldn't you be going back to your dormitory?"

Draco nodded.

"Bye, love," Draco said, turning to Hermione. "Be well soon."

**-9-**

**Spiders and Basilisks**

Draco sat in one of the more comfortable stuffed chairs in the Gryffindor common room, reading a potion book so old it was falling apart in his hands when Ron and Harry came into the room.

"I can't believe it!" Ron said, plopping himself down into a chair next to Draco.

Draco eyed him carefully as he turned the page, hoping it wouldn't fall out. "What happened now?

"Don't ever stop reading about potions?" Harry asked, gesturing to the book.

"Snape gave it to me," Draco said. "He said I'd find it useful. I imagine he expects me to read it."

"What on earth is it about?" Harry asked.

"Herbology in the Potions world; it's quite interesting actually. It's not the normal magick we see here, this one is softer. It's a branch of earth magick."

Harry nodded and Ron rolled his eyes, bouncing in his seat. "Hermione's in love with Lockhart! He's a smarmy git – I don't know what she's thinking!"

"She's thinking she's a girl and he's someone she thinks is nice," Draco said. "Girls like boys, most of the time. She was bound to get a crush on a teacher eventually."

"But it's _Lockhart_."

"Would have rather it'd been Snape?" Draco asked.

Ron shuddered.

"He's married to Professor Abby," Harry said, recalling their discovery.

"It doesn't mean no one can look," Draco pointed out. He sighed and closed his book; there was not much work to be done.

"No; but he's just – I don't think he could have possibly done the things he says!" Harry burst out. "He's just–"

A loud crash made them turn to see Ginny. "Sorry!" she squeaked, blushing brightly.

Draco looked at her curiously. He had not paid her much attention other than that she was spending entirely too much time with Aran.

"No, it's just that she sleeps with a get well card from him under her pillow!" Ron burst out, distracting him.

"Why don't you tell her you like her?" Draco asked him.

"What!" Ron shouted. "I don't like Hermione! I don't!"

Harry looked at Ron. "I think he doth protest too much."

Draco grinned, reaching over to lightly punch Ron on the arm. "Good on you, mate."

"You've been spending entirely too much time with Ron," Harry informed Draco.

Draco shrugged. "I like spending time with my peasant friends."

When both Ron and Harry hit him simultaneously with the plush pillows they'd shoved on the floor, Draco only laughed.

Finally, they calmed down. Harry leaned forward, a bit more serious. "We talked to Myrtle – she said someone tried to flush a book down the toilet; Hermione said your dad lost some Dark Arts thing. D'you know if it was a book?"

"It was a journal," Draco said, "I think."

"Well, we didn't get it," Harry said. "The prat here wouldn't let me pick it up – said it could be dangerous."

"Right he is," Draco said sharply. "Books can be dangerous – whether they're a portkey to an unsavory situation or simply contain knowledge that should never be found out. Even dark wizards know some secrets have to die out – and they hide all knowledge of the Forbidden Arts away."

"What are the Forbidden Arts?" Ron asked him.

"A different level of dark magick. It's not that simple, Ron – I know you and your father think it's a use of an Unforgiveable or something, but it's not."

"So what are they?" Harry asked.

"Genetic Magick, or biomagick, as it's known." Draco shook his head. "It's Forbidden Arts. Biomagick is biology – the study of life – and magick. In a sense it's life magicks, but with it a wizard or a witch could change the genetic coding of DNA. It's forbidden because we don't need a Frankenstein's monster running about wrecking havoc not just in the Muggle world, but the magickal world."

"You know Frankenstein?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Of course I do," Draco said. "Not to mention, it's biomagick that creates a golem. Or a poppet. It's not necessarily evil; I could use it to reverse the effects of the potion on Hermione – but then I'd have to explain how I did it. It would land me in Azkaban."

"The wizarding prison," Harry said. "I didn't know before."

Draco nodded as though it made sense. "Healers can use it to a point, it's a part of medi-wizardry."

"Someone could get the book," Harry said, anxiously.

"Oh, do relax," said Draco, lazily. "It'll be all right, in the end."

xxx

"Basilisks can grow to be very long, can't they?" Draco asked, sitting in Hagrid's hut, drinking lukewarm tea.

"Yeah," said Hagrid. "I don' know why yer so interested in them. Them's dangerous creatures. Kill with their eyes, they do. 'Less yeh don' look at 'em directly, like a reflection or –"  
"Reflection," Draco murmured, mind jumping to the water outside the bathroom when they'd found Mrs. Norris. Colin had been holding a camera – didn't cameras work with mirrors? – and Justin had been behind Sir Nick. "Or an indirect view – could see a Basilisk through a ghost petrify and not kill?" Draco asked.

Hagrid blinked, shifting in his seat. "Well, o' course. They're not seein' the basilisk's eyes directly, are they? They're seein' it through–" Hagrid stopped.

"I think that's what's in the Chamber," Draco to Hagrid. "I'm trusting you to keep an eye out for a giant snake. I have no idea how it could get around, but I'm working on it."

"A basilisk runnin' about school–"

"You won't say a word to anyone," Draco said, sipping at the last of his tea. "Hermione already knows what I suspect. It's the only thing that makes sense – there aren't that many spells that just petrify – especially not a ghost."

"I'll keep an eye out fer yeh," Hagrid said. "Though' if it's the Chamber…"

"What is it?"

Hagrid turned away, standing abruptly and looked at the fire.

"It's why I was expelled; Tom Riddle accused me of havin' the thing that was in the Chamber. I didn' open it; I couldn't. On'y Slytherin's heir can."

"But you were hiding something else, weren't you." Draco looked at Hagrid thoughtfully. "Tell me about the Chamber, then."

"I was in me thir' year," Hagrid said, distantly. "I'd got an egg – Aragog hatched from an egg – he never harmed anyone. Riddle – Tom Riddle said he did; killed a girl, a Muggle-born. I reckon it coulda been a basilisk. Aragog is an Acromantula, see. But he never did no harm, 'onest!"

"I believe you," Draco said, leaning forward. "But he was a big spider, wasn't he? Spiders fear basilisks – was he afraid?"

Hagrid looked deep in thought. "Yeah – I think – he never told me wha' creature was trapped in the Chamber; on'y it was loose. Killed a girl in the bathroom – Dippet said 'accident', but we all knew it was the creature of the Chamber."

"A girl in the bathroom?" Draco said, taken aback. He thought back to it. Surely –

"Shouldn't yeh be headin' back to class?" Hagrid asked, suddenly.

"What?" Draco asked. "Oh. Yeah. You've been a great help, Hagrid. Thanks."

"Tell Harry an' Ron an' Hermione they're all welcomed ter visit," Hagrid said.

Draco realized that none of them had come to visit Hagrid in a long while. "I'll tell them. Talk to you later?"

Hagrid nodded and followed him to the door.

"Keep an eye out, will you?" Draco asked. "I don't know how a basilisk would hide unless it was really young. But if it's been around for a long time, it'll be ginormous."

**-10-**

**Valentine's Day, Pansy, Transfiguration**

Draco was glad to have his study partner back in February.

"You'll let me borrow your history essay, right?" Draco asked, distractedly. "Snape's been on my back about the potion – I think I've got the theory down, now; I just need a few more days. I'll brew it after I check the theory with him."

"I could write for you," Hermione offered.

"You _never_ do that for us!" Ron said, looking at Harry for support.

"_You_ aren't as swamped by homework because you never want to do it," Hermione told them. "Draco's doing extracurricular work; he does the same for me, when I'm just as busy."

"No," Draco said, "I think I can write it tonight – I just need three inches. I'll look over yours and add what's not in mine already."

"Who're you going to test it on?"

"I thought about Ginny – she's a bit upset at being the only girl in the Weasley family, you know. She said she'd be interested in it, but I'd rather not have her hurt by it. I'll just tell Madam Pomfrey and take it myself," Draco said. "Afterward – if I get it right, Snape said he'd help me patent it. There're other transgender potions, but this one's simple compared to them."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because all the others are ritual magick for a permanent change and this is just a potion – a bit like Polyjuice – that's impermanent. Snape reckons it could be used for those who think they want to change their genders. He's thinking of adding it to the syllabus, if I succeed in it."

"I'm assuming you've taken more ingredients," Hermione said.

"I have," Draco confirmed. "Snape believed me when I said I made a mistake in brewing it."

"You're bonkers," Ron said, shaking his head. "I can't stand Snape and I hate Potions!"

"I know you do," Draco said, amused. "It's one of my favorite classes."

"And you're Snape's favorite Gryffindor," Pansy Parkinson said, sliding into the chair next to Draco. "I need to talk to you, Draky-poo."

Ron choked and Harry started grinning broadly. "Draky-poo?"

"Sod off," Draco told him, disgustedly.

"That's right, Potter – Weasley, bugger off. I need to talk to Draco," Pansy said.

"Anything you have to say to him you can say it to us," Hermione said.

"And if I say it's none of a Mudblood's business?"

Ron lurched forward and Harry grabbed him.

"Shut up, Pansy," Draco said. "You're one to talk, you're a bleeding half-blood. Muggle mother and all."  
Pansy went white. "You can't tell anyone."

"Oh, I run to the nearest Death Eater and – oh, wait, your father's one," Draco said coolly. He was being cruel, but Pansy had insulted his best girl-friend.

"He's told everyone Mother's a squib," Pansy said. "She's had to learn everything about the Wizarding world quickly. I don't even get to watch the telly because Daddy got rid of it. Said it wasn't right for pure-bloods to have Muggle things." She bit her lip. "Sorry, Granger."

Hermione nodded.

"You're a half-blood? And in Slytherin?" Ron hissed. "How are you not dead?"

"Didn't you just hear me?" Pansy demanded. "My father's lied to everyone and said Mum's a squib of pure-blood wizards in another country." She turned to Draco. "My Mum's in trouble – Daddy says he's doing all he can, but we think Nott's father's found out about her Muggle status. I don't know – everyone's in an uproar. Slytherin wants all Mudbloods – Draco, _you've_ said that word before, what are you so sensitive about! – never mind, don't tell me. Slytherin wants them all out. The majority of Slytherins are half-bloods – Muggle-born parents or half-blood parents, but they're not about admit it. Nott's a pure-blood, and so's Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle – well, you _know_ they're from the purest families around. But you're the _oldest_ pure-blood family left. The Weasels are close – Draco, would stop glaring at me? Oh, fine, the _Weasleys_ are close second. The entire Black family is prison, and the only Potter left is a half-blood. You can get your father to stop Nott from nosing around."

"I'll try," Draco said reluctantly. "How is your mother?"

"She's tired," Pansy said. "I think she's trying to convince Daddy to leave the country so she can do Muggle things again. She was a civil servant before she met my father – she worked as a liaison between the Muggle Ministry and the Ministry of Magic. She was the Muggle – the wizard representative's dead, now I think."

"At least she hasn't tried doing any spells," Draco muttered.

"No, but she's a dab hand at brewing potions," Pansy said with a grin. Pansy stood up, ruffling Draco's hair affectionately. "I have to go before the gossiping birds spread this around. Slytherin's pretty tense right now."

They watched her go.

"Most of Slytherin's half-blood?" Harry asked. "I thought they were pure-bloods?"

"No. Remember what I said? Technically my family's pure-blood because we've married magickal beings and not necessarily humans; I know my great-great grandmother's a vampire. She lives in – or near, at least, Hakodate."

"That's Japan," Hermione said. "Is she Japanese? You don't look Japanese."

Draco grinned. "My grandmother was Japanese. My great-grandmother was French. On my dad's side, I mean. Dad doesn't know a word of Japanese, but before she died his mum made it a point I knew how to introduce myself and ask if they spoke English. Not all Japanese look what you'd consider Japanese," Draco told her. "I think dad was glad none us of looked Asian, mostly – since it isn't common knowledge. My last birthday present from her was a manga book in the language."

"Oh," said Hermione. "She was a pure-blood witch, wasn't she?"

"Of course she was," Draco said. "They're loads more strict on bloodlines than we are. I should show you the Wizarding world's manga – they're like wizarding photos, only they act out the story… and they're drawings. Unless you poke at them until they talk to you," Draco said. "They can only move through the book, though. They can't just go visit other comics."

"So your vampire great-great grandmother's Japanese?" Ron asked.

"No, my grandmother was. My great-great grandmother's German. My mum's from Scotland. I don't actually know from _where_, but I know her family's from here. The London Blacks are all dead except one and he's in Azkaban. Dad's from Wiltshire, obviously."

"I'm from Devon," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Harry's from Surrey, Hermione where are you from?"

"We move around a lot," Hermione said, evasively. "You were saying about your potion?"

Draco opened his mouth to tell her more, but a Prefect walked up to their table to tell them it was curfew.

xxx

On Valentine's Day, the most horrible thing that had ever happened in Draco's life happened – Lockhart decided it would be a brilliant idea to have dwarves dressed as cupids. They barged into classrooms and generally annoyed teachers while embarrassing the students.

Draco was quite glad it was over. Ginny and Aran's joke Valentine Card for Harry, (_His eyes are as green_... and several more verses), had him thoroughly irritated. Especially since both had been there when Harry got the first verse; Ginny had been laughing so hard she'd been sobbing. Aran had not had much dignity and was found rolling on the floor, pounding the stone floor in convulsing fits of laughter.

He was even less amused by the ending line of the fourth and final verse of the song, (which Harry had received in the middle of a class): _Long live the heroic Slytherin's Gryffindoric Heir._

"Gryffindoric isn't even a _word_!" Draco fumed to Hermione. "I can't believe Aran and Ginny would do something like this! Didn't Ginny like Harry?"

"She did," Ron said. "It's your brother – he's corrupting her."

"_My_ brother?" Draco said. "It's your bloody sister that's corrupting _him_. She's a she-demon! Aran wasn't like this before – he was obsessed–" Draco stomped his foot.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared at him. "Did you just stomp your foot?"

Draco growled at them. "I'm going to go to the Potions classroom. Snape'll be there and I'll just work on it there if anyone needs me."

"I think he's more disturbed by the card than I am," Harry said. "I mean, sure, the first verse was embarrassing but I thought some of the other ver–"

And Draco heard nothing more as he rushed to the dungeons, still seething.

xxx

In herbology, the mandrakes were already maturing. Madam Pomfrey informed Harry, who later told Draco, Ron, and Hermione, that they would be ready soon and the petrified people would be woken.

Draco was satisfied – and he checked periodically with Hagrid if any basilisk or snake had been spotted. Hagrid had gathered several snakes and tossed them out into the Forbidden Forest, but he had not seen a basilisk, young or otherwise.

"Yeh know, basilisks can live fer hundreds and hundreds of years," Hagrid told him one morning before Draco rushed off to his lessons. Hagrid had taken to giving Draco coffee instead of tea after Draco had mentioned he needed coffee before he was fully awake, but unless he could convince his mother drinking coffee was not a disgusting habit, he didn't have any until he got home for the holidays. Today, however, Hagrid had thoughtfully provided him with a plate of fruits for breakfast which he wolfed down. Although, apple and watermelon slices with carrot juice weren't really breakfast, Draco appreciated it all the same; Hogwarts didn't seem to know the meaning of vegetarian.

"Of course," Draco said, sipping the carrot juice, wondering if coffee would be later. "Do you think it's very old, then? 'Cos I think someone would've noticed a giant snake around the school."

Hagrid shook his head. "I dunno. Yeh'd best hurry up – you'll be late for class."

Draco grinned at him. "You worry too much. Thanks for the food – everyone forgets I'm a vegetarian."

It was not until much, much later he remembered to tell Hermione that he had talked to Hagrid.

Harry and Ron insisted on going immediately after class to Hagrid to see if they could get any more information, once they were told.

"Hagrid said he was expelled for opening the Chamber fifty years ago," Harry said. "And you know he doesn't judge things right when it comes to large and dangerous creatures!"  
"I'm telling you, Hagrid had an Acromantula," Draco said, careful not to let McGonagall hear him. "It wouldn't hurt anyone. It wasn't him – they wrongfully expelled him. Riddle shouldn't have gotten that award you said you saw, Ron."

"He was a prefect," Hermione said. "I looked it up. Besides, Acromantulas eat people."

"They're carnivores, but Hagrid said Aragog wouldn't eat people in respect of him, let alone a student. Spiders don't petrify people!" Draco insisted. "I'm telling you, I'm sure it's a basilisk!"

"You didn't say that," Ron said.

"What's a basilisk?" Harry asked.

"A fearsome creature known as King of Serpents and can live up to hundreds of years," Draco said. "It's a giant venomous snake – but if it's a young snake it'll only petrify, not kill. It's gaze can kill a person."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "Not unless–"

"Do you four wish to give the lesson?" McGonagall said. "I can assure you that–"

"Erm, no," Draco said hastily. "Sorry. We were having an argument on the theory of transfiguration – human transfiguration."

"I did mention this," McGonagall said as Harry and Ron looked at Draco in shock. "I mentioned in passing several minutes ago."

"I was just saying it was unethical to transform a human without their consent," Hermione said quickly. "Draco argues that if that's true, then it should be unethical to transfigure any living thing. He thinks it's a good battle strategy to know how to transfigure humans into something else, like animals."

"But not ferrets," Draco blurted.

McGonagall stared at him. "And why not?"

"Erm… they're playful and cute?" Draco asked. "They don't deserve to be insulted?"

Ron snorted and Harry choked back a laugh.

Thankfully, McGonagall appeared to be amused. "You are a vegetarian, are you not? I recall Hagrid…" she shook her head. "Pay attention to the lesson; I will not take points for now, but interrupt again…"

"Yes, professor," Draco said.

"That was brilliant," Ron whispered.

**-11-**

**Last Attack**

Hermione had drawn Draco into a discussion about the Transfiguration lesson until Ron distracted him by mentioning the upcoming match with Hufflepuff and the birthday present Draco had given Draco. Neither Hermione nor Harry had noticed Draco's present, until Ron thanked him profusely.

Draco hadn't thought much of it, but Ron was thrilled that Draco had bought him a new wand for his birthday.

Ron held it up. "Fourteen inches, willow with one unicorn tail-hair! It works loads better than my old one."

"Your old one was broken," Draco pointed out. "And you've already thanked me a least a million times. I figured having Ollivander send you half a dozen wands you could pick one out was better than getting you a broom."

Ron nodded, changing the subject to Hufflepuff. "What're Hufflepuff's chances of winning the match, do you think?"

"And we've got to pick our lessons for next term," Hermione said.

"I've already picked mine," Ron said. "Draco helped – I've got Care of Magickal Creatures and Divination and Wizarding Civics."

"Wizarding Civics?" Harry asked. "That's not on the list."

"No," Draco said. "But we're allowed to take classes upon student request. I know Dean Thomas, Blaise, Queenie, Pansy, Terry, a few other Ravenclaws, and that Hufflepuff – Smith? – I can't remember his name, are taking the class."

"I've already told McGonagall I was taking all of them," Hermione said. "I don't think they'll let me take any extras."

"I'm taking all of them," Draco said. "And the extracurricular Creative Magick with an independent study in Dragon Magick."

"I only signed up for Care of Magickal Creatures and Divination. I didn't know Ron was taking Wizarding Civics. Are there wizard-lawyers?"

"No, but there are Wizarding politicians," Draco said.

"What!" Hermione said, aghast. "Draco, you'll kill yourself. Professor Abby told us in history of magick that those magicks are highly useful but extremely dangerous for the user. It's not anything like human magick, which is our magick."

Draco shook his head. "I didn't ask for the class; I was selected."

They looked at him, in surprise.

"I'm taking Creative Magick because it's a requirement if you want to work in the Department of Mysteries or in spell-design but I didn't pick Dragon Magick because I wanted to learn it – my name was already on the list for it since before I was born. Dumbledore told me."

"Oh," Hermione said. "It's just – it's awfully dangerous."

"The dragons pick a student sometimes," Draco said, carefully. "I got picked centuries before I was born. They just didn't know who I was until a few days ago. It's all right – it's a theory-based class. There're five other students. Hogwarts records it as independent study, but there's an actual professor and a textbook." Draco turned to Ron, adding, "What are you talking about? Wood's been driving all the Quidditch players mad with all the training – look at poor Harry – training at all hours. Of course they don't have a hope of winning!"

When Hermione and Ron turned to look at Harry, Harry did his best to appear exhausted and pitiful, but nodding in agreement with Draco.

"I don't understand what you boys see in Quidditch."

"It's the balls," Draco said solemnly. "And the broomsticks."

Ron was the first to laugh and Hermione started laughing shortly afterward.

"You're incorrigible," Hermione said, slapping Draco's arm.

"And you still love me," Draco replied grinning.

"Could we talk about something else," Harry snapped, feeling his stomach churning as Hermione smiled up at Draco, who had grown a few inches during the year.

Draco, Hermione, and Ron blinked in surprise.

"Well, I still think it's a basilisk," Draco said finally. "I just don't know how it manages to get through walls and ceilings so quickly."

xxx

On the day of the Quidditch match they sat at the Gryffindor table. Draco eyed his brother, wondering what he was whispering furiously about to Ginny.

"I'm going to sit with Aran," Draco told his friends.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Draco did not notice as he moved down the table.

"I don't know what happened to the diary!" Ginny was hissing at him. "I lost it just before the Christmas holidays. I must've left it in the common room."

"That diary belonged to Tom Riddle," Aran was just as equally as incensed, but keeping his voice low. "It's the thing that Draco's been looking for – I overheard him talking about it with Hermione. He said it's Dark – we've _got_ to get back. It might tell us how to get rid of the thing that's trying to kill us all."

"It was blank until you wrote in it," Ginny said. She must have caught sight of him because she sat up, saying much too loudly and brightly, "Hi, Draco! Why aren't you sitting with my brother and the rest of your friends?"

"I don't know," said Draco. "I was curious about this diary you weren't being so quiet about."

Ginny looked shocked and Aran muttered, "I _told_ you he had good hearing."

"I don't know where it went," Ginny said, querulously. "It's not my fault – I put it down somewhere and it was gone."

"Don't whine," Aran said. "It's not fitting."

"Shut up, Aran."

"Where's Hermione going?" Draco murmured, spotting her getting up and rushing from the table. He ignored Aran's sullen reply heading back to Harry and Ron as they were both getting up to leave.

"We're going to the stands," Ron said. "Harry's got to get his Quidditch things." In a much lower tone, he added, "He also heard that voice again. The one you think is a basilisk…" Ron stopped as it dawned on him. "Harry's a parselmouth."

"I know that," Harry said, staring him.

"I've got to go to the library," Draco said, frowning thoughtfully. There had to be a reason. "I need to look at the blueprints. Maybe there's…"

It couldn't be that easy, could it?

"Hermione just went to the library," Ron said. "I don't know – what is it with you two and the library? You're always running off to find something or other."

"Research," Draco said absently. "My potion's doing brilliantly. I can take it to Snape tomorrow. I wonder…" Draco turned to stare at the wall. "How big do you think the pipes are?"

Ron looked bewildered. "Big. There's a lot of students and then there's the staff."

Draco nodded, thoughtfully. "I should go to the–"

Draco was momentarily distracted by the sight of Harry flying up into the air. Draco took a moment to appreciate the view. His appreciation was thwarted when he spotted McGonagall.

"What's going on?" he asked Ron. His question was immediately answered.

"This match has been canceled," McGonagall said.

"What!" Ron said.

Draco watched as Oliver Wood landed and started yelling about the Quidditch Cup.

"C'mon," Draco said to Ron, pulling on his sleeve. They reached the field and Harry's side just as McGonagall said: "Potter, I think you'd better come with me – and you two… Weasley, Malfoy…" She blinked suddenly as though realizing whose names she'd just said together. She shook her head. "Come along."

"There's been another attack," Draco said softly, looking at McGonagall, eyes wide. "Hermione?"

She nodded. "Can you explain this?" McGonagall held up a circular mirror.

Ron shook his head and Harry said, "No."

"Yes," said Draco, as they hurried to the hospital wing. "We think there's a basilisk in the school. Hermione and I do; Ron and Harry think it's an Acromantula. They're carnivores, but they don't petrify. Young basilisks do…"

"A basilisk!" McGonagall said, astonished.

Draco nodded and nearly collapsed as he saw Hermione. "Oh…" he said. Then he noticed her hand. "Hang on, what's that?"

"What?" McGonagall asked. Draco concentrated on pulling out the paper. He was about to read it when McGonagall snatched it out his hand. "I'll just take this. If you two are correct… I need to speak to the Headmaster."

Draco slumped down in the seat he'd taken next to Hermione.

"She must've warned the first person…" Harry murmured.

"It's got to be the pipes," Draco said. "I just know it. And I'm sure I'm right about the basilisk since the roosters are being killed. The cry of a rooster is fatal to it. I reckon if we managed to get a rooster from somewhere it'd die."

"And from where are we going to get a rooster from? Didn't you say Hagrid told you all the roosters were killed?" Ron asked.

"And Ginny and Aran had Tom Riddle's diary. I think it has instructions to open the Chamber and control the basilisk. I mean, Harry's the only Parselmouth in the school."

"Unless you're one," Ron added, looking at Draco.

"What do you mean, if I'm one?"

"You said that a snake once told you you were afraid of your own talents."

"I was three years old!" Draco exclaimed and was promptly removed from the hospital wing.

Harry turned to look at them. "Wonderful. Now Madam Pomfrey won't let back in because you two keep shouting!"

"I was three years old and that was the worst year – they thought I would _die_ because I was so sick. D'you really think I'd be right in my head then? I told you, I probably imagined it. I've never talked to snakes and I don't hear that bloody voice Harry does."

Ron sighed. "Sorry. It's just – a basilisk! We're all only twelve years old."

"Hermione's thirteen," Draco corrected him. "And so are you now."

"Right."

They walked back to the Gryffindor Tower in silence until Harry spotted Neville.

"Hi, Neville. Did you forget the password?"

Neville shook his head. "It's just… Forget it."

Draco caught Neville's hand. "Longbottom, just tell us. We'll listen."

Neville smiled at Draco wanly. "I keep finding myself places I don't remember how I got there."

"Oh." Draco frowned. "Have you gone to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No. It's fine. I'm just forgetful, is all."

"Come on," Draco said. "Do you need help with your homework this week?"

Neville nodded, gratefully. "Potions – I need help with that."

xxx

"I never thought Draco Malfoy would help people with their homework," Ron said, looking over at Draco who had fallen asleep over his own homework. "Actually, when I was younger, Dad told me all Malfoys were bad. He was wrong."

Harry looked over at Ron, watching him admire his new wand.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of getting you a new one."

Ron shrugged. "I was expecting a broomstick from Draco, but he got me a new wand instead. It's something I needed and he knows I don't have the money for it. He's never had to worry about it."

"Didn't he say most of the money comes from Narcissa?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Ron shook his head. "No, I think the Malfoys had money. Lucius is the first Malfoy to spend it so obviously though. I know Draco's parents give a lot of money to the school, the Ministry, and St. Mungo's. Philanthropist, some call him. Others just say he's bribing people."

"Draco doesn't really do that."

"No," Ron agreed. "But he is manipulative sometimes, you know."

"Are you talking about me?" Draco asked, waking up with a start. "Did I fall asleep? Not on Neville – I was helping him with his Potions homework."

"No," said Harry. "Neville finished his homework and we started doing ours until you fell asleep."

Draco nodded. "I think maybe we should go to bed. It's been a long day. I have to tell Hermione about the lessons tomorrow."

"Hermione can't hear you," Ron pointed out

Draco shrugged. "She'd be in right a state if she realizes how much she's missing."

"I'm never going to understand you."

"You do that," Draco said, distractedly.

xxx

"They're arresting Hagrid!" Draco burst out upon seeing them.

Ron and Harry looked at each other than at him. "What? Why?"

"Because they think Hagrid's hurting the students. It's not him! I don't care if Aragog and his family live in the Forbidden Forest. They're not hurting anyone as long as they don't wander into their nest."

"You're telling me there's an Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest?" Ron asked.

Draco shrugged. "There's a few. Hagrid and I went to talk to them right before Fudge showed up. He's a fool!"

"You went to talk to giant, man-eating spiders!"

"I'm not afraid of them. And look at them, all of them are fleeing the castle. Spiders fear the basilisk…"

"Dumbledore's on probation," Draco added. "Dad got them to put him on probation. I think Mother must've threatened them."

"Your dad put Dumbledore–!" Harry was in a fury.

"He had to," Draco said, almost pleadingly. "He's the head of the school governors! Owls are coming in and saying that Dumbledore is too old for this job – he's over a hundred, you know. I convinced him that if Dumbledore was gone, we'd dead."

Suddenly Draco's eyes widened. "Dead!" he cried. "I've got to – give me a mo – I need to go find something out."

**-12-**

**Slytherin's Heir**

Draco returned during dinner looking flushed.

"I've got it! I know where the Chamber is – ooh and Lockhart's been told to prove his heroics. I got him contained; he's obliviated himself, I'm afraid. McGonagall's apparently been talking to all the staff – and they all told him to prove himself. He told me all about it when I stopped by." Draco was talking so quickly, if he was drawing a breath, neither Ron nor Harry could see it happen.

"Slow down," Harry commanded, turning in his seat and ignoring his food altogether. "You stopped to talk to Lockhart?"

"He used memory modification charms on people and took credit for their actions. He was going to obliviate me so I put up a shield. It was a Dark Arts shield, though, so it bounced the spell off and returned it to him. I stopped by the hospital wing to drop him off." Draco stopped to draw a breath. "I remembered Hagrid told me – he _told_ me – I can't _believe_ I forgot! He told me that Tom Riddle had said Aragog killed the Muggleborn fifty years ago – the first time the Chamber opened. Except it _wasn't_ Aragog. Hagrid mentioned she was killed in the bathroom, and so I thought–"

"Moaning Mytrle!" Ron cried. "She was three toilets away from us all the time we were right there."

"Of course," Draco said. "Now, I know where the entrance is. I already talked to her and she _is_ the same girl. She'd gone there because she was being teased. She wasn't always at Hogwarts – she haunted someone for a while until they put a restraining order."

"I'm amazed you've discovered all this," Ron said. "I mean you are aware that the exams–"

"Oh God," Draco said appalled. "The exams are in a week! I haven't studied!"

"About Moaning Mytrle?" Harry probed. "You can worry about the exams later – and you _have_ studied. Didn't Snape give you five hundred points for writing the thesis on your potion?"

"Oh!" Draco said, brightening. "He did. I have to show you. I'm gorgeous as a girl, you should see. Snape nearly swallowed his tongue."

"That's quite disturbing," Ron said.

Draco grinned, but quickly turned serious. "I looked in Myrtle's bathroom and there's a tap that doesn't work. Myrtle said it's never worked and when I looked, there's a snake on it."

"Right then," said Harry. "Let's go."

"Why?" Ron asked. "No one got hurt and McGonagall's already told us they're going to fix them."

Draco shook his head. "Ginny? Aran? What is it now?"

"Have you seen anyone acting oddly?" Ron asked.

Ginny hesitated. "I've got something to tell you."

"Is it about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

Aran opened his mouth and was about to speak when Percy Weasley appeared. "If you're finished, I'd like to take that seat, Ginny. I've just got–"

Aran closed his mouth and grabbed Ginny's arm, giving Percy an unreadable look as they fled.

"They were about to tell us something important!" Ron said.

"Oh, that!" Percy said. "It was – um…"

"She caught you with your girlfriend," Draco said. "I've caught you with Penelope, Percy. I don't think it's a secret."

Percy choked and Ron turned to stare at Draco. "How come you never mention these things to us?"

"I'm busy?" Draco asked. "Pass the rolls, please. If they don't have meat in it."

"They don't," Percy said, handing them over.

Draco was about to eat them when his world faded. Draco blinked, looking up and found himself staring at a wall. _…Skeleton…lie…Chamber of Secrets forever_ – Draco couldn't make out the words clearly, but those he did.

"Oh god," Draco said. "We have to go, _now_." He looked at Ron and Harry before running from the Great Hall.

Ron was the only one to notice Pansy looking after them with a concerned look in her eyes.

xxx

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Vision," Draco said. "We have to hurry. Quickly."

"Why are going to the girls' bathroom?" Ron asked and they froze as they saw the message on the wall. Draco ignored it completely as he pulled the door open.

xxx

Draco stopped astonished as he saw the last person he expected.

"Neville!" he said. He rushed over and slapped him hard. Neville blinked and dropped something on the floor. Neville looked confused as Ron and Harry both burst into the bathroom.

"Neville?" Ron said, looking sick.

"I think he was possessed," Draco said, picking up the book. He glanced at the cover and the year. "This belongs to T.M. Riddle."

Draco looked down at it, indecisively.

"If you write in it," Neville said, "it writes back. Tom, I mean."

"Where did you get it?" Draco asked.

"I found it in the library. I spilled ink all over it," Neville replied. "I started writing in it… and it wrote back."

"Ginny and Aran had this before you," Draco said, thinking. "My father lost it first, in Diagon Alley. Ginny somehow picked it up and then she lost it later on. You picked it up right before the Christmas holidays."

Neville nodded, miserably. "I didn't think it'd was dangerous–"

"What is going on here!" McGonagall demanded.

Draco flinched. "Give me a minute," he begged her. "Tom Riddle wrote a diary fifty years ago. Only he made so that he would only write if someone wrote to him in the first place. He was a Slytherin – remember that. Dippet was headmaster then and Dumbledore was teaching. Somehow my father got it from Riddle – or someone else. Ginny Weasley got her hands on it and was writing in it. Dobby had to know about it – or else he wouldn't have been trying to help Harry and nearly getting him killed."

"True," Harry said. "He did say it had nothing to do with Voldemort."

Draco shook his head, pocketing the diary, turning to look at McGonagall. "But it does. It has everything to do with Voldemort. He was a boy once." He kept his gaze on her. "Tom Marvolo Riddle grew up to become Voldemort, the Dark Wizard that people here are afraid to say his name."

"You are correct, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said quietly. "Not many people know that. I am one of the few, other than Dumbledore and perhaps only You-Know-Who himself."

"Voldemort," Draco and Harry said at once.

"It's only a name," Harry said. "We shouldn't fear a name."

"Dumbledore said so," Draco added.

"I'm taking you boys up to Dumbledore." She paused. "Mr. Malfoy – Professor Snape is very pleased with you. I suspect you will be the first student outside his own house he favors."

-13-

**Return Home**

Draco waited until Hermione was awake before taking the potion again. Harry thought either he wanted to show Hermione or he wanted all of them to see.

In any case, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the compartment of the train, heading back to London.

"Neville's all right, though, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Mum was upset that Ginny had had it first and hadn't turned it in. I'm glad the exams were canceled."

Hermione looked slightly disapproving.

"We never did get rid of the basilisk," Harry said. "Dumbledore said it'd be taken care of. Where's Draco?"

"He did get on the train," Ron said. "I saw him put his stuff in here."

"Can we help you?" Hermione said, looking up.

Harry looked up and saw one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. She looked vaguely amused as she watched him. She wasn't tall, exactly, but she was not short either. Her hair wasn't very long either.

"Whoa," said Ron, looking at her.

Harry decided promptly that he liked blondes. This girl was very pretty, even dressed in Muggle jeans and a shirt with the word _Nirvana_ on it.

"Well?" Hermione said. "What do you want?"

"How very rude of you, Hermione," the strange girl said, walking into the compartment. She sat down next to Ron, leaning into his personal space and said, "I told you I was gorgeous."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What!"

"D'you think Snape gave me five hundred points because I look gorgeous like this or because my potion actually worked?"

"Draco!" Ron said, astonished. "Bloody hell."

Draco grinned. "I look good, don't I?"

"It really does work!" Hermione said.

Draco nodded and turned to Harry. He saw the interest in Harry's eyes and bit his lip.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he asked, finally.

"You're beautiful," Harry said. "I might be twelve still, but I have eyes and right now I see you're beautiful."

Draco smiled.

xxx

Shae watched Draco smile.

"He's old enough," said the Elder. "If you are going to pick him – he is old enough to begin his training."

"Yes," Shae agreed. "He is old enough."

"Good." The Elder left Shae alone to carefully build up those important plans.

_Yes_, Shae thought. _He is old enough now to be brought into our plans_.

Shae gave one last look into the water, watching Draco – who was now inside his own home and watched in some satisfaction as he walked into his room.

"Even now you control him," said Tagas. "You are a fool, Shae. He is not the one. The Elder has made the correct choice in Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy will fail you in the end."

"He will not," Shae said serenely. "He will not fail me."

Tagas turned to see what the Fate was looking at. He watched as human wizard-boy sat at an elaborate desk and opened what looked like a journal.

"Humans," he sneered and left Shae.

Shae ignored him and watched as Draco closed the diary.

xxx

Alone in his room at the manor, Draco pulled out Tom Riddle's diary. He held in his hands, thoughtfully.

Very carefully, Draco pulled out a sharp quill and an inkwell.

_I know who you are and I know how to destroy you_, Draco wrote. _You'll not fool me, Lord Voldemort. This way is forever closed to you now_.

Draco paused for a moment, thinking, before he signed it with a flourish and closed the diary.

–

– **End of Year Two** –

* * *

– Khalil Gibran

* * *

A/N: It's been so long since I've had anything to do with this story I'd nearly forgotten everything but the plot. Those of you who were around before the person who apparently knew me well enough to know both my name and e-mail address and whom I only ever knew as EchoRavenWood, know that the original writer was eventually dubbed Rhys.This is the only way I knew him; this is about as much information I managed to dig up – everything else is gone, including the e-mail address. Honestly, I suspect he was a little disconcerted by the idea of slash and fled. Whatever.

I am going by his plot, to a certain extent. I don't know how different his writing is from mine.

At this point, I am thinking of simply cutting it loose and making my own plot for it, with some of his ideas like I did with this chapter. Rhys wanted to stick close to the original story with Harry and Draco as best friends. I doubt he wanted them to get together, although he wrote in his notes the majority of people wanted it to be Harry/Draco. Personally, I like Harry/Draco.

Now, I don't know if this is true or not, but I think my writing style has changed a bit from where it used to be – not by much… I don't think. I hope I kept them in the personalities they have in this story. It's one thing to have them OOC from the canon, it's another thing entirely to have them OOC after they're already OOC.

I do not know when I'll update with the first part of the third year and/or if I'll follow Rhys' plot as I have been doing. It might turn out that I'll draw up my own plan and go from there. I hope to update before the next year, but I'm not promising anything. Review and let me know what you think of this story so far, if there are things you think that should be changed in what I have written. A lot of it is sticking close to the books, which was what Rhys wanted. I think it resembles cheating a little too much to sit well with me.

Mostly, I'd like to thank all of you stuck with this story despite the lack of updates. I will try to update my livejournal in sections of the next year. However, you are welcomed to stick to the story here.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. The quote's found in the previous chapter, which is part one of this.

2. Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets. U.S.A: Scholastic Inc: 1999.

3. Ron's wand comes from the third book.

P.S: Just out of curiosity, who wants what – seme Draco or seme Harry? I don't know if I'll end up writing something smutty, but I know I can get pretty close to it. For those of you who don't know what seme means – it's the Japanese equivalent to the 'top'. The one for 'bottom' is uke.

Mostly, this is a bit of a poll; it has nothing to do with what I will write or not. I'm just curious what people really like in slash. Actually, why do you like slash (or not)? Are there any boys reading this? Although if you're a boy and English, I'd like help since I happen to be a girl and American, I don't actually know how realistic (or where same-sex relationships stand politically) anything I write is. I'm sure most British readers have winced more than once at my Americanisms or mangling the slang. Reviews would be of the good in those areas.

--(edit)--

Sorry; My head's a bit of a mess these days. Here's the more or less corrected version of the chapter. And the full list of the Review Response. If I missed anyone, I'm very sorry. I'm just so tired I wouldn't be surprised if I accidentally included the plot notes in here. I'll go over this and correct the errors when I'm not so tired.

**Review Response**:

**Loonytick**

**darrena**

**mattitudeandrkofollower**

**Itsuki-Kitsune**

**Die Kikyo Die**

**Night Essence**

**Luna-Lunak**

**TheFallenbecomesHaunted**

**Tragic Songbird of Eddis**

**SerenityMelody**

**Akkalia**

**Kairi Alyssa Kamiya**

**Tuosto**

**iNsAnE nO bAkA**

**Christine**

**inu-youkai 911**

**kasmo**

**athena101**

**caz-felton-malfoy**

**Juliper**

**lietothedevil**

**Shattered Diamond**

**bena24**

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**AmethystSiri**

**Moonlit Eyes**

**cassandra loves acheron**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter – after waiting for so long. There are areas I'm concerned about, but if they're weak, I'm sure I can count on my reviewers to point them out for me, right? Please review; it'd make my day. I haven't had many good days this month or the last few. As always, be polite if you're going to criticize (and make sure it's constructive criticism). I am aware there are errors in this chapter. I chose to update today because I do not know when I will have time to update again. This means, **this chapter is NOT beta'd.** As soon as I am able to, I will take this and place it in my livejournal. Beginning third year, I will be placing sections as I go along there as well. However, while you won't have to wait as long in my livejournal for updates, there_ is_ a wait.

Keir Raizel the evil genius

P.S.: Any responses I have to reviews will be made via the response built into the website. It would help if you signed in so I could respond to you. If not, thank you for reviewing.

P.P.S: Pairings!

Okay, so ultimately it's H/D – or at least it is in my mind. In the original plot, there wasn't really that much in the way of pairings. Again, I suspect the original writer fled in the face of writing slash.

For now, here's how they stand –

Starting from about fourth year to sixth year

Draco/Hermione (fake relationship – they're both doing it for the sake of appearances, or at least Draco is. Basically, someone says they're dating and neither of them corrects that impression. If you've read the summary of this story over in FictionAlley you'll know where this comes in. The penname's the same; if you go to FictionAlley you'll see you're actually better off here. I haven't updated past the prologue, I think.)

Ron/?

Harry/?

Draco/Neville (because I like this pairing and there aren't enough of them out there – also starting in fourth year until about the end of fifth year.)  
Ron/Hermione (fifth year)

Sixth year and onward

Harry/Draco

Ron/Hermione

Please remember everything before sixth year will remain at least at a PG-13 (T) rating. It might push into an R (M) rating, but it won't be an R until sixth year.


End file.
